Rédemption
by Azrael-Von-Gruber
Summary: Lorsqu'un homme au passé teintée de sang , a la recherche de sa rédemption rejoint un ordre de chasseur de vampire , on pourrait s'attendre a une glorieuse bataille contre le bien et le mal. Malheureusement dans les ténèbres de Bordeciel la frontière entre le bien et le mal n'est parfois pas aussi tranchée qu'on voudrait vous faire croire.
1. Prologue

_**Rédemption**_

_**Prologue :**_

Pondragon, QG du Penitus Oculatus

« Commandant Maro ! Comandant Maro ! » Un jeune impérial portant l'armure du Penitus Oculatus rentra en trombe dans le bureau et se posta au garde à vous devant un homme aux cheveux sombres assit a un bureau rédigeant un document. Maro releva la tête et regarda le jeune soldat d'un air furieux.

« J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison de me dérangé soldat. » Le soldat déglutit avec inquiétude devant le regard furibond de son supérieur. Le commandant avait toujours était un homme dur mais depuis la mort de son fils et l'assassinat de l'empereur il était devenu un bloc de glace et de rage pur. Le soldat se reprit et dit d'une voix chevrotante.

« U-un homme souhaite vous parler Commandant. »

« Son nom ? » questionna Maro d'un ton ennuyée.

« Isran, commandant. » Maro se redressa brutalement, les yeux emplis de stupeur.

« Isran ? »Siffla-t-il.

« Dois-je le faire partir commandant ? » Maro resta un instant silencieux avant de soupirer.

« Faites le rentrer. » Le soldat obéit aussitôt, trop heureux de pouvoir se soustraire à l'attention de son supérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat fit rentrer un imposant guerrier chauve avec une barde aussi imposant que le marteau de guerre accrochée dans son dos, vêtue d'une armure de cuir renforcée par des épaulières en acier.

« Isran… »

« Maro. » Isran s'assit sur la chaise en face du commandant et regarda son interlocuteur.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Au dernières nouvelles tu avais quitté les vigiles de Stendar pour former ton propre ordre de chasseur de vampire. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. » rétorqua le chasseur d'une voix ferme. Maro croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et regarda son ancien frère d'arme d'un air curieux.

« Explique-toi. »

« Je suis à la recherche de recrue, mais je ne parle pas de fermiers en quête de gloire j'ai besoin de traqueurs efficace et habile. »

« Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là Isran. »

« Et bien j'ai entendu dire que tu détenais une _recrue_ potentiel que je serais ravie de recruter. » Le regard de Maro se durcit en comprenant ou Isran voulait en venir.

« Tu parles de _Lui _?! Il n'en n'est pas question ! Ce fils de pute paiera pour ce qu'il a fait ! » Rugit Maro

« Maro tu me connais je ne te demanderai pas ça a la légère. » insista Isran.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit Isran ? Tu me demande de te livrer l'homme qui a tuer mon fils et qui a assassiner notre empereur et tu crois que je vais accepter ça ! » Isran resta silencieux un instant.

« Tu te rappelles de Pierre-noir ? » Maro se calma aussitôt en se rappelant l'horrible souvenir. Un village à la frontière de Bordeciel avait été attaqué et la Légion, pensant avoir affaire à des bandits, avait envoyé un détachement d'une centaine de légionnaires pour enquêter. Isran et Maro en faisaient partit. Mais ce ne furent pas des bandits qui les attendait mais un important groupe de vampires. La bataille qui avait suivie avait été horrible, entre les villageois ressuscités par les vampires et les capacités inhumaine de ces monstres, les légionnaires avaient faillis être massacrés. Au final les humains l'avaient emportés sur les buveurs de sangs mais à quel prix… Le village avait été totalement détruit sans qu'il y ait le moindre survivant et sur la centaine de légionnaires seuls dix avait survécu sans être infectée parmi lesquels Isran et Maro. Apres ça Isran s'était juré d'empêcher que cette tragédie se répète et avait rejoint les veilleurs de Stendar. Mais déçu par l'ordre qui sous-estimait trop les vampires il avait décide de faire cavalier seul.

Apres un moment de silence Isran reprit la parole.

« Mon frère, tu sais que je ne te demanderait pas ça sans une bonne raison. Les vigiles sous estime la menace vampire. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entraîner des recrues. » Maro regarda son ami toute fureur partit mais de l'incompréhension plein les yeux.

« Isran je comprends pourquoi tu as un besoin urgent de recrue mais _Cet …homme…_ il est aussi, voire même plus, dangereux qu'un vampire affamé ! » Isran regarda le commandant un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« C'est d'un loup d'on j'ai besoin pas d'un mouton. De plus tu as bien vu à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il a fait. »

« Comment peut en être si sûr ? Tous ce qu'il a fait ne pourrait être qu'un stratégie pour survivre. » marmonna l'impérial. Isran grogna en secouant la tête.

« Sérieusement Maro ? Bon sang ! Il t'a conduit jusqu'au repaire de la confrérie noir et il a éliminé la plupart des assassins à lui tout seul, sauvant probablement un grand nombre de tes hommes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il t'a fourni une impressionnante quantité d'infos qui vous ont permis à toi et au général Tullius non seulement d'éliminer tous les commanditaires du meurtre de l'empereur et de mettre à jour tout le réseau d'informateurs des Thalmors dans l'empire ! » Maro resta silencieux pouvant difficilement rétorqués quoi que ce soit. Isran soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix douce. « Maro, je sais que tu veux venger ton fils mais _Il_ n'a été que l'instrument. Les vrais responsables ont tous été arrêtes ou exécutés. »

Maro resta silencieux posant le pour et le contre. Isran resta muet attendant que Maro prennent sa décision, Il savait pertinemment que si un autre que lui avait osée abordée ce sujet Maro l'aurai décapitée. Après un instant de réflexion Maro soupira.

« Tu as gagné Isran. J'espère juste que tu ne me feras pas regretté cette décision. » Maro se leva, faisant signe a Isran de le suivre. Le duo se dirigea vers une armoire, activant un mécanisme qui révéla un passage secret. Maro y pénétra suivit de près par Isran. Le passage déboucha sur une sorte de petite installation souterraine remplit de cellules, de coffres et de chambres de tortures. Maro se dirigea vers une porte en acier gardée par une escouade de soldats du Penitus Oculatus.

« Difficile de croire qu'une tel installation se trouve juste en dessous de Pondragon. » Pensa tout haut Isran. Maro ne répondit pas et pris une clé des mains d'un garde avant de déverrouiller la porte. Isran saisit une torche et entra dans la pièce à la suite de Maro.

Isran avait vu beaucoup de prisons mais il n'avait jamais vu un prisonnier être enchainé avec une tel cruauté.

« Par les huit… » Le prisonnier, un jeune nordique d'environ 25 ans aux cheveux noirs, était enchaîné au mur par un système de chaines et de clous enfoncées dans sa chair l'empêchant de boucher autre chose que sa tête. Il avait été placé de manière la plus insupportable possible, l'empêchant de trouver une position confortable sans déclencher des vagues de douleurs. Isran remarqua avec stupeur que tous les liens et les piques étaient fait d'argents.

« Bon dieu Maro ! » Le commandant du Penitus Oculatus ne chercha pas à se défendre. Isran reprit son calme et avança vers le prisonnier.

« Eh toi ! Tu es conscient ? » Un léger frémissement parcourut le nordique enchaîner qui releva la tête. Isran put ainsi examiner à la lueur de la torche le visage de sa future recrue. Ce ne fut pas tant le visage qui attira l'attention d'Isran (Le genre de visage qui donnait envie a tous les femmes de se déshabiller instantanément !) mais les yeux. Les iris étaient dorés et semblaient brillée a la lumière de la torche, mais Isran fut abasourdis par ce qu'il sentit en examinant le regard du jeune homme. Au vu des actes qu'il avait accomplis il s'était attendu à percevoir de l'arrogance ou de la peur. Mais ce qu'Isran percevait dans les yeux du jeune homme était… rien juste du vide teinté de regret. La voix du nordique retentit étonnamment forte et claire étant donnée son état.

« La date de mon exécution a été enfin décidé ? » le ton était calme, détachée. On aurait pu croire qu'il parlait du beau temps. Isran secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue. Je suis Isran commandeur de la garde de l'aube. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu juste pour admirer l'homme qui a tuer un empereur… »

« C'est exact, je suis venu vous recruter. » le prisonnier se figea en entendant les paroles d'Isran.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« La garde de l'aube est un groupe de chasseurs de vampires et on a besoin de recrues qui ne se feront pas tuer dès le premier combat. » le prisonnier resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre froidement.

« Si vous avez terminé de brassé de l'air je pense que vous pouvez partir. » 'Il est parfait' pensa Isran, la majorité des criminelles auraient sauté sur l'occasion d'éviter la peine de mort mais malgré sa situation _il_ a choisit le choix le plus douloureux en apparence, et puis Isran n'avait pas besoin qu'il croit en la cause tout ce qu'il voulait était une machine a tuer anti-vampires qui lui ferait gagner suffisamment de temps pour regarnir ses rangs.

« Ce n'est pas en vous faisant décapiter que vous trouverez la rédemption. » le prisonnier sursauta violemment. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit Isran enchaina :

« Je vois les choses de deux manières soit vous choisissez la voix de la facilité et vous vous laisser décapiter comme un lâche soit vous prenez la voix difficile et vous me filer un coup de main pour protéger Bordeciel des vampires. » Le prisonnier ferma les yeux pesant le pour et le contre. Isran resta immobile espérant qu'il fasse le bon choix. Au bout d'un moment le prisonnier finit par soupirer.

« Ok, vous avez gagné, je vais rejoindre votre groupe de chasseur de vampire mais a une condition. » Isran fronça les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Ok, qu'es que tu veux ? »

« J'aimerai récupérer mon équipement et mon cheval que le Penitus Oculatus m'ont confisqué. » Maro et Isran regardèrent le prisonnier, surpris par sa demande.

« C'est tout ? » questionna Isran, le prisonnier acquiesça. Maro sorti et ordonna a un garde d'amener les effets du prisonnier

« Alors bienvenue dans la garde. » Sur ce Isran détacha le prisonnier et retira les clous enfoncée dans sa chair. Une fois libéré de ses liens le prisonnier se laissa tomber par terre avec un soupir de soulagement. Isran s'apprêtai à lui donner une potion de soin lorsqu'il remarqua un détail étrange. Les blessures du prisonnier guérissaient à une vitesse inouïe. En moins d'une minute et sous les yeux ébahis du garde, les plaies avaient disparus laissant le corps du prisonnier exempt de toutes blessures, a l'exception d'une étrange cicatrice prés du cœur.

Lorsque Maro rentra dans la cellule tendant un paquet au prisonnier. Le prisonnier ouvrit le paquet dévoilant : une dague courbé à simple tranchant avec une inscription gravée sur la lame 'Tuzaus' Une bague argentée portant le symbole du daedra de la chasse Hircine, Deux glaives en ébonites et une lame à double tranchant fait d'un métal dorée et brillant possédant une gemme à l'intersection entre la lame et le pommeau qui semblait émettre une aura lumineuse a intervalle réguliers , sur la lame était gravée le mot :Aubéclat.

Isran comprit pourquoi le prisonnier voulait récupérer ses affaires : Il ne connaissait pas les autres objets mais il savait qu'Aubéclat était l'artefact du seigneur Daedra Méridia ,ennemie de la non-vie et à ce titre l'épée avait été surnommée la tueuse de vampires. Isran sourit en pensant que cette nouvelle recrue s'avérait encore plus prometteuse que prévue. _Il faudra récupéré l'épée a sa mort._ Pensa Isran

« Votre cheval, vous attends dehors. » La voix de Maro retentit froide et remplit de haine. « Et maintenant Isran si tu pouvais embarquer cette _chose_ avec toi je t'en serais gré. » Isran hocha la tête et se tourna vers le prisonnier.

« Un dernier détail : quel est ton nom ? » le prisonnier réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense que garder mon ancien nom soit une bonne idée… » Le prisonnier sourit amèrement comme si il avait lu dans les pensées d'Isran depuis le début. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Raziel Vedgrohiik. »

* * *

Coin traduction :

Tuzaus : Lame de souffrance (et oui c'est bien ce que vous pensez)

Vedgrohiik : littéralement Loup noir


	2. Chapter 1: Traqueur

Meredith Sock : merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a montré que j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, je vais tenter de m'améliorer dans les futurs chapitres et de trouver un beta reader (bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment faire…)

Mariie : merci, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer a écrire ^^

Si vous avez lu les trois lignes au-dessus , ce message ne vous concerne pas sinon: Sachez que je suis à la recherche d'un beta reader. Comme toujours les commentaires constructifs sont toujours demandés et utiles !

ps: Skyrim ne m'appartient pas , sinon j'aurai des ... en or!

Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 1 :

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le traqueur.**

Châtellerie de Hjalmarch, Morthal, Un an après la mort de l'empereur

La jarl Idgrod Ailedejais avait rencontré un grand nombre d'individus dans sa vie, des bons, des mauvais, des mages des guerriers, des humains, des elfes. Mais jamais elle n'avait croisé la route d'un individu semblable à l'homme qui se tenait devant son trône en ce moment.

L'homme était un nordique de grande taille avec des cheveux noir comme les ailes d'un corbeau , coupé court. Il était vêtu d'une étrange armure qui semblait faites dans un tissu sombre et épais qu'elle était incapable de reconnaître. L'armure était divisé en deux parties : la partie supérieur était composé d'une veste moulante renforcée de plaque de métal au niveau de la poitrine , complétait par un capuchon. Une chape de tissu reliée à la cuirasse recouvrait l'arrière et l'extérieur des jambes du nordique protégeant un pantalon du même tissu que la cuirasse et des bottes renforcée. Complétant le tableau l'homme possédait une quantité phénoménale d'équipement : Il avait à la ceinture deux courts glaives en ébonites accompagnées d'un ensemble de poche remplies de potions ainsi qu'un set de couteau de lancer ,un carquois de carreaux et un dague a la forme bien particulière, dans son dos était accrochées un arbalète d'ébène et un autre glaive, dorée celui-là.

La jarl arrêta son inspection et reporta son attention sur le visage du nordique. L'homme portait un masque esquissant la forme d'un crâne humain. Seul les yeux dorés de l'homme était visible à travers le masque d'acier.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris vous me proposez votre aide pour enquêter sur cette affaire. C'est bien cela, messire...? » Demanda la jarl.

« Raziel Vedgrohiik, madame. » La jarl cligna des yeux devant l'étrange nom.

« Et bien sir Vedgrohiik, avant que nous poursuivions plus avant cette discussions pourriez-vous retirez ce masque ? » La jarl s'attendait à ce que l'homme refuse mais à son grand étonnement l'homme obtempéra sans rechigner. Lorsque la jarl découvrit le visage de l'homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur la raison d'être du masque : Raziel avait un visage pour ainsi dire séduisant, sans blessures atroces et si l'homme était recherché pour un crime quelconque il serait stupide de poser son masque sur demande ou même de se présenter devant un jarl. La jarl décida de tester l'individu.

« Donc sir Raziel rappelait moi pourquoi vous êtes là. » sans se départir de son calme, Raziel répondit avec fermeté.

« Madame, en arrivant en ville j'ai appris qu'un accident avait eu lieu : une maison a brûlée emportant une mère et son enfant. Le mari, un certain Hroggar, prétend qu'il s'agit d'un accident mais dès le jour suivant il a emménagé chez une autre femme. Les villageois soupçonnent donc que cet incendie n'était pas si accidentel que ça. Voyant les tensions montées vous avez décidée ,madame, d'engager un mercenaire expérimentée extérieur au village pour enquêter sur l'incendie. D'où ma présence devant vous. » Bien que Idgrod ne le montrât pas, elle était impressionnés par la quantité d'informations que l'homme avait amassé à peine une heure après qu'il soit arrivé en ville.

Depuis que la rébellion Sombrages avait éclaté, après la mort de l'empereur, Bordeciel avait été coupé en deux les loyalistes à l'empire d'un côté et les rebelles du jarl de Vendeaume, Ulfric Sombrage de l'autre. Les deux camps avaient passés une année entière à rassembler des troupes et à attendre que l'autre attaque. L'empereur étant mort sans héritier le chancelier Ocato assurait la transition mais pour l'instant aucun héritiers ou remplaçants n'avaient étés trouvés. Tous les Jarls avaient alloué leurs ressources à recruter des troupes pour leur camp respectif ,se faisant une quantité effrayante de mercenaires était arrivé en Bordeciel et la majorité d'entre eux n'étaient que de vulgaires bandits. Comme la situation semblait bloqué le marché du mercenariat flamboyait pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle ne voulait absolument pas d'un mercenaire de bas étage pour son 'problème'.

« Et qu'es qui me dit que vous êtes l'homme qui me faut ? » La jarl examina avec attention le visage de Raziel. Sa réponse déterminera si elle prenait le risque de l'engager ou pas.

« Ma jarl, je pense que vous êtes largement assez intelligente pour savoir si oui ou non vous avez besoin de moi. » Les paroles de Raziel était posée, froide sans la moindre trace d'arrogance ou de fausse modestie. La Jarl satisfait de cette réponse ricana doucement.

« Joli repartie gamin, tu es engagée. » Raziel s'inclina et sorti du pavillon Hautelune. Après que Raziel fut sorti un grand nordique en armure s'approcha du jarl.

« Mon jarl, êtes-vous sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Idgrod se tourna vers son huscarl un sourire amusée sur ses lèvres.

« Confiance Gorm ? Il ne s'agit pas de confiance. Cette homme est venu à Morthal pour une raison. Et par les huit je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tant qu'il règle mon problème ! »

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Raziel soupira en entendant les paroles du jarl, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit à plusieurs mètres, séparé par les parois du bâtiment. _Ce serait tellement plus simple si les politicards étaient tous idiots et cupides. _Pensa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Un léger renâclement le fit se retourner.

« Eh, du calme Crin d'Ombre. » Raziel flatta doucement l'encolure du gigantesque étalon noir (chargé lui aussi d'une foultitude d'équipement : tentes, arc et flèches, provisions etc..) qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve de ses yeux rouges. Raziel saisit la bride de sa monture daedrique et se dirigea vers le bâtiment incendié au cœur de Morthal en se remémorant la lettre qu'Isran lui avait envoyé.

Raziel venait à peine d'éliminer un repaire de vampires particulièrement coriace dans la Châtellerie de Haafingar suite a une demande du sorcier de la cour du Jarl Elisif et avait décidé de faire halte Pondragon le temps de récupère. Il s'était arrêter depuis à peine une heure quand un messager avait surgit de nulle part, lui avait refilé une lettre à la va-vite avant de disparaître. Le contenu avait fait grincer des dents l'ancien assassin :

**Présence vampire a Morthal. Va enquêter. **Signer Isran.

Raziel savait pertinemment que le vieux rougegarde ne le considérait même pas comme un être humain. Juste comme une arme à forme humaine dont il faudrait se débarrasser dès le premier signe de rébellion ou lorsque son utilité cesserait. Mais savoir cela ne rendait pas le voyage à travers les marais de Hjalmarch tristement renommée pour la quantité effroyable de nuisibles qui peuplait ces terres plus facile et agréable . Et en parlant de nuisibles on allait du moustique jusqu'au Troll.

Mais Raziel devait reconnaître que si on enlevait les marais pestilentiels, et les autres bestioles, Morthal était une ville plutôt agréable, si on appréciait avoir des voisins râleurs et suspicieux et adorait le brouillard et la pluie…

«Blancherive me manque. » Soupira Raziel. Solitude était une ville magnifique mais il y avait quelque chose a Blancherive qui lui donnait l'impression d'être chez lui. Bien qu'un assassin comme Raziel n'ait pas d'endroit qu'il puisse appeler une 'maison'.

Raziel arriva devant le bâtiment incendié. Accident ou pas, le feu avait fait un excellent travail de démolition, ne laissant que quelques murs debout. Raziel fit signe à Crin d'ombre de l'attendre, le cheval fusionna avec l'ombre de Raziel, satisfait le Traqueur pénétra dans la ruine. Pour des yeux normaux il s'agissait d'une simple ruine incendiée, mais pour Raziel cette ruine lui fournit de précieuses informations :

Premièrement : contrairement à ce que le mari, Hroggar, avait prétendu le feu n'avait pas été déclenchée de l'intérieur mais de l'extérieur.

Deuxièmement : Aucun feu normal ne peut faire fondre de la pierre. Donc le feu, du moins au démarrage, était d'origine magique.

Conclusion : Hroggar n'était probablement pas celui qui avait mis le feu a sa maison mais il avait délibérément choisi de couvrir celui ou celle qui avait massacrée sa famille. Pourquoi ?

Raziel tripota l'anneau en pierre de lune à sa main droite, cherchant une raison qui aurait pu pousser l'homme à commettre l'irréparable._ Ce serait la femme ? La nouvelle amante de Hroggar… Alva je crois. Ça serait logique, mais le Jarl ne me croira jamais si je ne fournis pas de preuves et en plus je n'ai rien trouvé qui prouve une quelconque présence vampirique._ Mais malgré tout, l'instinct de Raziel lui hurlait que quelques de gros se cachait sous ce meurtre. Raziel avait appris à faire confiance son instinct mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'un chasseur de vampire était autorisé à faire.

Soudain Raziel sentit Aubéclat se mettre à chauffer son dos, tandis que l'air autour de lui se refroidissait brutalement. Une petite voix retentit derrière lui.

« Qui vous êtes ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? » Raziel se retourna, main sur Aubéclat. Devant lui se trouver une petite fille a dont l'apparence trop transparente et éthérée indiqué clairement sa nature._ Génial un fantôme comme si cette enquête n'était pas déjà assez compliqué, heureusement que je n'ai pas remis mon masque._ Raziel lâcha la garde de sa lame et souri à la petite fille.

« Je m'appelle Raziel et toi ? »demanda t-il d'un ton aussi doux que possible.

_« _Helgi. » murmura timidement la fille fantôme. _Ce n'est pas le nom de la fille de Hroggar ça ?_ Ne sachant pas comment demander ça delicatement, il decida de demander directement.

« Dis moi petite es que tu te rappelles de ce qui t'ai arrivée ? » la petite fille pris un air pensif

« Je me rappelle qu'il y avait du feu et maman criait et puis… Dite vous voulez jouer avec moi ? » Raziel cligna des yeux surpris par cette transitions pour le moins surprenante. Raziel s'apprêtait à recentrer la conversation sur l'incendie mais décida de changer de tactique.

« Je te propose un marché, je joue avec toi et en échange tu réponds à mes questions, d'accord ? » La petite fille hocha la tête. « Bon, a quoi veux-tu jouer ? »

« Non, pas maintenant ! Venez me retrouver avant l'autre! après le coucher du soleil! »_ L'autre ?_ Avant que Raziel n'ait pu interroger plus avant la fillette terrifié, elle se volatilisa purement et simplement.

Raziel resta un instant au milieu de la maison en ruine pensif._ Lorsque les morts s'agitent il n'y a qu'une seul explication possible : nécromancie_. Raziel se doutait que cette 'Autre' dont avait parlé la petite devait être la même personne que celle qui avait mis le feu à la maison. _Mais pourquoi tenter d'asservir l'âme d'une petite fille ? Peu importe la raison, l'ordure qui a fait ça va goûter à Aubéclat !_ Il sentit une vague d'énergie provenir de l'artefact daedrique en question, signalant son approbation. _Et dire que certaines personnes pensent qu'Aubéclat et juste une jolie épée._

Raziel quitta le bâtiment et se cacha non loin de la ruine de manière à pouvoir surveiller les environs sans être vu. Raziel s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il put et s'arma de patience. _Seulement quelques heures avant la nuit._

Quelques heures plus tard :

Raziel regarda froidement la silhouette capuchonnée se diriger vers le bâtiment en ruine. Elle était apparue d'un coup dès l'instant ou le soleil avait disparu.

Se déplaçant furtivement elle s'était rapprochée du bâtiment détruit échappant aisément à la vigilance des gardes. Mais dommage pour elle, Raziel était infiniment plus dangereux que les pauvres gardes de Morthal. Dès qu'elle entra dans la maison, Raziel se glissa doucement à sa suite. En se rapprochant il parvint à déterminer que la silhouette appartenait à une femme. La femme en question se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, là où se situaient les tombes de la femme de Hroggar et de la petite Helgi. Il regarda la femme plongeait le bras dans la terre et extraire d'un seul coup le cercueil. Il était impossible qu'un humain possède assez de force pour faire ça._ Vampire..._

Un grand calme envahit Raziel tandis qu'il regardait sa proie. Il dégaina Aubéclat et s'avança.

Laelette se pencha sur le cercueil, envahie d'une joie malsaine. « Enfin, ma récompense… » Murmura-t-elle en caressant le cercueil. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit une voix froide comme la mort retentit.

« Les vivants ne suffisent plus ? » Laelette se retourna a une vitesse surhumaine et chargea croc dévoilé, la vermine masquée qui osait l'interrompre. En quelques secondes elle fut sur l'intrus qui n'avait pas bougée. Elle allait saigner cette vermine, oh comme elle allait se réjouir de ses…

**Douleurs, Souffrances.**

Laelette fixa abasourdis, la lame planté dans son ventre dégageant une énergie qui brulait la moindre parcelle de son corps. Au moment où elle allait portait son attaque, l'humain avait bougé avec une vitesse surnaturelle et frappé sans qu'elle ait été capable de le voir bouger.

« C-c-c'est impossible… ! Comment un humain… !? » Laelette ne finit jamais sa phrase. Son tueur retira sa lame et la renfonça dans le cœur du vampire.

Raziel retira ses armes et examina le cadavre du vampire. Nordique, cheveux bruns, jeune probablement infecté récemment. Avant que Raziel poursuive son investigation, la voix de la petite fille fantôme retentit.

« Merci de m'avoir, trouvée Laelette a mis le feu à la maison et elle voulait que je joue avec elle pour toujours … Je suis fatigué maintenant, je crois que je vais dormir… » La voix de la petite fille disparu. Raziel poussa un long soupir.

« Par Hircine. C'est pour ça que je hais les nécromanciens. » Murmura doucement l'assassin contenant son mépris a grande peine.

Un bruit de cavalcade retentit et un nordique surgit, il se figea en voyant le cadavre du vampire et poussa un cri déchirant.

« Laelette !NON! » L'homme se précipita en sanglotant sur le cadavre. « Au nom des huit ! Qu'es qui c'est passé !? » Avant que Raziel eut le temps de répondre l'homme vit les canines du vampire et se figea. « Oh non… »

« Calmez-vous. » la voix de Raziel arrêta net l'homme. « Écoutez, je comprends que c'est difficile mais pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Entre deux sanglots l'homme expliqua qu'il s'appelait Thonnir et qu'il était le mari de la défunte Laelette. Elle avait disparu il y a plusieurs mois de ça, Thonnir était persuadé qu'elle avait rejoint la rébellion des sombrages, savoir qu'elle était devenu un vampire… Le pauvre était totalement effondré.

«Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange avant qu'elle disparaisse ? » Thonnir , fronça les sourcils .

« Il y a bien quelque chose… Un peu avant sa disparition elle s'est mise à fréquenter Alva. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle la haïssait et du jour au lendemain elles sont devenues les meilleurs amies. »_ Alva ? La maitresse de Hroggar ? Tiens, tiens…Les pièces s'assemblent_ Voyant que Raziel restait silencieux, Thonnir comprit à quoi penser le chasseur. « Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Alva est un… » Raziel leva la main interrompant Thonnir.

« Thonnir voilà ce que nous allons faire : je vais aller examiner la maison d'Alva pendant ce temps tu vas aller raconter au jarl tout ce qui vient de se passer, ok ? » La voix de Raziel était calme et empreinte d'autorité. Thonnir ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Raziel laissa Thonnir en plan et se dirigea vers la maison d'Alva.

Raziel était furieux bien qu'il n'en montre aucun signe. Il n'avait pas survécu a tant de ses ennemis en laissant ses émotions dictée sa conduite.

Il pénétra discrètement dans la maison. Il observa l'intérieur de la maison : Hroggar était en train de dormir dans un lit collé au mur, tandis qu'un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Aucune trace d'Alva.

Raziel était à deux doigts de réveiller brutalement Hroggar et d'utiliser toute la sauvagerie dont il était capable pour lui faire cracher le morceau lorsqu'il remarqua une trappe grossièrement caché sous un tapis. _Bingo !_ pensa-t-il.

Il se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à la trappe, et examina la serrure. Elle avait été verrouillée, mais pour Raziel un verrou aussi simple ne lui prit que quelques secondes à crocheter. Une fois la trappe ouverte, Raziel se glissa dans le passage. La trappe ouvrait sur une petite salle carrée en pierre avec un cercueil au centre. Le cercueil était ouvert et la salle ne contenait rien d'autre. Raziel remarqua alors un livre placé dans le cercueil. Il le récupéra et le feuilleta rapidement.

Avec stupéfaction, Raziel se rendit compte que le livre était le journal intime d'Alva : d'après le livre Alva avait été transformé il y a quelques mois par un ancien vampire du nom de Morvath Piquine. Raziel grimaça en reconnaissant le nom du vampire qui avait terrorisé la région il y a près d'un siècle. La suite du journal fournit a Raziel les explications qu'il cherchait : Morvath avait l'intention de récupéré son ancien territoire de chasse et pour ça il avait décidé de recourir à une méthode pour le moins sournoise. Il avait l'intention de transformé la majorité des habitants en vampires. Alva avait été la première convertit. Morvath lui avait ordonné de se trouver un serviteur pour protéger son cercueil et d'infecter les habitants , elle avait donc séduit Hroggar en usant de ses 'atouts' naturelle et de ses pouvoirs de vampire et avait infecté la pauvre Laelette la transformant en une sorte de sous-vampire décérébré. Mais la femme de Hroggar avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose et Alva avait ordonné à Laelette de la tuer. Alva ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son esclave incendie la maison. Après avoir traité Laelette de 'sous merde décérèbre', elle avait clos son journal sur une dernière phrase : « Un individu a été engager par le jarl pour enquêter, son odeur est dangereuse, doit prévenir Morvath dès que possible… »

_Pauvre Morvath, je le plaindrais presque, son plan était presque parfait mais il a choisi une greluche accroc a son journal comme comparse. Bah, je ne vais pas me plaindre pour une fois qu'on me mâche le boulot._

« Qu'es que vous faites la ? » Une voix féminine retentit paniquée. Raziel se retourna, tranquillement pour faire face au vampire.

« Alva je présume ?» La nordique aux cheveux sombres écarquilla les yeux et vit le journal dans la main de Raziel. Elle poussa un cri inhumain et se jeta sur l'assassin qui l'attendait calmement. Raziel esquiva le coup d'Alva et fit siffler sa dague. La lame entailla profondément l'épaule du vampire. Paniqué et aveuglé par la douleur Alva s'enfuit laissant Hroggar couvrir sa fuite. Raziel ne tenta pas de poursuivre le vampire, il la rattraperait bien assez vite. Au lieu de ça il se tourna vers Hroggar qui armé d'une hache en acier tentait de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa maîtresse. Dès que Raziel plongea son regard dans les yeux de l'homme il comprit qui ne pouvait rien faire. Le pauvre nordique était totalement sous le joug d'Alva et ce depuis trop longtemps. Désormais seul la mort parviendrai a le libérer .

Soudain Hroggar chargea Raziel cherchant à lui briser le crâne. Pour Raziel : Hroggar se déplaçait tellement lentement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait du sur-place. Raziel s'avança et planta la lame courbé de sa dague dans le cœur du pauvre homme , le tuant sur le coup.

Hroggar s'effondra mais Raziel le rattrapa et le fit doucement glisser au sol. Raziel regarda avec tristesse l'homme et lui ferma les yeux.

« Puisses-tu trouver la paix en Aetherius. » Raziel se leva, et sorti du bâtiment.

Devant la porte se trouvait un duo de garde qui fixait la sortie de du village avec stupeur.

« Auriez-vous vu une nordique blessé passé par hasard ? » Les gardes regardèrent Raziel avec un air inquisiteur.

« Alva viens de sortir de la ville à l' instant, pourqu… ! » Avant que le garde n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Raziel lui fourra le journal d'Alva dans les bras.

« Partez donné ça au jarl et dites-lui que Vedgrohiik est parti à la poursuite d'Alva. » La voix de Raziel était d'une froideur extrême, avant que le garde n'ait le temps de répondre. Raziel tourna les talons et siffla Crin d'ombre. Son cheval surgit de son ombre et galopa à la poursuite d'Alva tandis que Raziel l'enfourchait au vol.

La nuit était d'un noir total, sans la moindre lumière provenant des étoiles ou de la Lune. Aucun être humain normal n'aurait été capable de traquer une proie dans ces conditions. Mais malheureusement pour Alva, Raziel n'était pas un être humain 'normal' et Crin d'ombre était un cheval originaire d'Oblivion. L'obscurité ne les empêchaient nullement de voir les traces de sang ou de pister l'odeur d'Alva.

Très vite Raziel arriva à une grotte non loin de Morthal. Il descendit de Crin d'ombre et huma l'air.

Alva était rentré il y a peu dans la grotte, son odeur se mêlait à celle de plusieurs autres individus. Raziel pouvait sentir quatre vampires en comptant Alva et le double d'esclaves vampiriques.

Un sourire sauvage se forma sur le visage masqué du chasseur.

« Trouvé… » Murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans la grotte.

Alva rentra en trombe dans la caverne et s'effondra à genoux devant un grand elfe noir qui se tenait assis avec d'autres vampires autour d'une grande table.

« Maître Morvath ! » s'écria la vampire. L'elfe noir se leva de la table qui occupait le centre de l'imposante caverne et s'approcha de la blessée ,escortait par un vampire orc.

« Nilus, prends les esclaves et va garder l'entrée. » La voix de Morvath retentit autoritaire, et un vampire Aldmer hocha la tête. Le haut elfe rejoignit ses 'troupes' et fonça à l'entrée. Morvath redirigea son attention sur son agent. « Au nom de Molag bal, Alva qu'es qui s'est passé ? » la vampire commença a raconté d'une voix tremblante.

« U-un humain est arrivé aujourd'hui… I-il a trouvé Laelette et l'a tué avant de remonter à moi, I-I-Il a failli m'arracher le cœur ! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir en sacrifiant Hroggar. » Morvath fut abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre: un **humain** avait tué l'un des leurs. Soudain le vampire dunmer pensa à quelque chose.

« Alva cette humain, était-il blessé ou fatigué ? » la nordique réfléchit un instant, toujours tremblante, avant de secouer la tête. « Non, il était totalement indemne et en parfaite santé. » Morvath poussa un sifflement de surprise. Si un autre de ses serviteurs lui avait dit ça il lui aurait arraché la gorge d'un coup de croc mais Alva avait largement prouvé sa fidélité.

« Attends Alva… » Morvath venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Cet humain a tué Laelette sans être blessés et sans se fatigué et tu es parvenu à lui échapper ? » Un sentiment d'horreur envahit les vampires présents comprenant ce que cela signifier. Avant qu'Alva ne puisse répondre un hurlement de douleur retentit, avant de s'interrompre violemment dans un gargouillis. Un bref bruit de combat retentit a l'entrée de la grotte avant de s'achever tout aussi vite.

« Nilus… ? » Morvath se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte.

« NILUS ? »

Silence… Morvath fit signe à ses serviteurs, aussitôt ils prirent les armes et se placèrent en éventails autour de leur seigneur.

Une minute passa , puis une seconde. Les vampires restèrent immobiles attendant une attaque qui ne venait pas.

Soudain, un objet circulaire vola et atterrie aux pieds de Morvath. Le vampire, aurait blêmis s'il avait pu, en reconnaissant la tête de Nilus.

« Sale chien ! » Alva commença à pilonner l'entrée de la grotte avec des pics de glaces matérialisés par magie.

« Arrête ! » Rugit Morvath en saisissant le bras d'Alva. Après qu'Alva se fut calmé, Le vampire se tourna vers son autre compagnon qui était resté étrangement silencieux. Morvath se figea en comprenant pourquoi …

Le vampire était mort, un carreau d'ébonite était enfoncé dans le cœur de l'orc. Un claquement sec retentit et la tête d'Alva parti violemment en arrière, morte. Un carreau planté entre les deux yeux.

Morvath se tourna d'où venait le tir et vit un homme capuchonné sortir de l'ombre, rangeant une arbalète dans un fourreau accroché dans son dos et dégainant deux courts glaives en métal noir.

Morvath poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur celui qui avait tué ses frères, pensant écraser l'humain arrogant en quelques coups.

Dès le premier échange, Morvath compris son erreur. L'humain le surpassait totalement, et cela a tous les niveaux. Le vampire centenaire était totalement dominé.

'C'est impossible ! pensa le dunmer paniqué ' ce n'est qu'un humain comment… ?'

Une lame s'enfonça dans son estomac interrompant ses pensées. Le vampire lâcha son épée et agrippa son assassin. Dans un geste de désespoir le vampire sortit la dague en argent qu'il portait à la ceinture et la planta dans l'épaule de l'assassin. Le chasseur de vampire réagit violemment en donna un coup de tête magistrale au vampire l'envoyant au sol.

Morvath s'effondra, son sang noir coulant a flot de sa plaie béante à l'estomac. Le vampire regarda son assassin rengainait ses lames et arrachait la dague enfoncé dans son épaule ,nonchalamment. Morvath regarda avec stupeur la blessure qui fumait et vit que l'argent sur la lame de sa dague avait été corrompu. Il comprit instantanément la nature de son adversaire.

« Tu… impossible… un enfant d'Hircine ?! » L'humain resta silencieux, son visage caché par son masque lugubre.

« Puisse les dieux avoir pitiés de toi, car je n'en aurai aucune. » La voix de Raziel retentit, semblable à de la glace, douce et pourtant froide et mortelle.

Raziel dégaina Aubéclat et l'enfonça dans la tête de l'ancien vampire le calcinant totalement. Raziel était furieux contre lui-même, il avait été arrogant et avait joué avec sa proie, se laissant emporter par ses instincts bestiaux . Résultat, son épaule allait mettre une bonne semaine avant de guérir._ Saloperie d'armes en argents!_

Raziel inspira profondément et examina la grotte. En comptant Laelette et Hroggar il avait tué 5 vampires et 9 de leurs esclaves. Et malgré ça Raziel n'était pas satisfait. Si il était arrivait quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait pu sauver la petite Helgi et sa mère. L'exécution des responsables de leurs morts ne les ramèneraient pas.

Raziel fit demi-tour, et s'apprêta à sortir de la caverne lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette fantomatique d'une petite fille du coin de l'œil. Raziel se retourna vivement mais la silhouette avait disparu. Étrangement Raziel était persuadé d'avoir vu le fantôme lui sourire. L'assassin secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Aller ça suffit avec les hallucinations, Raziel. » dit-il à voix haute. «…Bon je présume, qu'il faut que j'aille faire un rapport au Jarl. » Raziel sortie vivement de la caverne presse de sortir de cette tanière de vampires.

Il ne remarqua pas la fine silhouette d'une petite fille courant rejoindre deux autres spectres avant de disparaître.


	3. Chapter 2: le mage fou et la crypte

Mariie : merci pour tes encouragements, et tu avais vu juste j'ai commis quelques erreurs d'inattention, je m'en excuse.

SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin : Ne t'inquiète je suis déjà de nombreuses histoires et pour l'inspiration j'ai déjà des notes et des brouillons jusqu'au chapitre 15 ^^. (Ps : J'adore ton nom !)

Calcidoine : J'ai essayé sans le surlignage mais je me suis rendu compte que ça rendait le récit confus, donc à moins que je trouve un autre moyen je conserverais ma méthode. Et malheureusement je n'ai pas trouvé de beta. (SOUPIR) Mais je ne perds pas espoir ! )

* * *

**Chapitre deux **: **Le mage fou et la crypte**

La Brèche, non loin de Faillaise :

Raziel arrêta Crin d'Ombre devant la crevasse qui menait au fort de la garde de l'aube. Malgré sa nature daedrique le cheval était au bord de l'épuisement. L' assassin descendit et flatta l'encolure de son compagnon.

« Désolée pour ça mon frère. » Le cheval renifla en lui jetant un regard torve. Raziel serra les dents, si il avait eu le choix il aurait préfère éviter de retourner aussi tôt à ce maudit fort. Mais il se remémora alors la raison qui l'avait poussé à aller aussi vite qu'il était 'daedriquement' possible :

Après avoir était nommé Thane par le Jarl de Morthal (à son grand étonnement), Raziel avait décidé de faire un détour par le Bastion des Vigiles de Stendar, un ordre de prêtres-guerriers consacré à l'élimination de toutes créatures ou humains liées au daedra (vampires, lycanthropes, cultistes, nécromanciens etc.…). Raziel, avec les liens étroits qu'il entretenait avec les daedras Hircine et Méridia (fidèle du premier et champion du second), n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'approcher à moins d'un kilomètre de ces fanatiques pour qui Daedras rimé avec hérétiques. Raziel en avait vu assez pour savoir que les êtres totalement maléfiques étaient aussi rares que les êtres totalement bénéfiques. Mais en tant que 'membre' de la Garde de L'Aube Raziel était tenu de venir en aide aux alliés de La Garde que cela lui plaise ou non.

Mais Raziel ne s'était pas du tout attendu à trouver la base des vigiles détruite. Lorsque Raziel était arrivé, les feux qui avaient ravagés l'endroit étaient éteints, les cendres froides. Au vu des cadavres, Raziel avait pu observer que les vigiles avaient subis une attaque vampirique de grande envergure et malgré une défense vaillante les vigiles étaient tombés sous les coups de boutoirs des Morts-vivants. Mais malheureusement pour eux les vampires ne les avaient pas tués rapidement. Comme tous bons adeptes du Daedra Molag Bal, ils avaient pris leurs temps…

Raziel avait vu son lot d'horreur mais cela ne l'avait pas préparé à _ça _: les vigiles avaient été torturés avec une méticulosité effrayante. Chaque cadavres étaient couvert de plaies ou de brûlures avec souvent des membres manquants. Les quelques femmes parmi les vigiles avaient été violées, aux vu des traces, avant d'être crucifiés au mur du bâtiment e laissées là a agonisait pendant que leurs camarades se faisait tailler en pièces. Même dans la mort les traits des vigiles étaient gravés d'une souffrance indicible. C'était l'œuvre d'un esprit pervers et malade, avide de la souffrance d'autrui. Raziel aurait aimait se dire que seul des vampires avaient commis ces horreurs mais il savait que si ils y avaient des vampires, leurs serviteurs et/ou esclaves humains n'étaient pas loin derrière.

Une froide détermination avait envahie Raziel et devant les cadavres martyrisés des veilleurs il avait juré d'envoyer chaque vampires et chaque humains responsable de ce carnage en Oblivion. Après cela, Raziel avait enfourché Crin d'ombre et avait galopé à bride abattus vers Le fort de La Garde de l'Aube. Ne prenant que de rares arrêts pour les besoins essentiels. En théorie, il fallait une semaine pour rallier le fort en partant du bastion de vigiles. Raziel avait parcouru le chemin en quatre jours grâce à l'endurance et à la vitesse de Crin d'Ombre.

Revenant au présent, Raziel renvoya Crin d'Ombre qui se fondit dans son ombre et pénétra dans la crevasse menant au fort de la Garde. Très vite un trio de guerriers nordiques portant l'équipement de la Garde de l'Aube lui barra la route.

« Halte ! » lui cria le seul homme du trio, en menaçant Raziel avec une arbalète. « Vous êtes sur un terrain appartenant à la Garde de l'Aube, faites demi-tour immédiatement ! » Raziel regarda le nordique droit dans les yeux, ennuyé par ce contre temps.

« Ollrod, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes conneries. » Le nordique sursauta en reconnaissant la voix froide de l'assassin.

« R-Raziel ?! » Tilde et Vori, les deux autres gardes regardèrent l'assassin avec un air sombre, les yeux plein d'un mélange de haine et de peur. _Home, sweet home. _Pensa ironiquement L'assassin.

Ollrod reprit rapidement contenance et dirigea Raziel vers le fort le prévenant qu'un vigile était arrivé accompagné d'un mage._ Le vigile est sans doute un survivant de la chute du bastion, mais qui est le mage ?_

Raziel traversa rapidement la crevasse et sortie dans la vallée caché ou était bâti le Fort. Le fort avait été bâti de manière à n'avoir qu'une seul entrée mais une foultitude de sortie, il était aussi grand que la forteresse de Mornefort à Solitude mais en plus délabré. Raziel n'était jamais resté suffisamment longtemps au fort pour le considère comme un foyer. Isran l'envoyait sans cesse au loin pour enquêter ou pour éliminer divers groupuscule de vampires. Raziel avait l'impression d'être de retour dans l'enfer qu'avait été la Confrérie Noir. L'assassin serra les dents en se remémorant des souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés oubliés.

Raziel traversa rapidement la vallée croisant quelques autres Gardes qui lui jetèrent des regards haineux. Raziel les ignora et continua, arrivant devant la porte du Fort, Raziel repoussa ses sombres pensées. Il avait besoin d'être parfaitement concentré avant de faire face à Isran.

Les portes étaient gardés par un duo d'orcs, Raziel reconnu Durak et Mogrul. Les deux gardes restèrent silencieux et lui firent signe d'entrer.

Raziel pénétra à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris de trouver Isran dans le hall du fort. L'imposant rougegarde chauve avait une violente altercation avec un homme portant la tenue des vigiles de Stendar et un mage en robe rouge. Le mage attira les yeux de Raziel : c'était un impérial de stature moyenne avec des cheveux blancs tenu par une natte avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Le Vigile quant à lui n'avait rien de bien particulier à part sa calvitie.

« Pour l'amour des Huit, Isran ! Ne peux-tu pas mettre de côté ta rancune ! » Le Vigile qui venait de parler semblait être dans un état de détresse total._ Logique après que tous ces camarades se soient fait massacrés. _

« Je vous avais prévenu pour les vampires, Tolan, je vous avais dit a quelle point vous les sous estimiez ! Mais m'avez écouté ? Non ! Vous avez préfères rire, en me traitant de paranoïaque ! » Grogna Isran. Le mage s'avança alors :

« Sir Isran… Le bastion des vigiles a été détruit, tous ceux qui étaient présent lors de l'attaque ont été massacrés, l'ordre est en pièce. Vous aviez raison, ils avaient tort cela ne vous suffit pas ? » La voix du mage tremblait de colère._ Il semblerait que je me sois pressé pour rien. _Soupira Raziel. _N'empêche, ce mage à des couilles pour répondre à Isran sur ce ton, je croyais être le seul à pouvoir faire ça._

Après la réplique du mage, la colère avait déserté le visage d'Isran remplacé par de la tristesse.

« Ecouté ça n'a rien à voir avec mes querelles passé avec les vigiles, les vampires sont partout ! On a affaires à plusieurs clans très puissants et a une importante quantité d'Anciens vampires. Mes hommes sont débordés je n'ai pas assez de ressources pour une mission de sauvetage. »_ Oui bien sûr, précise plutôt que tu ne veux pas envoyer tes hommes mourir pour sauver des cadavres ce serait honnête au moins. _Pensa écœuré Raziel.

« Isran je t'en supplie les vigiles à la crypte de Sombreval sont peut être encore en vie ! » Avant qu'Isran ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, un raclement de gorge résonna. Le trio se tourna vers Raziel qui les regardait ennuyé le visage toujours masqué.

« Les missions de sauvetages ne sont pas ma spécialités mais je pense pouvoirs faire une exception. » _Adieu lit douillet et repos mérité. Mais je ne vais pas cracher sur une occasion qui me permet d'éviter de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire ici._ Le veilleur Tolan le regarda d'un air éberlué.

« Messire, je vous remercie de votre offre mais envoyait un homme seul… c'est du suicide. » _Alors ça fait un an que je fais des missions suicides… Dis comme ça c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre._

« C'est exact, envoyé un **Homme **seul serait du suicide… » Tolan et le mage regardèrent Isran étonnés d'entendre un tel concentré de haine dans sa voix. Raziel fit semblant e n'avoir rien entendu et se tourna vers Tolan.

« Pouvez-vous m'indiqué ou se trouve cette 'crypte de Sombreval' ? » Avant que Tolan ne puisse répondre le mage intervint.

« Inutile je vais vous y emmener. »_ Attends quoi ?_

« Tanis, non ! Tu nous as déjà bien assez aidés ! Ce combat n'est pas le tiens ! » Le dénommé Tanis se tourna vers le vigile inquiet un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez dire ça aux vampires. Je ne pense pas qu'ils feront une quelconque distinction s'ils l'emportent. » Le mage se tourna vers Isran qui continuait a fixé Raziel d'un air mauvais. « Avec votre permission ? » Le Chef des chasseurs de vampires grogna mais ne tenta pas d'arrêter Tanis._ Et merde voilà que je vais devoir jouait au baby-sitter._

« Ah au fait je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présenté. Je suis Tanis Aquila. » Le mage tendit sa main, Raziel la serra en se retenant de soupirer.

« Raziel Vedgrohiik_._ »_ ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas travaillé en duo…_

« Wah, bizarre comme nom, on vous jamais des blagues dessus ? » demanda joyeusement Tanis.

« Étrangement ceux qui essaient ont une durée de vie extrêmement courtes. » menaça Raziel. Mais la réaction du mage ne fut pas du tout celle qu'il attendait.

« Oh, il y a une malédiction ? J'adore les malédictions ! » S'exclama joyeusement le mage. « Bon allez ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a des vampires à réduire en cendres par la magie du lance flamme! Mmmm, barbecue… »

« Vous êtes fou ? » parvint à articuler l'assassin._ Pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'emmener ?_

« Moi, fou ? Mais c'est de la folie ! … Aha, fou, folie vous avez saisit ? Eh mais où vous allez ? Attendez-moi ! Faut que je prenne ma réserve de fromages ! »

Raziel enfouie son visage dans ses mains. _Hircine protège moi, il va falloir que je voyage avec __**ça**__ ?_

Une semaine plus tard, montagnes a la frontières entre Le clos et Hjalmarch.

« On est bientôt arrives ? » questionna Tanis.

« Non… » Grogna Raziel.

« Et maintenant ? »

« **NON**. »

« …Et mainte… » Raziel se tourna sur Crin d'Ombre et jeta un regard meurtrier sur la mage assit derrière lui.

« Tanis, si tu finis ta phrase, je t'arrache ce qui te sert e testicules pour m'en faire des boucles d'oreilles ! » Raziel n'était pas un individu qui s'énervait facilement mais après une semaine passée avec Tanis il était à deux de doigts de devenir un adepte de Shéogorath. Les deux hommes avaient voyagés tous les deux sur Crin d'Ombre au grand dam du cheval Daedra. En une semaine de voyage Raziel avait pu cerner l'individu nommé Tanis Aquila : Mage de talent, ancien légionnaire, doté d'un optimisme et d'une joie de vivre a tous épreuve et capable de faire sortir de ses gonds même le Grise-barbe le plus patient.

Mais un détail chiffonné l'Assassin. La famille Aquila n'était ni plus ni moins que la famille la plus puissante de tout l'Empire. Les Aquila étaient les descendant du héros de Kvatch, le guerrier qui s'était battu au côté de Martin Septim et qui avait servi l'empire jusqu'à sa mort. A ce titre les Aquila étaient devenus l'un des piliers de l'empire et tous savaient que si l'empire était encore debout c'était grâce à eux et à leurs loyautés inébranlables et à leurs sacrifices. Les membres de la famille c'était d'ailleurs illustré durant La Grande Guerre contre le Domaine Aldmerie. Les Aquila sont certes renommés mais ils ont payés cher cette gloire. _Alors, par Hircine, qu'es que ce mage fait là ?!_ Raziel avait beau réfléchir aucun scenario n'était plausible, il commençait a pensé que Tanis avait mentit sur son nom. Mais avec la personnalité du personnage tout est possible.

A son grand soulagement Raziel vit enfin leurs destinations : La crypte de Sombreval. Vu la proximité entre Le bastion rasé des vigiles et la crypte, Raziel était prêt à parier que les vampires avaient détruit les vigiles pour s'assurer qu'aucun gêneurs ne viennent les déranger.

Raziel fit signe a Tanis de rester silencieux, a son grand étonnement le mage opéra. Après avoir renvoyé Crin d'Ombre, le duo pénétra dans la Crypte.

Aussitôt, une odeur de pourritures et de sang mélangé envahit le nez de Raziel le faisant grimacer de dégoûts. Tanis s'apprêtait à questionner Raziel sur la suite des évènements quand des voix retentirent.

« Bon sang ! Ça fait des heures qu'ils sont rentrés, qu'es qu'ils foutent ? » Se lamenta une voix féminine.

« Arrête de t'excité, ce genre de ruines et toujours remplies de pièges et de Draugrs. » Grogna une voix masculine.

« Et alors, les morts-vivants sont pas censé être nos jouets ? »

« Rassure moi tu le fait exprès ? Les draugrs sont des zombies dont le but est de garder les vielles ruines nordiques contres tous les envahisseurs et cela nous inclues ! »

« N'empêche, je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui annoncera a Harkon qu'on a été retardé par de vulgaires tas d'os ambulant. »

« Tu marques un point… »

Raziel renifla doucement l'air et parvint à travers le voile crée par l'odeur de pourrie et sang à sentir avec difficulté deux vampires et une espèce de mort vivant canin? Raziel fit signe à Tanis et commença à lui parlé en utilisant le langage des signes utilisé par La Légion impérial.

« Deux vampires, un 'chien'. Je prends le vampire à gauche et le chien. Tu prends le vampire de droite. » Au grand soulagement de Raziel, Tanis ne chercha pas à argumenter.

Les deux hommes se mirent en position et firent 'feu' en même temps. Les vampires s'effondrèrent sans un cri, l'un avec un carreau en plein cœur, l'autre réduit en cendres par une boule de feu. Le chien mort-vivant tenta de les attaqués mais un carreau dans le crâne mit fin à son existence.

_Un chien des enfers… ces vampires ont décidés d'apporter l'artillerie lourde. Les vigiles n'avaient aucune chance._

« Raziel…J'ai trouvé les vigiles. » L'Assassin se tourna vers Tanis qui lui désignait un coin de la grotte. Raziel se rapprocha et découvrit l'origine de l'odeur de la grotte. Une quinzaine d'humains et dunmers avaient été massacrés et entassés, contrairement aux cadavres du Bastion, cela avaient été tués relativement vite.

« Je crains que nos chances de trouver des survivants viennent de disparaitre. »Soupira Raziel. « Tanis, repart prévenir les autres, je vais rester pour éliminer le reliquat de vampires. »_ Ces suceurs de sang vont apprendre qu'ils ne sont pas au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. _

« Non. » _Oh non…_

« Comment ça non ? » Grogna Raziel énervé.

« Pas envie. Je vais plutôt rester te filer un coup de main. Je t'ai dit que j'adorais les barbecues ? » Raziel poussa un long soupir et sachant pertinemment que le seul moyen de se débarrasser de Tanis était de l'assommer avant de le ligoter a Crin d'Ombre, il décida de faire avec._ Je sens que je vais le regretter._

« Ok, mais je décline toute responsabilité en cas de mort sanglante et douloureuse. » Tanis ricana doucement et suivi son compagnon dans les profondeurs de la crypte.

Contrairement à ce que craignait Raziel, Le duo ne rencontra qu'une faible résistance de la part des vampires. Les pièges et les morts-vivants gardiens avaient éliminés un bon nombre de vampires, et les survivants ne s'attendaient pas à affronter un Assassin expérimenté et un Mage fan d'explosion et d'incinération. Ils abattirent les vampires rapidement et efficacement ne prenant aucun risque et parvinrent à progressaient dans les ruines sans subir de blessures.

Mais plus ils progressaient dans les ruines et plus Raziel se sentait mal à l'aise. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi il sentait que quelque chose dans ces ruines était différent par rapport aux autres qu'il avait déjà explorés.

Ils finirent arriver à une grande cavité où était bâti une sorte de chapelle remplie de statues de gargouilles avec au centre, un autel entouré de flambeaux éteints. L'instinct de Raziel lui hurla de faire attention mais il avait beau regardé il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pourrait provenir le danger, Il était incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit autour de lui à cause de l'odeur de sang qui empestait la grotte couvrant toutes autres odeurs.

« Raziel, Il y a un truc bizarre avec ces ruines...» remarqua Tanis.

« Tu parles du fait que plus en s'enfonce et plus les ruines semblent être vielle ? » Murmura Raziel, en continuant à examiner les alentours.

« Ça, et ces statues de gargouilles qui nous suivent du regards. » Raziel se tourna vers le mage, les sourcils froncés sous son masque.

« Attends ? Quoi ?! » Les statues en questions explosèrent d'un coup se transformant en gargouilles de chairs et de sangs qui les chargèrent aussitôt ! Raziel et Tanis ripostèrent à grands renforts d'Aubéclat et d'éclairs enflammées et parvinrent à éliminer les six montres qui avaient tentés de les réduire en pièces. Raziel regarda avec stupeur les cadavres des monstres qui les avaient attaqués.

« Par Hircine, qu'es que c'est que ces choses ? » Tanis examina un instant les cadavres des gargouilles avant de répondre._ Si il parvient à m'expliquait…_

« Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je pense que ces 'gargouilles' sont semblables à des Atronachs. Mais au lieu d'être des daedras, je pense que ce sont des êtres créés artificiellement par un mélange de nécromancie et de magie du sang. »… _Bon il n'est pas si fou que ça._

« Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre sur le sujet. » Raziel observa Tanis en se demandant ou il avait bien pu apprendre ce genre de choses. Tanis haussa les épaules.

« On ne peu pas combattre ce que l'on ne comprend pas. » Récita le mage.

« Tu as conscience que c'est la première chose sensé que tu dis en une semaine ? » Dit Raziel d'un ton ironique.

Tanis fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à rétorquer vertement.

Il n'en eu pas le temps.

Une nuée de chauves-souris apparue de nulle part et se matérialisa en une créature grise ailée, ressemblant a un hideux mélange entre un humain et une chauve-souris, dépassant les deux mètres cinquante. _Un seigneur vampire ? Oh merde !_

Avant que Raziel eut le temps de faire un mouvement la créature le frappa d'un revers de la main, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la chapelle. Raziel s'écrasa contre un mur, dans un fracas de craquements lorsque ses os se brisèrent sous l'impact. Raziel s'effondra au sol et ne se releva pas.

« RAZIEL ! » avant que Tanis n'ai eu le temps de lançait un sort, La créature le saisit à la gorge et le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien, maintenant une poigne d'acier menaçant de lui brisait les cervicales à n'importe quelle moment.

« Sales vermines ! » Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que la créature était folle de rage. « A cause de vous tous les serviteurs que le seigneur Harkon m'avait confiés sont morts ! Comment avait vous osez nous traqués ? Vous êtes nos proies, mortels! »Rugit la créature, d'un ton fou.

Tanis vit les crocs du vampire s'approcher de son cou et cru sa dernière heure arrivé. Il chargea un sort, quitte à mourir il emporterait le vampire avec lui.

Un rugissement effroyable retentit, faisant trembler les murs de la grotte. Une masse gigantesque de fourrures noires s'abattit violemment sur le seigneur vampire, libérant au passage Tanis qui s'écroula et roula à l'abri aussi vite qu'il put.

Le mage se mit à genoux et tenta de comprendre ce qui se passé. Le vampire qui 5 minutes plus tôt allait lui arrachait la gorge était en train de se battre pour sa survie contre une sorte de gigantesque loup dressé sur ses pattes arrières et qui possédait une morphologie étrangement humaine. La bête devait avoisiner les trois mètres avec des griffes tranchantes comme des lames et des crocs si acérés qu'ils feraient pâlir un vampire.

Tanis sentit sa bouche s'asséchait lorsqu'il reconnut la créature. Au panthéon des prédateurs ultime lui et le vampire se disputait la première place.

Loup-garou. Enfant d'Hircine, Lycanthropes, Lycan. Une infinité de noms désignant une créature symbolisant la sauvagerie et la terreur à l'état pur.

Tanis observa le combat entre les deux monstres avec fascination. Les deux bêtes se donnaient des coups qui auraient déchiqueté l'orc le plus solide. Tanis fut obligé de reculer encore plus pour esquiver les éclaboussures de sangs. Si au début du duel, il semblait que les deux adversaires étaient de même puissance, a mesure que le combat progressait le vampire s'affaiblissait tandis que le loup-garou lui semblait gagner en puissance. Tanis avait l'impression que le Lycan semblait prendre un immense plaisir à déchiquetait son adversaire. Le mage remarqua étonné que le Loup-garou semblé porter une bague sur sa main/patte droite. Très vite il apparut pour Tanis et le vampire que le loup-garou faisait durait le combat juste pour le plaisir. Cette révélation provoqua la panique chez le vampire.

« Non ! Je ne mourais pas ici par la main d'une bête ! » Le seigneur vampire tenta de se téléportait loin de son adversaire. Avant qu'il n'en n'ait eu le temps, le Loup-garou saisi les ailes du vampire et les arracha d'un seul mouvement. Le vampire poussa un hurlement de douleur suraiguë, Le Lycan n'en n'avait pas fini avec son infortuné adversaire. Le Loup-garou saisit les bras du vampire de manière à l'immobiliser, totalement et ouvrit ses mâchoires.

Ce qui suivi choqua Tanis, au de-là des mots. Et le mage n'était pas une âme sensible pourtant.

Le loup-garou referma ses mâchoires sur le crâne du vampire qui poussa un hurlement qui s'acheva dans un craquement d'os brisé. Le Lycanthrope ne lâcha le vampire, que quand sa tête eut été réduis en une ignoble bouille de sang et de cervelle mêlé. Laissant tomber son adversaire Le Loup-garou poussa un rugissement de victoire qui résonna dans la caverne.

Lorsque le Lycan se tourna vers Tanis, le mage cru qu'au lieu d'être dévoré par une chauve-souris il allait finir dans l'estomac d'un loup. Et vu la facilité avec laquelle, il venait de massacrait le vampire, Tanis se dit qu'il pouvait commençait a prié Arkay. Soudain le loup-garou commença à convulser, son corps subissant des transformations, reprenant forme humaine. Après quelques secondes, à la place du loup garou se tenait Raziel, nu comme un ver et vivant, bien que portant toujours les marques dû a sa rencontre brutale avec un mur.

…

« Donc tu es un loup-garou ? » Raziel finit de se rhabiller en soupirant.

« Pour la énième fois Tanis, OUI ! » Après que Raziel ait expliqué à Tanis qu'il était un 'enfant d'Hircine' ou lycanthrope pour les profanes, il avait craint que Tanis panique ou qu'il se mette à lui balancer des boules de feu voire les deux en même temps. A la place le mage s'était mis à le harceler avec une myriade de questions, les yeux pétillants d'excitations. Raziel avait été tenté de ne pas répondre à ses questions, mais il avait décidé que donné quelques explications au mage ne poserait aucun problèmes. Il avait oublié qu'il parlait à Tanis…

« Depuis quand tu as été infecté ? » Commença le mage.

« Je suis né Loup, ce n'ai pas une malédiction, c'est ce que je suis. » Soupira Raziel.

« Comment tu te transformes ? »

« Sais pas trop, je le fais c'est tout. »

« Combien de fois tu peux changer par jour ?... »

« Ça dépends, au grands maximum trois fois, au-delà ça devient risqué… »

« Tu avais pas des os brisés ? » S'inquiéta le mage

« La transformation permet de booster les capacités régénératives. Je suis par encore tout à fait guéri mais je peux bouger normalement. » Raziel bougea les bras pour le prouvait et sentit une douleur lancinante lui parcourir le corps. Il l'encaissa sans broncher dû à la force de l'habitude.

Raziel n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Tanis parvenait à prendre la nouvelle aussi bien. Pas de cris, pas de peur ou de haine juste cette curiosité pour le moins étrange sinon malsaine.

« Dis Raziel, si les membres de la Garde te haïssent c'est à cause du fait que tu sois un lycanthrope ? » Questionna le mage, un air sombre sur son visage habituellement joyeux.

« Oui et non… Disons que le fait que je sois un non-humain n'a rien arrangé à l'affaire mais ma nature n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle ils me haïssent. » Avant que Tanis ait pu poser une autre question, Raziel l'arrêta. « On va arrêter les questions-là, j'aimerai récupérer l'artefact et quitter cette grotte avant que d'autres vampires nous tombent dessus.

« Ok… » Grogna le mage déçu._ On dirait un gamin à qui on aurait volé sa sucette. _pensa Raziel amusé_._

Le duo se dirigea vers l'autel au centre de la chapelle. Tanis s'approcha et commença chercher un mécanisme.

« Oy, Raziel il y a un bouton. » _mécanisme+ ruine= piège !_

« Attends on ne sait pas ce que… »

**Click**. _Oh c'est pas vrai…_

« KUAAAAAk. Wabbajack ! » Lorsque Tanis avait appuyé sur le bouton un pique avait jailli lui transperçant la main. La pique se rétracta après quelques secondes, laissant s'effondrer Tanis.

Raziel s'approcha et examina la plaie qui décorait la main droite de Tanis avec stupéfaction il observa que la pique en se rétractant avait cautérisé la plaie. Pourquoi ? Ça Raziel n'en avait aucune putain d'idée. En examinant Tanis il le trouva étrangement pale… Comme quelqu'un qui aurait perdu beaucoup de sang._ Un sceau hématique ? Non c'est autre chose…_

Après que la pique se soit rétractée, les flambeaux s'étaient allumés d'un feu violet et une sorte de cercueil de pierre était sorti du sol dans un crissement aigu.

« Tanis… » Le mage hocha la tête en préparant un sort tandis que Raziel tenait son arbalète prête à l'emploi._ Il est peu probable qu'il y a un truc vivant là-dedans mais après avoir vu des statues s'animaient et avoir eu la totalité de mes os brisés par un seigneur vampire_ _je préfère être prudent._

Lorsque le cercueil s'ouvrit les deux hommes restèrent bouche bée en voyant le contenue du tombeau minérale, s'effondrait sur le sol devant eux.

« C'est… une femme ? » Raziel cru qu'une porte d'Oblivion venait de s'ouvrir devant lui.

« Et plutôt mignonne. » Raziel secoua la tête devant le sens des priorités de son camarade.

« On s'en fout Tanis. »_ Bordel qui c'est ? Non d'abord comment elle peut être encore vivant ! Aucun humain ne pourrait… Oh, ça explique la perte de sang de Tanis !_

« Euh Raziel… » Commença Tanis d'un ton hésitant.

« Quoi ? »_Tanis qui hésite ?_

« Le parchemin sur son dos… »_ Oh par Hircine, non !_

« Pitié dit moi que c'est pas… » commença Raziel.

« C'est un **Parchemin Des Anciens**. » La sentence tomba. Une phrase tellement simple mais emplie de terribles implications.

« … »_PAR HIRCINE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE PUTAIN DE GROTTE !_

« Raziel ? Tu vas bien ? Même si tu as remis ton masque, je peux voir que tu es vachement pâle, pour un humain… » Dit Tanis d'un ton hésitant.

« Tanis… » Commença Raziel, sentant une furieuse envie de tuer monté.

« Euh oui ? » s'inquiéta le mage.

«… Non rien. » Raziel soupira pour se calmer et dégaina sa dague en s'approchant de la femme, du vampire rectifia le Lycan, évanouie. Tanis s'interposa aussitôt.

« WOWOW ! On se calme petit loup ! Pas besoin de la rôtir ! » S'exclama le mage d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

« Tanis, dégage. Maintenant. » Grogna le Lycan.

« Attends, on va pas la tuer comme ça ! » S'indigna Tanis.

« **On** ne va pas la tuer comme ça. **Je** vais l'égorger avant qu'ont doivent affronter un autre vampire. » Rectifia Raziel

« Mais elle n'ait peut-être pas méchante ! » Argumenta Le mage

« Peut-être, peut-être pas… » Murmura Raziel sans bougeait.

« Tu égorgerais un innocente sous prétexte qu'elle pourrait éventuellement être dangereuse ? » Hurla le mage, maintenant furieux.

La réponse de Raziel se coinça dans sa gorge, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours cru que contrairement au Vigiles et aux Gardes il était imperméable au préjugé du genre : Non-humains = Déchets à détruire. Et pourtant, il venait de condamné à mort une femme qu'il ne connaissait absolument sous seul prétexte de sa race. Raziel fut écœuré par sa faiblesse et pour la première fois fut reconnaissant que Tanis l'ai accompagné._ Si il n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais égorgeait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation… Bon sang !_

« Ok, je te propose ça : on attends qu'elle se réveille avant de décider quoi faire. Ça te va ? » Soupira l'Assassin, en rengainant sa dague. Avant que Tanis ait pu répondre, un faible gémissement retentit venant de la femme/vampire allongée au sol.

« Ou… ? » la Femme remarqua alors la présence des deux hommes à côté d'elle. « Qui vous a envoyé ici ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton inquiet.

« Qui attendiez-vous ? » Grogna Raziel, en saisissant son arbalète, toujours chargée, connaissant pertinemment sa réponse.

« Je m'attendais à trouver quelqu'un … qui soit comme moi. » répondit d'un ton hésitant. _Ah elle attendait d'autres vampires… C'est peut-être pas le moment de le remarquer mais Tanis avait vu juste, elle est vraiment séduisante. Masi quelque chose me chiffonne, si un vampire est privé de sang trop longtemps, il finit par devenir fou et subit des mutations. Or les traces sur les ruines prouvent qu'elle a été enfermée pendant quelques siècles au moins. Il est impossible qu'un vampire normal reste sain après un jeûne de plusieurs siècles. _

« Euh, il est fort probable qu'on les ait une peu charcuté et un peu carbonisé… » Si Raziel n'avait pas été trop occupé à surveiller La Femme, il aurait étranglé Tanis pour le faire taire. La vampire se pencha sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les cadavres derrières eux. Raziel la vit froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je n'en reconnais aucun… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, elle se tourna vers Tanis. « Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me dire qui est le Haut-roi de Bordeciel ? » _Tiens, on saura au moins depuis combien de temps elle ait la dedans. _

Le mage et l'Assassin grimacèrent devant cette question pour le moins ardu dû à la situation politique de Bordeciel.

« C'est une question assez délicate… » Commença Tanis.

« Guerre civile ? » Questionna La Vampire.

« Toucher. » Soupira Le mage.

« Et bien ravie de voir que Bordeciel n'ai pas devenue plus ennuyant pendant mon sommeil. » Plaisanta la Vampire.

« Pour résumer : Il y a d'un côté les rebelles sombrages menée par Ulfric sombrages et de l'autre le Jarl Elisif, femme du précèdent Haut-roi soutenue par l'empire. » Résuma Raziel.

« Une seconde… quel empire ? » Les deux Hommes regardèrent la femme ébahis.

« L'empire … de Cyrodiil. » Hésita Tanis.

« Cyrodiil est le cœur d'un empire ?! » S'exclama la vampire, les yeux écarquillé de stupeur.

« Juste au cas où, es que le nom de Talos vous dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Raziel.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

_Ok, donc on a un vampire qui a plus de 3000 ans… Bon sang, elle est plus vielle qu'un dieu !_ Par reflexe Raziel dégaina son arbalète et visa la vampire. Plus par menace que par réel intention de tuer.

« Attendez ! » S'écria La vampire en voyant Raziel pointé son arbalète sur elle. « Si vous me tuez-vous aurez abattu un vampire, mais si des gens me cherchent c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de gros qui se prépare. Je peux vous aider à faire le jour sur cette histoire. » Raziel plissa les yeux, étonné qu'u vampire propose son aide a des tueurs de vampires.

« Qu'es que vous proposez ? » Demanda, Tanis.

« Ma famille habitait sur une ile à l'ouest de Solitude, elle doit toujours y être … en théorie. »_ Evidemment._

« Bien tenté, mais il n'ait pas question que je vous suive pour être encerclé par votre 'famille'. » Grogna Raziel.

« Je prends le risque. » dit simplement Tanis. Raziel se tourna vers le mage contenant a grande peine son envie de l'assommé.

« Tanis si tu veux mourir, il y des moyens plus doux. » dit Raziel en s'efforçant de garder un ton calme et posé.

« Si tu la tue, on sauras jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Tous ceux qui sont morts, vampires comme humains seront morts pour rien. » Souligna fermement le mage.

Raziel pesa un instant les mots de Tanis avant de grogner.

« Fait ce que tu veux. » L'Assassin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Tanis et la vampire seul. Tanis tenta de rappeler son camarade mais Raziel se volatilisa en un instant.

« Bon sang, je savais pas que les loups pouvaient avoir une tête de mule. » » Le mage se tourna souriant vers La vampire. « Et bien il semblerait que nous allons voyager ensemble pour un temps. »

« Vous n'allez pas à sa poursuite ? » questionna la vampire étonné.

« Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Si Raziel Vedgrohiik ne veut pas qu'on le trouve même tous les Aedras et Daedras réunis seraient incapables de le traqué. »Tanis se posa un instant. « À au fait je m'appelle Tanis. » dit-il en tendant sa main. « Tanis Aquila. »

« Sérana. » La vampire prit la main du mage et lui sourit en retour.

Raziel regarda le mage et la vampire sortir côte à côte et commençaient leurs voyage vers Solitude. Raziel avait eu l'intention de repartir vers le Fort de La Garde de L'Aube et laisser Tanis se débrouiller seul. Mais il savait que si le mage se faisait massacré, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour l'avoir abandonner. Et Raziel avait déjà assez de mort sur la conscience, sans avoir à en rajouté. De plus Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner ramper devant Isran.

_Il leurs faudra environ une dizaine de jour pour rallier Solitude et de là, ça dépendra de la position de l'Ile._ Raziel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir exciter. _Filature et escorte discrète… peut-être même assaut d'un repaire de vampire. Cette chasse promet._ Après une rapide prière a Hircine, Raziel se fondit dans les ombres à la suite de Tanis et Sérana. Indétectable même pour un vampire.

Si Raziel avait su, ce que sa décision allait déclenchait, il n'aurait pas été aussi content du voyage…


	4. Chapter 3: Castle Volkihar

Mariie : merci ça fait toujours plaisir, contents de voir que Tanis a réussi son rôle.

Et voila le chapitre 3 , merci de commenter et de faire part de vos impressions!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Castle Volkihar**

Quelques parts au nord d'Haafingar

« Par Hircine, dans quoi je me suis fourré. » Grogna Raziel en se grattant sa nouvelle barbe de trois-jours. Raziel avait suivi Tanis et Sérana sans éprouvait la moindre difficulté. A son grand désarroi leur voyage avait été d'un calme plat. Raziel avait bien cru mourir d'ennui pendant toute la durée de la traque, à une exception prête ou il avait rencontré une louve-garou lors de la traversé de Blancherive. Raziel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant le combat passionnant qui avait suivi. Il avait été stupéfait et extrêmement heureux de trouvait un adversaire à sa taille. Leur duel avait duré plusieurs heures mais avant qu'un vainqueur ne soit décidé Raziel fut forcé de rompre le combat pour ne pas perdre la trace de Tanis et Sérana. Raziel s'était excusé mortifié de devoir arrêté le combat et avais juré de revenir pour qu'ils puissent finir le duel. A son grand étonnement la louve avait fait preuve de compréhension et lui avait souhaité une bonne chasse avant de disparaitre. Cette rencontre avait mis Raziel de bonne humeur pour tout le reste du voyage jusqu'à qu'il arrive à destination. Pendant le voyage il avait vu Tanis et Sérana se rapprochait énormément et Raziel ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter._ J'espère qu'il n'est pas sous son emprise, la situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça._ Pensa Raziel en soupirant, se tournant vers la demeure familiale de Sérana.

Lorsqu'on dit repaire de vampires, on pense tout de suite à des grottes ou à de vieux manoirs en ruines et Raziel avait pu constater que avec les vampires les préjugés sont étonnamment vrais. Alors lorsque la demeure de la 'famille' de Sérana s'était avéré être le château le plus imposant que Raziel est jamais vu. Il avait cru être sous skooma. Vu de loin la forteresse paraissait juste être un fort perdu dans le brouillard, mais plus Raziel se rapprochait plus il sentait les émanations maléfiques du manoir s'intensifié. Avec dégout Raziel reconnu la signature d'un des seigneur daedra ennemi d'Hircine et Méridia que Raziel haïssait et craignait le plus : Molag Bal seigneur de la domination et de l'esclavage et accessoirement créateur des vampires. L'assassin se rappela l'autel qu'il avait détruit, avec l'aide d'un vigile nommé Tyranus, évitant une prolifération d'adeptes et de vampires. A ce moment la Raziel avait failli y rester s'il n'avait pas utiliser Aubéclat pour annuler le pouvoir de l'autel permettant au vigile de le détruire à coup de masse.

Le château devait contenir un de ses autels et Raziel n'était pas pressé d'affronter à nouveau le pouvoir d'un seigneur daedra. Raziel remarqua qu'une des ailes du château semblait avoir été abandonné et saccagé avec une étrange méticulosité, sans que Raziel voie un raison particulière. Comme tout repaire de vampires qui se respecte le château était entouré de gardes, de beaucoup de gardes. Raziel reconnu l'odeur de vampires et d'humains (probablement des esclaves servant de bétails par la même occasion.) _Ce château est encore mieux gardé que le palais de l'empereur. Qui est ce 'Harkon', qu'a cité ce vampire dans la crypte ? Uns seul chose est sûre pour être capable d'asservir un seigneur de sa race, ce type doit être monstrueusement fort et intelligent. C'est sans doute l'équivalent d'un roi chez les vampire._

Raziel se reporta sur la petite silhouette d'un bateau se rapprochant du château.

« Fait gaffe Tanis. » murmura Raziel inquiet.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur le bateau :

« Sacré baraque quand même. » siffla Tanis.

« Je sais, si je n'en n'ai pas parlé avant c'était pour éviter de passé pour la princesse excentrique qui fuit sa vie dorée. » ironisa Sérana.

« En théorie dans ce genre d'histoire la princesse et une vierge sans défense qui finit par se trouvait un larbin pour la servir. »

« Ça devrait pas être un chevalier servant ? »Remarqua la vampire.

« Non, non c'est bien un larbin. Je ne connais aucun chevalier qui aiderait une jeune pucelle en détresse sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Tous ces prétendus sauveurs ne cherchent sauver la princesse que pour avoir la reconnaissance du roi ! »Répondit le mage d'un ton sérieux.

« Si on suis ta logique, tu serais… ? »

« Un bon samaritain pyromane. » le duo éclata de rire avant qu'un silence confortable s'installer. Regardant sa compagne, admirant son magnifique visage, Tanis remarqua un changement d'humeur chez Sérana.

« Sérana tu es sûr que ça va ? » Questionna le mage aux cheveux blancs inquiet. Dès l'instant ou le château avait été en vue, l'humeur de Sérana avait changé du tout au tout. La vampire se tourna vers son compagnon, se forçant à sourire.

« Oui, ça va c'est juste… Disons que mes relations avec ma famille sont compliquées. » Soupira-t-elle. Tanis fronça les sourcils cherchant à devinait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Le mage incapable de devinait le fin mot de l'histoire se tourna vers le château.

« Euh, Tanis…, je sais que tes amis vaudraient probablement massacrer tout êtres ce trouvant dans le château… » Commença la vampire.

« Je sais, pas de boules de feu sur les vampires. » dit le mage d'un ton joyeux.

« Merci. » murmura Sérana reconnaissante. « Lorsque nous serons à l'intérieur laisse-moi parlé d'accord ? »

« Oki, je te suis. » dit le mage en souriant au vampire qui lui sourit en retour de reconnaissance.

Le bateau finit par atteindre la rive et aussitôt une nuée de gardes vampires et humains confondu encerclèrent le duo. Un grand vampire nordique s'approcha et commença à aboyait.

« Halte ! Qui ose… » La voix du vampire mourut lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Sérana. « D-D-Dame Sérana ?! » Le vampire se tourna vers ses camarades et aboya. « Faites place Dame Sérana est de retour ! » Aussitôt les gardes s'écartèrent et firent une garde d'honneur pour Tanis et Sérana. Le duo se fit escorté silencieusement jusqu'au Château et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Dès l'instant où ils pénétrèrent dans le Château Tanis fut assailli par l'odeur âcre du sang qui semblait imprégné chaque mur du palais. Le duo fut guidé jusqu'à une salle où se tenait un banquet …pour le moins exotique. Au grand écœurement de Tanis le plat principale du banquet semblait être constitué d'humains…toujours vivants pour leurs malheurs. Un vampire se tenait à la place d'honneur du banquet, nul doute qui s'agissait du maitre des lieux. Le nordique dégageait une aura de puissance et d'arrogance mêlé sans oublié les vêtements de luxe et la lame richement décoré qu'il arborait.

« Ah Sérana, ma fille tu es de retour. As-tu mon parchemin des anciens ? » Questionna le vampire d'un ton empreint d'une fausse affection, regardant avec avidité le parchemin accroché dans le dos de Sérana.

« Cela fait plusieurs milliers d'année que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et la première chose que tu me demande c'est si j'ai ton foutu parchemin ? » Grogna Sérana d'un ton outré.

« Oui, oui je suis ravi de te revoir. » dit le seigneur vampire d'un ton ennuyé. « Alors mon parchemin ? »

« Avec moi. » Murmura Sérana, d'un ton empreint de tristesse. Tanis devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas réduire en cendres l'ordure qu'était le père de Sérana.

« Et qu'avons-nous là. » Le seigneur vampire tourna ses yeux froids sur Tanis qui ne put s'empêchait de frissonné. Dès l'instant où il croisa le regard Tanis comprit instantanément qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Le vampire dégageait une tel puissance que l'air semblait tremblait autour de lui. Ce monstre était aussi diffèrent des autres vampires qu'un tigre est diffèrent d'un chien.

« Je suis Harkon, seigneur de ce château et maitre du clan Volkihar. Et vous êtes ? »Questionna le vampire.

« Tanis Aquila. » répondit le mage parvenant à contrôler sa voix.

« C'est l'homme qui m'a sauvé Père. » Intervint Sérana.

« Oh je vois. » Tanis se rappela que les vampires que lui et Raziel avaient abattus étaient sans doute ses serviteurs. « Et bien jeune homme je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez accompli. Et je pense que vous méritait une récompense. » Tanis cligna des yeux étonné. « Je ne vois qu'un seul cadeau rivalisant avec le retour de mon parchemin des anciens… et celui de ma fille. Je vous offre de rejoindre nos rangs. »

« Vous voulez que je devienne un vampire ? » questionna le mage bien que connaissant la réponse.

« Pas un simple vampire, je partagerais avec vous mon sang et vous rejoindrais la noblesse de notre race. Alors qu'en dites-vous ? » Tanis réfléchi sérieusement a la proposition de Harkon mais il savait pertinemment que derrière cette proposition alléchante se cachait une condition : il serait condamné à être un serviteur a la botte de Harkon et cela jusqu'à la mort. Tanis finit par prendre sa décision.

« Non. » la voix de Tanis claqua et fut aussitôt suivi par les sifflements de mépris des vampires présents.

« Vous osez refuser le présent que je vous offre ? » Harkon semblait à deux doigt d'imploser de rage.

« C'est ça. » Tanis se prépara à se battre.

« Alors vous êtes une proie et vous serez traité comme tel ! » Au signal de leur seigneur, les gardes plaquèrent violement Tanis au sol avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lançait un sort.

« STOP ! » La voix de Sérana tonna, arrêtant net les gardes qui regardèrent Harkon hésitant. Le seigneur vampire resta silencieux un instant avant d'ordonné d'un ton froid.

« Enfermé le avec le bétail, je déciderai de son sort plus tard. » Avant que Tanis ne fut emmené, il croisa le regard de Sérana où se mêlé peur et regret. Avec amertume Tanis se rendit compte que Raziel avait vu juste au sujet de la famille de Sérana.

Le mage fut jeté dans une cellule obscur dans les geôles du Château et attaché avec des menottes qui l'empêchait d'utilisait le moindre sort. Impuissant le mage tenta de discutait avec ses voisins de cellules sans succès. Avec horreur il vit qu'il y avait des femmes et des enfants parmi le 'bétail' des vampires et tous avaient le regard vide, perdu dans le vague. Tanis frissonna en pensant à ce qu'il avait dû subir, pour entre transformer en zombie. Dans le noir Tanis était incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit de son environnement mais l'odeur d'excrément et de pourriture lui donné une indication sur les conditions de vie des humains prisonniers.

Les heures passèrent, sans que le mage puisse deviner l'heure dans la noirceur de sa cellule sans lumière. Tanis se trouva a tenté de compter les pierres qui constituait les murs de sa cellule… dans le noir. Soudain un bruit de pas léger retentit. Tanis leva les yeux tandis que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait.

Avec joie il reconnut Sérana, le visage tiré et le parchemin des anciens dans le dos. Mais ça joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit son visage. Le côté droit de son visage avait été marbré de coup et certaines plaie saignés encore et au vu de sa posture elle devait avoir été blessée ailleurs.

« Par les huit, Sérana… » Murmura Tanis d'un ton horrifié. Le mage se doutait que Harkon n'était pas un père tendre mais faire ça a sa propre fille. Sérana secoua la tête.

« On a pas le temps, il faut sortir de là. » La vampire détacha le mage qui sentit une fureur aveugle l'envahir en contemplant l'étendue des dégâts sur Sérana. Le mage s'approcha et commença a auscultait la vampire. « On n'a pas… » Sérana se tu en voyant le regard de Tanis et se laissa faire. Le mage lui releva les manches et examina les bras de Sérana, étouffant un juron. Avec horreur il se rendit compte que son bras gauche été demis tandis que l'autre été couvert de plaies et d'entailles. Tanis se mit aussitôt au travail et soigna toutes les blessures handicapantes laissant les plaies superficielles. Continuant son travail, le mage ne put s'empêcher de remarqué la douceur de la peau de Sérana. En plus des blessures sur ses bras, Tanis trouva de profonde lacération principalement sur le dos et l'arrière des jambes de Sérana, lacérations qui semblait avoir été provoqué par un fouet, ainsi que plusieurs marques qui semblait avoir été faites avec un fer brûlant… En soignant ses plaies Tanis jura qu'il tuerait Harkon pour ça. Après 10 min de soin intensif, Tanis avait refermé toute les plaies pouvant handicaper Sérana et se tourna pour lui faire face heureux de voir que la douleur, du moins physique avait quitté le visage de Sérana. Tanis se pu s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la résistance de Sérana. Ses blessures aurait tué un humain normal et même pour un vampire, elles devaient la faire souffrir le martyr et pourtant elle avait trouvait la force de venir le délivrait.

« Merci… » Tanis regarda Sérana qui parvenait maintenant à se tenir sans trop de mal. Le mage prit d'une impulsion subite pris la main de Sérana et demanda.

« Qui ? » la vampire secoua la tête.

« Plus tard quand on sera sortie de la. » Le mage fut forcé de reconnaitre la justesse de l'argument et suivit Sérana hors de sa cellule. Le mage s'arrêta un instant devant les cages contenant les autres prisonniers.

« Ne peut-on rien faire pour les aider ? » demanda Tanis répugnant a laisser les pauvres bougres ainsi.

« On ne peut pas, ils ont été brisé même si nous les libérons ils resteront dans leurs cages. » Le cœur lourd Tanis suivit Sérana pour sortir de la prison. A l'aide d'un sort cachant leur odeur et couvrant le bruit de leurs pas le duo se faufila discrètement juste qu'à l'une des sorties annexes. Plusieurs fois ils durent se cacher pour éviter les patrouilles. Heureusement les gardes ne semblaient pas encore être au courant de leurs évasions.

La porte était gardé par deux esclaves humains qui moururent avant d'avoir eu le temps de donnait l'alerte. Le duo sortit enfin à l'air libre. Au grands effroi du mage il vit que la nuit été déjà tombé, alors qu'il était arrivé tôt dans la matinée. La nuit étant le territoire des vampires, Tanis regretta que leur évasion se fasse dans d'aussi mauvaise condition.

Malgré ça Tanis sentit une lueur d'espoir l'envahir. Maintenant tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de quittait cette foutu ile et de rejoindre la Garde de L'Aube qui se chargerait de…

« Tiens, tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous la ? » Tanis et Sérana se figèrent en entendant la voix rocailleuse d'un orc. Le vampire sorti de l'ombre accompagné par quatre autres membres de sa race et par une vingtaine d'esclaves humains. En une fraction de secondes le duo se trouva encerclé. Tanis sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Lui et Sérana était tous les deux a bouts de forces, ils n'arriveraient jamais à se débarrasser de leurs ennemis avant que des renforts n'arrivent.

« Le seigneur Harkon va être extrêmement déçu d'apprendre que ça chère fille a essayé de fuir avec son parchemin des anciens en compagnie d'un misérable humain. » La voix de l'orc était emplie de sarcasme. « Rendez-vous, tant que vous le pouvez encore ! Il ne faudrait pas abîmer notre bétail et la fille de notre seigneur. » Tanis jeta un coup d'œil à Sérana et vit qu'elle avait resserré sa prise sur sa dague. Tanis comprit le message et ses mains brillèrent d'une lumière blanche prête à cracher le feu. Voyant leur réaction, l'orc poussa un soupir faussement dépité.

« Comme vous voulait. » Avant que l'orc ne donne le signal de l'attaque, Tanis remarqua quelque chose derrière le vampire qui le fit sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Et, vous savez qu'es qui est mieux qu'un ange gardien ? » Sérana et les autres vampires furent complétement pris par surprise et tous se figèrent pour observer le mage souriant.

« Qu'es que c'est que ces conneries ? » Grogna L'orc.

« Deux mots : Loup gardien. » Articula Tanis.

Avant que les vampires n'aient eu le temps de réagir aux paroles de Tanis, une masse noire silencieuse s'abattit sur eux avec une sauvagerie inouïe.

En une fraction de secondes le groupe qui encerclait Tanis et Sérana fut réduit en un tas sanguinolent de chairs et d'os pulvérisé. L'attaque avait été si violent et imprévisible qu'aucun des gardes humains comme vampires n'avait eu le temps de donné l'alerte sans parler de hurlaient.

Sérana regarda horrifié le gigantesque loup-garou noir responsable du carnage et commença a reculait quand elle sentit la main de Tanis sur son bras. En se tournant vers le mage Sérana fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses yeux.

« Du calme. Tu n'as pas reconnu Raziel ? » dit le mage en souriant de toute ses dents.

* * *

Dire que Raziel était en colère, aurait été un euphémisme. Tandis qu'il fixait Tanis et Sérana le Lycan sentait montait une rage incontrôlable qui lui donnait envie de fonçait dans le château et dévorait tous les salopards qu'il contenait. Raziel dû faire des efforts monumentaux pour contenir ses émotions. Comme à chaque qu'il se transformait il avait une énorme difficulté a endigué ses sentiments, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. _Heureusement je suis habitué._

Toujours sous sa forme de loup Raziel grogna :

« Suivez…moi…Vite ! » Malgré le fait que les mots ait été déformés Raziel fut heureux de voir que le duo le suivit sans protestait. Raziel les conduit dans l'aile en ruines du château, passant les corps en pièces de plusieurs morts-vivants qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de barraient le chemin à Raziel. Le trio arriva très vite a une sorte de cuve creusait dans la falaise sur laquelle était bâti le château. La cuve était une sorte de docks en pierre, qui encadré un chemin montant jusqu' a une porte qui semblait avoir été condamné et récemment rouverte par les 'soins' de Raziel.

Tanis se pencha et examina l'installation abandonnée en contrebas qui semblait mené à l'aile déserte du palais.

« Euh je comprends l'idée, mais comment on va faire pour descendre ? » Sans dire un mot Raziel enroula ses bras autour de Tanis et Sérana._ D'habitude je fais ça du haut d'une chute d'eau …_

« Accrochez-vous…Et…ne criez…pas. » Tanis se figea comprenant ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Raziel.

« On ne va pas quand même pas… »Commença Sérana, Raziel l'interrompit en sautant dans le vide. Le mage et la vampire durent serraient les dents pour ne pas hurlaient en voyant le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse et probablement mortel.

Raziel atterrît brutalement sur le sol en pierre, le fissurant au passage et laissa tombait ses 'paquets'.

« Et tu oses dire que je suis fou ?! » s'indigna Tanis, Sans répondre Raziel se dirigea vers la porte en faisant signe au duo de le suivre.

« Evidemment … » grogna le mage de duo suivit Raziel qui les guida à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte dès qu'ils furent rentrés. Sérana tourna autour d'elle stupéfaite.

« Mais … C'est l'aile qui était réservé à ma mère ! Qu'es qui s'est passé ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Attendez…là. » grogna Raziel. Le Lycan disparut dans une pièce adjacente et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard sous forme humaine et rhabillés. L'assassin avait sa capuche rabattu et avait remis son masque.

« Pfiou, c'est qui s'appelle un sauvetage dans les règles de l'art… » Avant que Tanis n'eut le temps de finir Raziel fut sur lui et le souleva violemment en le tenant par le col de sa robe.

« Tu vas bien m'écoutait maintenant gamin, et tu vas graver mes mots dans ta petite tête : C'est la dernière fois que je sauve tes fesses de ta propre connerie. c'est bien claire ? » La voix de Raziel claqua dans le silence froide, signe que l'assassin était à deux doigt de le transformé en hachis parmentier. Tanis fut tenté d'essayer de plaisanter mais le regard que lui jeta Raziel suffit à l'en dissuader.

« Compris, croc blanc… » Marmonna le mage en soutenant son regard.

« Refait ça encore, une fois et je te tue moi-même. » Raziel lâcha le mage et se tourna vers Sérana prêt à lui faire subir le même traitement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte des blessures à peine guérie qu'arborait la vampire. Raziel se calma aussitôt en comprenant ce qu'avait dû subir Sérana pendant ces quelques heures._ Elle n'a pas besoin que je la sermonne. _

« Je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications. » Dit Raziel à la vampire.

« Tu es certain que l'endroit est sûr ? » Raziel hocha la tête._ Autant que faire se peut vu la situation._

« Yup, cette aile du château a été abandonné depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. Les morts vivants que j'ai abattu semblaient être là depuis une éternité. Le seigneur des lieux devait probablement les avoir oubliés. » Satisfait de sa réponse Sérana prit une chaise et invita les autres à faire de même. Tanis s'exécuta tandis que Raziel refusait poliment en allant se posté près de la porte de manière à pouvoir entendre l'arrivé d'ennemis. Sérana inspira et commença son histoire.

« Pour que vous puissiez comprendre toute l'histoire il me faut commencer du tout début. Ma famille se compose de trois membres : mon père Harkon et ma mère Valérica et nous sommes tous des vampires de sang pur bien qu'ayant eu des origines différents. Mon père était un contemporain d'Ysgramor le premier haut roi de Bordeciel. Mais suite à une querelle entre eux, mon père a choisi de faire bande à part. Il a construit un royaume sur une ile voisine de Solstheim. Il s'est mis à vénéré Molag Bal à la recherche de toujours plus de pouvoir. Il n' pas hésité à suivre à la lettre le rituel annuel de Portdefroid pour s'attirer les grâces du seigneur daedra.

Raziel grimaça en entendant parler de ce rituel. Le rituel consistait à offrir plusieurs jeunes femmes (pas forcement vierge.) à Molag Bal. Ce que le daedra faisait subir à ces filles personnes ne le savait mais le rituel ne pouvait avoir que deux issues pour les sacrifices : soit elles mouraient, soit elles survivaient, se voyant 'offrir' le vampirisme et devenant des vampires de sang pures : les filles de Portdefroid.

« Comme vous le doutez, j'ai subi le rituel comme ma mère avant moi et je suis parvenu à survivre. Mais peu après, mon père à sacrifier plusieurs milliers de ces sujets a Molag Bal qui a fait de lui son champion et l'a transformé en un vampire plus puissant qu'aucun n'autre. A partir de là j'ai vécu avec mon père et ma mère pendant trois cents ans, a le voir construire le clan Volkihar et a manipulait dans l'ombre les sociétés humaines. Je suis resté proche de ma mère tandis que plus le temps passé et plus mon père devenait avide de pouvoir. Jusqu'au jour où il découvrit un parchemin des anciens dévoilant une prophétie qui parlé d'un moyen de mettre fin à ''la tyrannie du soleil'. »

« Mettre fin à la tyrannie du soleil ? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire qu'il veut… » Commença Tanis

« Détruire le soleil et plonger le monde dans les ténèbres. » fini Séran.

« Ah, quelle abruti c'est totalement impossible ! Pas vrai Raziel ?... Raziel ? » L'assassin resta silencieux un instant avant de répondre, d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est possible ou pas. Mais il ne faudrait mieux pas sous-estimer le pouvoir d'un parchemin des anciens. On va vu suffisamment d'exemple pour savoir à quelle point ces trucs sont dangereux entre de mauvaises mains. » Raziel se tourna vers Sérana. « Juste pour savoir… Es que ton père ce rends compte que si il plonge le monde dans le noir il condamne sa propre espèce ? » Sérana sourit tristement.

« J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, et vous avez vu le résultat. »_ Génial, en plus d'être une ordure de première et un fanatique de Molag Bal, Harkon pense être un prophète. J'aurai jamais qu'un tel mélange était possible._

« Euh question… Comment éteindre le soleil pourrait détruire les vampires ? » Demanda Tanis confus.

«Loi de cause à effet : sans le soleil, les plantes meurt, sans les plantes les herbivores meurent, sans les herbivores les carnassiers meurent. Et cela faut pour les humains et pour les vampires. Ça ne serait probablement instantané, mais sans le soleil toute vie disparaîtra de Nirn en moins d'un an. A part quelques rares espèces de champignons et d'insectes. » Expliqua gravement Raziel. Tanis frissonna en prenant compte de la gravité de la situation.

« Une seconde… Pourquoi Harkon n'a pas mis son plan à exécution depuis le temps ? »_ C'est vrai ça, il a eu 5000 ans depuis qu'il a découvert cette prophétie._

« Pour décrypter la prophétie dans sa totalité, mon père a besoin de trois parchemin des anciens bien précis et d'un prêtre de la phalène. Il en possédait deux mais ma mère est intervenu pour l'empêchait de possédait les trois parchemins. » Répondit Sérana.

« Ça explique le fait que tu es était emprisonné dans cette crypte. »comprit Tanis.

« Je présume que ta mère ne t'a pas laissé le choix. »Grogna Raziel.

« Elle m'amener dans cette crypte en prétendant vouloir me montrait quelque chose mais elle lieu de ça elle m'a enfermé avec le parchemin en disant que 'c'était pour le mieux. » Même si elle essayé de garder un ton froid Tanis et Raziel voyaient bien que les actes de sa Mère avait blessé Sérana.

Après ces révélations, Raziel et Tanis restèrent silencieux un instant pour digèrent tout ça. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'un vampire avide de pouvoir veut détruire le monde._ Et ben voilà qui va ne pas plaire a Isran._

« Bon, qu'es que l'on fait ? » questionna Tanis.

« C'est simple on récupère les parchemins pour empêchera Harkon de mettre la main dessus. Puis on va prévenir la Garde de l'Aube pour éliminer tout le clan de Harkon. »Déclara fermement Raziel.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire ces saletés ne pousse pas dans les arbres ! Et quand au fait de faire flamber le château, je ne suis pas sûr que la garde ait suffisamment de combattants. »Soupira Tanis.

« Si on trouve ma mère on trouve le deuxième parchemin des anciens. » Raziel se tourna vers Sérana content d'avoir une piste.

« Un indice ? »

« Un seul : elle a mentionné un endroit auquel mon père ne penserait jamais. »_ Oh joie une énigme… Comme si on avait que ça à foutre._

Le trio resta silencieux réfléchissant.

« Garde tes amis prés de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus près. »Murmura doucement Raziel. Soudain la réponse apparut dans son esprit. « Le Château ! »

« Pardon ? » Tanis et Sérana regardèrent le Lycan les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

« Ça parait logique, personne n'aurait l'idée de se cacher sous les yeux de son traqueur. » marmonna Tanis

« Connaissant ma mère ça lui ressemblerait bien… » Approuva Sérana.

« Bon on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire. » Raziel se leva du mur auquel il était adosses et s'approcha de Tanis et Sérana. « Aurait tu la moindre d'où on pourrait commencer à cherchait ? » Demanda-t-il à Sérana. La vampire réfléchit un moment avant de dire.

« Ma Mère avait une jardin secret dans lequel elle faisait pousser divers ingrédients rares et des fleurs d'une rare beauté. Elle avait réussi à crée un véritable paradis végétal. » Sérana laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide un instant.

« Tu te souviens du chemin ? » Sérana hocha la tête. « Parfait, on te suit, j'aimerai évitai de trop tarder dans cet enfer. » _Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter tous les vampires du château sans renforts._

« Théoriquement l'enfer est pas censé être brulant ? Pas ce que je ne sais pas vous mais moi je me gèle. » Grelotta Tanis.

« Mon armure est ignifuge et isolante. » « Je suis une vampire. »

« Je me disais aussi. » soupira le mage, feignant le désespoir faisant rire Sérana et soupirer Raziel.

« Je présume que si tu as la force pour plaisanter c'est que tu vas bien. » grogna le Lycan. « Sérana tu nous guide ? »

Le petit groupe sortit rapidement de la vaste salle où ils s'étaient reposés et pénétrèrent dans les catacombes qui menait au jardin de Valérica.

Pendant près de 15 minutes le trio marcha dans une sorte de long couloir, interminable.

« Eurk, je croyais… que c'était que dans les romans…qu'on trouvait ce genre de couloir interminable… » Pantela, Tanis.

« Par Oblivion, le mage ! Ça même pas un quart d'heure qu'on marche. » Soupira Raziel.

« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi un couloir si long ? Sérieusement l'architecte avait quelque chose à compensait ou quoi ? »jura le mage au bords de l'évanouissement.

« Pas vraiment. » répondit Sérana amusée. « A l'origine cette zone du château était un passage secret servant d'échappatoire pour les habitants. »Expliqua la vampire.

« À l'origine ? »

« Mon père n'imagine même pas qu'ils puissent exister quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour le forçait à fuir son château. »

« Arrogance quand tu nous tiens. » Ironisa Raziel

« Pouah, vous sentez ça ? » S'étrangla Tanis.

Le trio s'arrêta humant l'air. Le tunnel était empli d'une odeur d'excréments, de sangs et de pourriture mélangés. Tanis plaignit Sérana et Raziel pour qui cela devait être pire à cause de leur odorat aiguisé. Sérana plaqua sa main sur son visage tandis que Raziel fonçait le nez derrière son masque.

« Mais qu'es que … ? » s'étrangla Sérana.

« Probablement une fosse ou un égout. Peut-être même les deux. » Commenta calmement Raziel bien qu'il était aussi dégouté que Sérana.

Le groupe continua sa route. A chaque mètre qu'ils avançaient l'odeur devenait de plus en plus insupportable._ Comme si elle ne l'était déjà pas assez._

« Talos… » S'étrangla Tanis et découvrant d'où venait l'odeur.

Ils venaient d'arrivé à ce qui avait dû être une gigantesque salle de banquet qui désormais était devenu la fosse a déchets des vampires. Raziel remarqua que là où ils se tenaient ils étaient au somment d'un escalier qui plongeait dans le tas d'immondices composés de corps a divers états de décompositions et de divers déchets que Raziel se refusa a examiné. D'après les marques sur les murs le tas d'immondices devait faire plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur !

« Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir plongeait dans ça ! » s'écria écœuré Sérana._ Je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce coup-là._

« Mmm, J'ai peut-être un plan. » Tanis s'approcha du bord du… de la fosse. « C'est pas ma spécialité mais je vais essayer. »

« Attends qu'es que tu… ? » Avant que Raziel n'ait eu le temps de finir Tanis commença à marmonner des formules et lança une série de sort. Aussitôt l'air se refroidit et un pont de glace se forma au-dessus de l'entré allant jusqu' à la sortie. Raziel poussa un léger sifflement impressionnait tandis que Sérana restait les yeux écarquillés devant l'ouvrage de Tanis.

« Impressionnant. » commenta Raziel.

« Urk… »

« Tanis ?! » Sérana se précipita sur le mage qui venait de tombait à genoux.

« Je vais bien… ça a pris plus de mana que je le pensais. » marmonna le mage. « Je suis plus feu que glace et combiné l'école de destruction avec l'école d'altération est plus difficile que je le pensais. »

« Juste pour savoir Tanis, tu te rends compte que combiné deux écoles de magie c'est du niveau d'un Archimage ? »

« Hein ? » _évidemment… Ce type deviendra probablement le plus puissant mage depuis… Comment il s'appelait l'Archimage qui s'est battu au côté du Héros de Kvatch ? Bah, c'est pas important._

Le trio s'avança sur le nouveau pont, Raziel en tête suivit par Tanis soutenu par Sérana. Raziel avança prudemment sur le pont jetant un regard dégouté sur le magma infâme qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

_Bizarre… Je sais que le seigneur vampire, Harkon, a abandonné l'endroit mais pourquoi il n'y pas de gardes ?_

« Raziel, attention ! » _Quoi ?_

Avant que Raziel ait eu le temps de réagir, quelque chose surgit de la fosse et se jeta sur lui le faisant basculer du pont. Raziel fut entrainé dans la fosse avec la créature qui l'avait attaqué toujours agrippés à lui. Il tenta de se dégager mais la bête avait une prise d'acier. Aveuglé par le contenu de la fosse Raziel était incapable de voir ce qui l'attaqué lorsqu'il sentit des crocs s'enfoncé dans sa nuque. Dans un sursaut de rage et de douleur Raziel saisit Tuzaus, et enfonça la dague enchantée dans la créature. Le Lycan n'arrêta de frapper que lorsque qu'il sentit la prise de son adversaire se relâché. Avec un sursaut de colère Raziel repoussa la créature et regagna la surface avant de manqué d'air.

« Attrape ma main ! » L'assassin avait sa vision troublé par le manque d'air et par les déchets qui le recouvrait mais il parvint à distinguait la forme floue d'une main devant lui. Raziel la saisit et se sentit remonté.

« Tu nous as foutu la frousse Raziel. » L'assassin se tourna vers sa sauveuse.

« Merci Sérana. » Il se tourna vers son adversaire et examina le cadavre de son adversaire qui flottait dans la fosse. C'était une créature grise ressemblant à un mélange impossible entre un humain, un requin et une chauve-souris : cette horreur était plus petite qu'un seigneur vampire mais sa peau grise était déformée par une quantité anormale de muscle. Raziel vit que la tête de la créature avait était réduit en charpie et devina ou ses coups avaient portés.

« Pour l'amour des divins, c'est quoi ça ? » grogna Tanis.

« Un vampire, ou plutôt ce qui l'en reste. » Murmura tristement Sérana. « J'ai entendu parler de vampire qui à force de se nourrir de chair humaine finissaient par subir des mutations. Il semblerait que ce pauvre bougre est déplu à mon père d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et comme punition il l'aura enfermé là. » Raziel grimaça en secouant ses vêtements pour en faire tomber autant de saletés que possible.

Contrairement aux idées reçues si un vampire ne se nourrit pas il ne meurt pas. Il se transforme devenant plus fort, ressemblant de moins a moins à un humain, mais tandis que son corps se renforce son esprit se déchire ne laissant rien de plus qu'un bête avide de sang. Le processus était terriblement long et douloureux.

« Raziel ça va ? Je crois que tu saigne… » Raziel sourit en continuant à se nettoyer autant que faire ce peu dans ces conditions.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qui est cool avec les Lycans c'est qu'on cicatrise vite. » Effectivement la blessure faites par les crocs du vampire mutant avait déjà arrêté de saigner.

Le trio sortit en vitesse ravie de ne pas avoir s'attarder plus longtemps dans la fosse. Tandis qu'il continuait à avancer Tanis posa LA question.

« Ça me turlupine depuis un moment mais entre vampire et loup-garou qui est le plus fort ? » Raziel et Sérana se raidirent en entendant cette question.

« Et bien ça dépend des points de vue… » Commença Sérana

« Les deux races sont équilibrés. » Déclara doucement Raziel, Tanis cligna des yeux étonnés de cette réponse.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu dise Wolf Power en faisant un salut, vu le nombre de vampire que tu as massacré ! »

« Je parle au niveau des races. Sous formes humains les loups-garous sont en moyennes plus rapide que les vampires qui eux ont davantage de forces. Les vampires ont d'ailleurs majoritairement un fort potentiel magique, pas vrai Sérana ? »

« C'est exact. » Confirma t-elle

« Après lorsque, chaque race prend sa forme bestial… Eh bien ça dépend, théoriquement le loup est plus puissant et rapide que la chauve-souris mais comme le vampire possède des pouvoirs tels que la métamorphose en chauve-souris et les sorts lambda, ça équilibre. Au niveau des faiblesses : Les vampires craignent le soleil et les armes en argent tandis que les Lycans ne craignent que l'argent.»

« Hm,… » Raziel remarqua que Tanis notai tout ce qu'il disait dans un journal._ D'où il sort ce journal ?_ « Oh au faites, pourquoi chez les nordiques les vampires sont bien plus haie que les loups-garous. » Cette fois ce fut Sérana qui lui répondit.

«Eh bien, Les Lycans vivent principalement en tribus qui se concentrent dans les régions sauvages et se contentent de vivre selon les enseignements de Hircine sans cherchaient particulièrement à faire du mal au humains. Et si un lycan devient fou, sa tribu le traque et règle le problème en interne. Mais les clans de vampires considèrent les humains comme leurs bétails et n'ont jamais cessés d'essayer de les dominaient .Comme tu peux t'en douter les nordiques ne se sont pas laisser faire, d'ailleurs ils ont souvent reçu l'aide de certaines tribus de lycans. »

« D'où la haine entre vampires et lycans. » Conclut Tanis.

« C'est ça. »

Avant que Tanis n'ait eu le temps de poser encore une autre question, ils débouchèrent sur une cour donnant sur un jardin avec au centre un cadran solaire.

« Je crois qu'on vient de trouvait le jardin de ta mère Sérana. »_Merci captain obvious. _

« Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. » grogna Raziel. Le jardin avait dû être magnifique à une époque mais désormais il était envahi par les mauvaises herbes qui étaient d'ailleurs la seule trace de vie dans le jardin. Sérana semblait dévasté par cette vision.

«Sérana… » Commença Tanis.

« Avant que je parte ce jardin était d'une beauté a coupait le souffle. Il était le résultat de centaines d'années d'entretient constant mais lorsqu'on l'admirait on pouvait affirmer sans hésitation qu'il en valait la peine. Et maintenant… »

« Pourquoi tu t'embête a ressassé de vieux souvenirs ? Le passé est mort et enterré. » Tanis se tourna vers Raziel prêt à le foudroyer. « Tout ce que tu as à faire et de pas perdre espoir et de récréer un jardin qui fera passer celui pour un rosier mal dégrossi. » Tanis et Sérana fixèrent l'assassin ébahis. « Ben quoi ? »_ J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?_

« Rien. » Tanis et Sérana se regardèrent un sourire amusé sur le visage. _Je sens que je vais en entendre parlé pendant… Et attends une seconde !_

« Hey les amoureux désolé de briser l'ambiance mais on fait quoi maintenant ? » Tanis et Sérana se raidirent et examinèrent la cour : à part l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivé ils n'y avaient aucun autre passage.

« Ne me dit pas qu'on est venu pour rien ! » Grogna Tanis.

« Peut-être pas… » Raziel se rapprocha avec curiosité du cadran solaire. « Sérana tu peu me parler de ce cadran solaire ? »

« Lunaire. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est un cadran lunaire. Un cadran solaire n'a pas une grande utilité pour des vampires. » expliqua t-elle

« Et donc… ? »

« Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ma mère a engagé un érudit Aldmer pour construire le cadran et qu'elle l'a fait installer le jour où elle a commencé à créer son jardin. »_ Tiens, tiens…_

« Donc ce n'est pas une pièce d'origine du château ? » Demanda Raziel.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Juste pour être sûr… Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il manque plusieurs pièces du cadran ? »

« Tu parles de ces pièces-là ? » demanda Tanis et montrant les trois pièces manquantes.

«…Ou tu as trouvé ces trucs ? »

« Pendant que Sérana te raconté l'histoire du cadran j'ai fouiné autour et j'ai trouvé ces trucs. Comme ça avait l'air important je les ait pris. Pourquoi ? »

« … On va dire que je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir fait gagner du temps. Sérana, Tanis prenaient chacun un morceau et allé le placé là où ça correspond. » Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le trio replaça les pièces manquantes. Le cadran se mit a vibré et dévoila un série de marches s'enfonçant dans le sol.

« Bingo ! » S'exclama Tanis.

« Raziel comment tu as… ? » Demanda Sérana.

« Instinct du chasseur. »

« Mais sinon ? »

« Juste ça, j'avais le pressentiment que le cadran cachait quelque chose, il manquait des pièces donc j'ai compris qu'il devait y avoir un passage secret. »

« Ah… »

« Bon vous venez ? »

Le trio descendit dans le passage. Ils progressèrent péniblement dans d'autres catacombes gardées par des gargouilles. Les affrontements ne leurs posait pas tant de problème mais à chaque mètres ils étaient assaillis par de nouvelles créatures. Ce qui ne posait aucun problème a Raziel mais commençait à énerver Tanis.

« Combien de ces saloperies il y a ?! » S'énerva Tanis en incinérant un monstre.

« Plein toi à ma Mère, c'est elle qui les a créés. » Cria Sérana en esquivant un coup avant d'enfoncer sa dague dans le crâne de son agresseur.

« Fait moi pensait a la remerciait ! » Ironisa le mage et continua à lancer des boules de feu.

« Oh les filles, plus de sorts et moins de parlotes. » Ordonna Raziel en décapitant avec aisance la gargouille malchanceuse qui lui faisait face, d'un revers d'Aubéclat.

« Au à-propos Raziel comment tu as fait pour avoir cette épée. » questionna Tanis.

« Tanis C'est pas le moment. » Dit Raziel en continuant à virevolté autour des gargouilles faisant pleuvoir une avalanche de coup.

« Oh allez ! »

« Euh les gars il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! » S'écria Sérana.

« Ça commence à être ennuyant. » Raziel dégaina Tuzaus en plus d'Aubéclat et se jeta en grognant sur le groupe de gargouilles qui venait d'arrivait en renforts.

« Je présume qu'il faut qu'on aille l'aider. »Soupira Sérana.

« Sérana, tu penses vraiment qu'il a besoin de notre aide ? »demanda Tanis.

« Tu veux continuer à avoir une dette envers lui ? »

« Eurk… Ok allons l'aider… » Tanis s'interrompit pour esquiver une tête de gargouille volant dans sa direction.

« Oh les filles, quand vous aurait fini de pinailler on pourra avancer. » Tanis et Sérana regardèrent ébahis les petits tas de cendres, tout ce qui restaient du groupe de gargouilles.

« Bon… Tant pis pour le coup de main. » Soupira Tanis. Le duo suivit l'assassin qui désamorçait les quelques pièges aisément, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les catacombes. Sérana resta silencieuse un moment étudiant la silhouette de Raziel avec curiosité.

« Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne… Je comprends que les blessures de Raziel se régénèrent puisqu'il est lycan, mais comment ça se fait que son armure ne porte aucune marque des coups qu'il a reçu? » Demanda t'elle a Tanis.

« Attends je le lui demande… RAZIEL ! »Cria le mage.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'assassin, une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

« Pourquoi ton armure se répare toute seul ? »

« Une chien parlant du nom de Barbas m'a offert cette armure, qui techniquement est plus une tenue qu'une armure. » Répondit L'assassin.

« Tu…Tu plaisante pas vrai ? »

« Tanis depuis qu'on s'est rencontré es que tu m'a vu plaisanter une fois ? »

Tanis et Sérana se contentèrent de le fixait stupéfait.

«Tanis… »

« Oui Sérana ? »

« C'est qui ce type ? »

« Ben Raziel. »

« Non je vais dire, les assassins surentraines possédant une foultitude d'artéfact daedra je ne pense pas que ça courent les rues. » Murmura la vampire. _Ils se rendent compte que je les entends, pas vrai ?_

« Nan c'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas le forçait a racontait sa vie. » Répondit Tanis en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as essayé ? »

« Oui… »

« Et ? »

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Mais… »

« **Tu ne veux pas le savoir**. »

« Oy on a un problème ! » le duo regarda Raziel qui se tenait immobile, entouré de cadavres de gargouilles et de tas de cendres, devant une cheminée encadré par des chandeliers fixés au mur. Ils se rendirent compte que le chemin s'arrêtait à cette cheminée. « C'est un cu de sac. »

« Impossible ! » Sérana se précipita pour inspecter le mur. « Non, non, non ! Il y forcement quelque chose ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Attends laisse-moi AAAAH… » Tanis trébucha sur le cadavre d'une gargouille et rattrapa de justesse a un chandelier.

Click.

« Click ? »

Le mur se mit à coulissé a tout vitesse révélant une salle caché.

« Tanis tu es un génie ! » Sérana embrassa joyeusement le mage tandis que Raziel entrait dans la salle.

« Sérana je mentirais en disant que la situation me déplait mais je ne peux pas respiré. » Articula Tanis dans les bras du vampire.

« Oh, désolé. » Les deux se sépareraient en rougissant, Tanis ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'ils entendirent Raziel juré.

« Putain, Sérieusement !? »

« Raziel ? » le duo pénétra rapidement dans la pièce caché qui d'après la quantité d'ingrédient semblait être un laboratoire. Raziel se tenait sur une sorte de promontoire qui surplombait un cercle de rune gravée dans le sol. L'assassin tenait un livre dans ses mains et le contenu semblait être la raison de sa colère. Raziel lança le livre à Sérana.

« C'est le journal de ta mère. Et il indique sa position.» Tanis et Sérana regardèrent l'assassin en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Raziel était énervé. « Elle a ouvert un portail vers le Cairn de l'âme. »

Tanis cligna des yeux d'incompréhension et se tourna vers Sérana qui avait blêmis.

« Oh non… »

« Euh désolé d'être le boulet du groupe mais c'est quoi le cairn de l'âme ? » Raziel se tourna vers Tanis avec un air sombre.

« Le Cairn de l'âme est un plan d'Oblivion ou sont envoyées toute les âmes qui sont emprisonnées dans les gemmes spirituelles noires. » Expliqua le Lycan.

« Oh joie et a quelle joyeux seigneur Daedra est affilié à ce plan ? »

« Aucun, les 'rois' du cairn de l'âme sont appelés les maitres Idéaux. Personnes ne les a jamais vu. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils soient des daedras. »

Le trio resta silencieux un instant avant que Tanis ne demande :

« Et maintenant ? » Raziel grogna en se grattant les cheveux.

« Le seul moyen pour retrouvait Valérica et de faire comme elle mais il nous manque un ingrédient essentiel pour ouvrir le portail. »

« Lequel ? Si c'est du sang de vierge je ne pourrais pas aider. »

« Le journal mentionne que pour ouvrir le portail il nous faut des fragments de gemmes spirituelles, du sel du néant raffinés, de la poudre d'os raffinés… Et le sang de Valérica. »Énuméra sombrement le nordique aux cheveux noir.

« Aie… Une seconde, Sérana, Valérica est ta mère biologique n'es pas ? » Demanda Tanis, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Eh oui… ? » répondit Sérana hésitante.

« Donc tu partages son sang, en théorie. »

« Mais bien sûr ! On n'a plus qu'à essayer. » Le trio se sépara pour trouver le reste des ingrédients. Qui se trouvait tous dans le labo.

« Euh je ne sais pas vous mais vous trouvé ça normal qu'une personne fuyant dans un mode parallèle laisse derrière tous les ingrédients pour que d'autres plus la suivre ? »demanda Tanis._ Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là._

« Tanis ça nous arrange, alors cherche pas la petite bête. » grogna Raziel.

« Ok, ok… »

« Bon je crois que tout est prêt… » Sérana s'approcha d'une coupe qui surplombait le cercle de rune. « Bon reste derrière j'ai aucune idée de ce qui vas se passé. »_ Oh joie, j'espère juste qu'on ne va pas atterrir chez Molag Bal._

« Rassurant. » murmura Tanis.

Sérana fit tomber les ingrédients dans la coupe et s'entailla la main, faisant couler quelques gouttes de son sang. Aussitôt des flammes violettes surgirent de la coupe et dans un grandement le cercle de rune se déforma révélant une sorte de tourbillon d'énergie bleu-violet qui formèrent une sorte de puits : le portail. _On y est…_

« Je présume que c'est le portail. »_ Faut Que j'explique a Tanis que ça sert à rien de souligner l'évidence. _

« J'y crois pas… Mère, tu y es vraiment arrivé. »Murmura Sérana pour elle-même.

« Bon allons y. » Raziel s'avança suivit de Tanis.

« Attendez ! » L'avertissement de Sérana arriva trop tard. Des filaments d'énergie s'abattirent sur Tanis semblant lui arraché… quelque chose ? Le mage tomba à genoux en criant de douleur.

Sérana se précipita sur lui mais Raziel fut plus rapide. Il saisit le mage et le traina hors de portée du portail.

« Ok, c'était quoi **ça** ?! » S'exclama le Lycan.

« J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. »Se maudit Sérana.

« De quoi ? »

« Le cairn de l'âme est le royaume de la non-vie, se faisant il est autant affamés d'âme que les vampires sont assoiffés de sang. »_ Donc le portail a tentait de dévoré l'âme de Tanis. _

« Pourquoi Tanis a été le seul à être affecté ? » Demanda Raziel.

« … Je ne suis pas sur mais peut être que l'épée que tu portes t'as protégeait. » Supposa Sérana. _Merci Aubéclat._

« Donc moi et Sérana pouvons entrer dans le Cairn mais pas Tanis ? »

« Exact. »

« Y a pas moyens que je reste derrière ! » s'indigna Tanis.

« Il y peut être un moyen… »_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _

« Où est le hic ? » Demande la mage.

« Vu qu'on a pas d'autre artéfact pour toi, il n'y a qu'un autre moyen : devenir un vampire. »

« Oh… »

« Réfléchis bien Tanis c'est un choix à sens unique. » Murmura Raziel.

« Quoi que tu choisisses… Je ne te jugerai pas. »L'encouragea Sérana.

« Juste pour savoir si je deviens vampire, je vais être obligés de tuer pour survivre ? »_ ça lui ressemble de s'inquiéter pour les autres avant de penser a lui._

« Non, ma Mère et moi avons mis au point il y a longtemps des potions de sang permettant de sustenter les membres de notre race. La particularité de ces potions est qu'elles ne nécessitent pas de sang humain. Du sang animal fait largement l'affaire. » Tanis et Raziel regardèrent étonnés Sérana._ Hey c'est nouveaux ça ! _

« J'ai pas vu beaucoup de ces potions chez Harkon… » Remarqua Tanis.

« Pour Père les a toujours détestés. Ils les trouvaient sans goût par rapports au sang humain. » La colère se lisait sur le visage de Sérana.

« Dans ces conditions… »Le mage prit une profonde inspiration, avant de prendre sa décision. « Fait de moi un vampire. »

« Tu es sur ? »

« Oui. Oh une dernière chose, Raziel. Vu que je vais devenir un vampire ça signifie que tu devras me tuer si Isran tant donne l'ordre ? » Raziel resta silencieux un instant. Lorsqu'il parla sa voix était imprégnée de détermination.

«Si Isran fait l'erreur de donné cette ordre et bien je lui rappellerai les raisons qui m'ont poussés à travailler avec lui et je quitterai la Garde. »

« Tu t'opposerai à une organisation de tueur de vampire pour un mec que tu connais que depuis quelque mois ? » S'étonna le mage.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête, j'avais déjà prévu de partir. Tu me donne juste le parfait prétexte pour tirer ma révérence. »Rétorqua l'assassin, ses yeux dorés brillant d'amusement.

« Bien sûr. » Ironisa Tanis en roulant des yeux.

« Je vais fouiller la bibliothèque du labo histoire de voir si je trouve quelque chose d'utile. »_ Laissons leurs un peu d'intimité._

Raziel tourna les talons laissant Sérana et Tanis seuls. L'assassin s'approcha de la bibliothèque ou il avait trouvé le journal de Valérica, espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Sans grand étonnement, il vit que tous les autres livres étaient illisibles ou bien tombé en poussières. _Valérica a dû enchanter son journal pour le maintenir à l'épreuve du temps._ Du coin de l'œil Raziel observa Tanis et Sérana. Vu que le lycan ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, l'un des deux devait avoir lancé un sort de silence. Mais vu le grand sourire sur le visage de Sérana , sourire qui devait se refléter sur le visage de Tanis, Raziel pouvait deviner le sujet de leur discussion. _5 septim qu'ils tombent amoureux avant la fin de cette mission… Es que je viens de parier avec moi-même ? Par Hircine c'est plus grave que je le pensais._

Raziel regarda Sérana planté ses crocs en douceurs dans la nuque de Tanis, sans que le mage se plaigne. Le processus dura moins d'une minute puis Tanis s'effondra. Sérana le soutint et le laissa doucement glissé au sol. Raziel rejoignit Sérana d'un pas tranquille.

« Alors ? »

« Il vivra. »_ C'est pas ce que je voulais savoir…_

« La transformation prendra combien de temps ? »

« Quelques heures tout au plus. »_Hein ?_

« Si vite ? En théorie il faut plusieurs semaines pour que la transformation se fasse. »

« C'est vrai dans le cas des infectés par sanguinare vampiris. Mais lorsqu'on est transformé par un vampire de sang pur, la transformation et plus rapide et moins désagréable. »_ Intéressant…_

Sans ajouter un mot l'assassin s'assît en tailleur et se cala contre le mur prés à attendre. Pendant un temps la vampire et le Lycan restèrent silencieux avant que Sérana ne tente de relancer la conversation.

« Raziel… Je peux te posé une question ? »

« Pose là. »_On verra si je répondrai ou pas._

« Pourquoi nous aide tu Tanis et moi ? Tu ne me dois rien et tu ne connais Tanis que depuis une courte période. Alors pourquoi ? » Raziel regarda Sérana et vit que son regard n'avait rien d'accusateurs. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Raziel était là. _Elle a passé sa vie avec des vampires qui agissaient toujours avec un motif caché pas étonnant qu'elle se demande si j'ai pas un objectif secret._

«… Je fais juste ce qui me parait être juste. » Avant que Sérana ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit Raziel continua. «Tu sais, je pourrais te poser la même question au sujet de Tanis. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé ? » Sérana resta silencieuse un instant.

« Il est la seul personne en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. »

« C'est une raison qui en vaut une autre. » Déclara l'assassin une lueur amusé dans les yeux. _C'est une vampire vielle de plusieurs millénaires et pourtant elle se conduit comme une petite fille...Enfin une petite fille avec une force herculéenne et des pouvoirs magiques de malades._ « Je vais dormir réveille-moi si tu entends quelque chose. » L'assassin ferma les yeux et se cala la tête appuyé contre le mur. Sérana regarda le lycan s'endormir, étonné de la manière dont la discussion venait de se finir.

« Je ne le comprends pas. » murmura t'elle doucement.

Apres plusieurs heures, Tanis poussa un léger grognement réveillant Raziel._ Ah la belle au bois dormant est de retour._

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Raziel, remarquant le teint pâle du nouveau vampire.

« Pas très vivant. »fit le mage en passant la langue sur ses nouveaux crocs. Raziel regarda les pupilles de Tanis remarquant qu'elles étaient désormais identiques à celles de Sérana. En dehors de ça aucun n'autre changements n'était visible._ C'est toujours Tanis, des crocs et des pupilles phosphorescentes en plus. _

« Allez debout. » Sérana prit Tanis par la main et le releva, tandis que Raziel se dirigeait vers le portail qui était resté ouvert.

« Je passe devant. » Raziel remarqua que les deux vampires avaient gardés leurs mains liés. _Eh ça va être plus rapide que je le pensais._ Pensa amuser le lycan en souriant derrière son masque.

Le trio s'approcha du portail sans qu'il ait les vagues d'énergies de la première fois.

« Allez c'est partit. » Raziel disparut en premier dans le portail suivi par le duo Tanis/Sérana.

A la sortie du portail Tanis resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'offrait le Cairn de l'âme.

Tout le paysage était gris, sans vie parsemé de faille d'où émanait des filaments d'énergies, de ruines en briques noirs et d'obscure parodie d'arbres gris comme le reste du paysage et sans la moindre feuille. Le ciel aussi était étrange : il était constituait d'un gigantesque vortex noir autour duquel gravitait des filaments d'énergie dont la couleur varié entre le gris, le violet et le bleu. Les vampires ne sont pas censés sentir le froid, et pourtant Tanis et Sérana étaient gelés devant le paysage infernal qui s'étirait devant eux. Si la mort avait un royaume ils venaient d'y posé un pied.

« Bon… Une idée d'où on doit aller Raziel ? » Le mage attendit une réponse qui ne venait pas. « Raziel… ? »

Tanis et Sérana examinèrent les alentours et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai. » Soupira Sérana.

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Tanis… »

« Désolé. »


	5. Chapter 4: Le Cairn de l'âme

Mariie : Merci pour le soutien, ça fait toujours plaisir !

SarevokDothrakiDovahkiin : Je ne sais pas pour toi mais lorsque Harkon nous laisse partir de son château sans même nous menacer dans le jeu, j'ai toujours trouvé ça un peu abusé alors j'ai remodelé la quête pour rendre ça plus réaliste. Dans le cas des personnages, honnêtement je ne sais pas, ils feront sans doute une apparition mais je me demande si je vais leurs donner un rôle plus important ou si je les laisse comme porte manteau.

**Chapitre 4 : Le Cairn de L'âme : **

Pour la première fois de sa vie Raziel était totalement et définitivement perdu. _Par l'Oblivion ! Comment je me suis foutu là-dedans ?! »_

Même si cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage, Raziel était fou de rage. La situation était devenue hors de contrôle dès l'instant où il avait traversé ce satané portail qui l'avait transporté dans le Cairn de l'âme. Il avait tenté de retrouver Tanis et Sérana mais très vite il s'était rendu compte de la futilité de ses recherches. Son odorat ne lui offrait aucune piste à cause de l'absence total d'odeur dans le Cairn, et avec le décor se répétant à l'infinie Raziel était incapable de s'orientait.

L'assassin avait fini par opter pour la stratégie 'Avancer tout droit en attendant de tomber sur quelque chose'. Il avait marché pendant ce qui lui avait semblait être des heures sans voir un seul changement dans le paysage. Les seuls éléments qui variés étaient la présence plus ou moins importante d'âmes errantes piégés dans le cairn et les quelques attaques de créatures, que faute de mieux Raziel avait appelé osseux. Ces créatures, probablement les gardiens du Cairn, ressemblés a des squelettes humain (plus ou moins complet) ou à des draugrs, d'une couleur oscillant entre le violet sombre et le bleu nuit et entouré d'une sorte de brume bleu-noir qui semblait être de nature électrique. Raziel n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature de ces montres mais une chose était sûr : Aubéclat faisait des merveilles contre eux, malgré le fait qu'ils soient bien plus coriace que des morts vivants lambda.

Soudain Raziel aperçu un changement dans le paysage : un grand bâtiment ressemblant a une tour de garde se découpé à l'horizon. Heureux de voir autre chose que des arbres morts et des ruines noirs, L'Assassin prit l'initiative d'aller examiner la tour, qui pulsait une énergie étrange. En s'approchant Raziel se rendit compte que plus il se rapprochait du bâtiment, moins il rencontrait d'âmes errantes. Lorsque le lycan arriva à la porte de la tour, les environs étaient vides de toute présence. Comprenant que quelque chose de gros devait se cacher à l'intérieur, Raziel dégaina Aubéclat et l'un de ses glaives avant d'entrer.

A son grands étonnement, il atterrît dans une sorte de cour bâtit comme une arène avec un trio d'alcôves avec une gigantesque statue guerrier contenue dans chaque. Le portail se referma brutalement derrière Raziel dans un claquement sonore. L'Assassin comprit froidement qu'il était pris au piège. Sans grande surprise Raziel vit les statues s'animés et comprit qu'ils ne s'agissaient pas le moins du monde de statues mais d'osseux. Chacun des monstrueux guerriers étaient aussi grands qu'un géant de Bordeciel et étaient vêtus d'une armure en os d'une créature que Raziel fut incapable de reconnaître. Chacun des géants avait une arme, de taille démesuré, différentes : Arc, hache à deux mains, massue et bouclier toutes faites en os.

Alors que les monstres l'encerclaient Raziel se fendit d'un sourire amusé sous son masque d'acier.

« Enfin des adversaires correctes. » Murmura L'assassin, en se mettant en garde.

Ailleurs dans le Cairn.

« Pour l'amour des Divins, Tanis ! As-tu la moindre idée d'où on est ? » Demanda Sérana, énervé.

« Tu crois vraiment que si je le savait tu poserais cette question ? » Rétorqua ironiquement Le mage. Le duo se trouvait sur le dos d'un cheval squelettique enveloppés de flammes violettes, et galopaient dans le Cairn .

Sérana soupira de dépit devant l'insouciance de son compagnon. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le Cairn Tanis avait insisté pour aider autant que faire se peut les âmes emprisonnés dans le Carin de l'âme. Après avoir aidé un écrivain fantôme à finir l'œuvre de sa "vie", ils avaient libérés un cheval fantôme du nom de Arvak, le même qu'ils chevauchaient en ce moment, le cheval s'était pris d'affection pour Tanis sans raison apparente et le mage avait décidé d'en faire son familier.

Le duo avait repéré au loin une sorte de grande forteresse en pierre noir entouré d'une sorte de champ de force violet. N'ayant pas de meilleure idée ils décidèrent d'aller enquêter. Mais il y avait un hic : plus ils avançaient vers la forteresse et plus elle semblait s'éloigner. Tanis et Sérana avaient été à deux doigts de perdre espoir quand Tanis avait eu l'idée de se servir d'Arvak. Étrangement à la seconde où ils furent sur le dos du cheval fantôme leur progression devint normale et ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la forteresse. Quel que soit l'étrange sortilège qui les avait atteints, cela n'affectait pas Arvak. Mais ce qui laissé pantois les deux vampires était la vitesse a laquelle se déplaçait le cheval fantôme : il se déplaçait aussi vite que le cheval daedrique de Raziel et semblait ne pas se soucier du poids de ses cavaliers.

Tanis ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant faire une course Crin D'Ombre VS Arvak. Son sourire s'estompa légèrement lorsqu'il pensa à sa nouvelle condition de vampire : somme tout si on oubliait le régime alimentaire pour le moins bizarre (Tanis était soulagé de ne pas avoir à se nourrir d'humains grâce aux potions de Sérana) et l'interdiction totale de se bronzer au soleil, la condition de vampire offrait de nombreux avantages : plus de force, plus de vitesse, une augmentation exponentielle de mana et une ribambelle de nouveaux pouvoirs. Bon c'est vrai qu'il y avait l'histoire que son âme appartenait à Molag Bal mais Tanis savait qu'il existait plus d'une manière de gruger un Daedra et était persuadé qu'il trouverait un moyen d'éviter ça.

Le duo arriva alors devant la forteresse. Tanis testa la résistance de la barrière qui encerclait le bâtiment en balançant un trait de feu à pleine puissance dessus. Le sort qui aurait pu réduire en cendres un mammouth eu à peu près autant d'effet qu'un pétard mouillé sur la barrière. Tanis grimaça.

« Ça va pas être possible de passer en force. » Soupira le mage.

« Il doit bien y avoir un mécanisme, n'importe quoi… Une barrière de ce genre ne tiens pas comme ça par la grâce des Divins. » Dit Sérana en posant un regard inquisiteur sur le mur d'énergie.

« Probablement mais… »

« Sérana ? » Le duo sursauta. Ils firent une forme sortir de l'ombre. Tanis regarda avec curiosité la femme qui venait d'apparaître. La nordique était le portrait craché de Sérana avec quelques années en plus et une coiffure différente.

« Mère ? C'est bien toi ? » Demanda Sérana la voix pleine d'espoir.

« Par le sang de Bal, Sérana qu'es que tu fais ici ? Si _Il_ t'a trouvé…Ce pourrait-il que Harkon… Il a trouvé un autre moyen de compléter la prophétie n'es pas ? » Demanda Valérica d'un ton empreint de crainte.

« Non Mère, je me suis enfuis avec l'aide de mes compagnons avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de déchiffrer le parchemin. » La rassura Sérana. Le soulagement envahie le visage de Valérica, mais il fut bien vite remplacé par de l'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas, si tu lui as échappé que fait tu ici ? »

« N'es pas évidant ? Je suis là pour toi ! On a besoin de ton aide pour trouver le parchemin des anciens et arrêter les plans de Père. »

« Tu veux affronter Harkon ? Sérana, il est trop puissant pour nous . »Murmura Valérica d'un ton résigné

« Pour vous deux seuls sans nul doute, mais vous n'êtes pas seul. » Intervint Tanis. Valérica se tourna pour examiner le mage.

« Et qu'avons-nous là… ? Transformé depuis peu… Aurais-je tort de penser que vous êtes celui qui a sauvé ma fille. »

« Eh bien oui, enfaîte c'est votre fille qui m'a sauvé. » Dit Tanis avec un sourire penaud. Valérica haussa les sourcils de surprise et ouvra la bouche pour le questionner mais s'interrompit.

« Sérana… J'ai besoin de savoir, tu souhaites affronter Harkon mais es-tu prête à tuer ton propre père s'il le faut ? » Demanda-t-elle gravement. Sérana ferma les yeux et resta silencieuse un instant. Tanis pouvait deviner aisément quelle tempête devait se déchaîner dans son crâne. Sérana finit par ouvrir les yeux.

« Si il le faut je le ferai. » Dit-elle d'une voix empreinte de détermination, Tanis lui serra la main cherchant a la réconforter.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » murmura Valérica. « Le parchemin des anciens et avec moi, enfermés derrière cette barrière. Les maîtres idéaux ont placé cette barrière après que j'ai tenté de passer un contrat avec eux et je vous laisse deviner la suite. » Expliqua l'ancienne vampire.

« Ok, comment on brise cette barrière ? Parce j'ai essaye et le feu ça marche pas.» Soupira Tanis.

« Elle est maintenu en place par un trio de Gardiens non loin d'ici. »

« Des Gardiens ? » Demanda Sérana.

« Des morts-vivants très puissants et quasiment impossible a tué avec des moyens normaux. »

« Ah… Et je présume qu'il faut les tuer. Raziel me manque. » Déprima Tanis.

« Oui mais il y a un autre problème. »

« Le trio de morts-vivants compléments abusés ne suffisaient pas ?» Soupira Sérana

« Les maîtres Initiaux ont rajoutés un autre gardien dans le cas où la barrière serait détruite, et il est plus fort qu'une centaine de gardiens réunis. »

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent Sérana et de Tanis de concert, cherchant a imaginer qu'elle pouvait être cette créature.

« Enfaîte c'est un dragon qui a été piège par les maîtres Initiaux depuis une éternité. Et pour vous donner une idée il a des crocs qui font ma taille et des pouvoirs magiques de demi-dieu. »

« **QUOI** **?** »

« Voilà, donc après avoir tué les gardiens, dépêchez-vous de rappliquer ici. Croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas combattre un dragon en terrain découvert. » Termina Valérica.

« Un dragon… Un putain de dragon… » murmura Sérana.

« On va mourir… » Gémit Tanis.

« Allez Tanis, il y a toujours de l'espoir. » Avant que Tanis ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit un hurlement d'agonie inhumain retentit brisant le silence du Cairn de l'âme. Le cri finit par s'achever dans un aigu insupportable laissant le trio de vampire stupéfait.

« C'était quoi _ça_ ? »

« L'un des gardiens est mort, mais qui… ? »

Tanis et Sérana se regardèrent un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois qu'on vient de retrouver notre loup-garou favori et accessoirement nos chances de survie! »

« Ça me fait penser, on ferait peut-être mieux d'aller le chercher avant qu'il ne mette le feu au Cairn non ? »

« Oh ça c'est une bonne idée ! »

« Tanis... »

Pendant ce temps dans la 'tour' des gardiens.

Raziel roula pour esquiver la hache monstrueuse qui visait sa tête, laissant Aubéclat enfoncer dans le corps de sa première victime. La hache siffla et explosa l'un des piliers de l'arène. _Un coup comme ça et je suis mort_, pensa Raziel amusé. Même un vétéran chevronné tremblerait de peur devant le pouvoir destructeur des démons du Cairn de l'âme. Mais Raziel lui, sentait une joie sauvage l'envahir en affrontant ses ennemis inhumains. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un combat ne lui avait pas donné de telles sensations.

Le Lycan jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le cadavre du gardien-archer qui gisait avec Aubéclat enfoncé dans sa poitrine. La lame s'était avéré monstrueusement efficace contre les monstres mais était reste coince dans l'armure osseuse du gardien. Incapable de l'en extraire assez vite, Raziel avait dû l'abandonner pour esquiver les attaques des deux autres géants irrités pas la mort de leur frère, ils s'étaient mis à se battre en tandem et même si ils manquaient de rapidité cela été compensé par leurs synchronisations et par la puissance de leurs coups.

Raziel réfléchit à toute vitesse, tout en virevoltant pour esquiver les attaques. Une idée se forma dans sa tête. Raziel saisit son arbalète et tira à bout portant dans la tête du géant portant une hache de guerre. Raziel savait pertinemment que cela ne suffirait pas à le tuer mais le choc fit perdre l'équilibre au monstre pendant une fraction de secondes.

Une fraction de secondes.

Assez pour Raziel, qui laissa tomber son arbalète et dégaina son autre glaive avant de se jeter sur l'autre monstre tout ça dans le même mouvement. Le gardien tenta vainement de broyer le crâne de L'assassin d'un coup de massue, mais Raziel esquiva fluidement le coup avant de sauter sur le géant. Les deux glaives en ébonites s'enfoncèrent dans la tête brumeuse, Raziel sentit ses lames rencontrés une résistance sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait tranché. En tout cas ce fut efficace, le monstre fut tuer sur le coup et s'écroula. Raziel s'écarta du corps de sa proie tombé, en arrachant violemment ses lames et se tourna vers le dernier survivant. L'Assassin et le Gardien se fixèrent, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier mouvement.

Soudain une boule feu frappa violemment le Gardien dans le dos, le faisant tomber à genoux. Sans se soucier du fair-play de la situation, Raziel s'avança et fit voler la tête du géant déchu d'un simple revers. Il rengaina ses glaives avant d'aller ramasser Aubéclat et son arbalète puis il se tourna vers Tanis et Sérana.

« Vous étiez passé ou ? »Demanda t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

« Oh ici et là. De rien au fait. » Soupira Tanis.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte. » Rétorqua Raziel, amusé.

« On a trouvé ma Mère et le parchemin. Mais Il reste un petit problème… » Expliqua Sérana.

« On doit buter un dragon. » Finit Tanis.

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla Raziel.

Quelques explications plus tard

Au point au il en était Raziel était persuadé qu'un seigneur daedra s'acharné sur lui. Il avait beau avoir été entraîné pour être une machine à tuer il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour tuer un de ces monstres (bien évidemment il avait évité de le dire à voix haute ses alliés était déjà assez désespère comme ça). Pour le cas Sérana n'était d'aucune aide : à son époque les dragons étaient révères comme des demi-dieux et personnes ou presque n'étaient assez fou pour aller les affronter. Raziel était d'accord avec l'idée, il n'était pas un lâche mais il n'avait guère envie de lancer dans un combat à mort avec un lézard géant cracheur de feu. Mais il devait avouer que l'idée d'affronter un dragon comme les anciens héros nordiques était plus que tentante.

Le chasseur secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place._ D'abord le parchemin ensuite le dragon._ Suivant ses deux guides Raziel arriva bien vite à la forteresse qui lui avait décrite Sérana.

Devant le porche, Raziel aperçu une vampire qu'il devina être Valérica. Dès qu'elle le fit Valérica le fixa un air étrange sur son visage.

« Mère nous sommes… » Commença Sérana.

« Par le sang de Bal, Sérana ! Qu'es que c'est que ça ?! » S'étrangla la vampire millénaire en fixant un regard haineux a Raziel._ Oh joie une raciste haineuse, comme si la Garde de l'Aube ne suffisait pas._

« Mère c'est la personne dont je t'ai parlé celle qui m'a sauvé. »

« Tu avais oublié qu'il était un loup en plus d'être un chasseur de vampire ! »_ Prévisible_. Sérana s'apprêtai a défendre Raziel mais le lycan la devança.

« Valérica je vais être honnête avec vous : je me fous totalement de votre avis si je suis là c'est pour arrêter Harkon. Alors vous avez le choix : vous pouvez continuer à faire votre crise de la soixantaine jusqu'à ce que le dragon vienne nous buter ou alors vous ravaler votre putain de fierté mal placés et vous travailler avec moi. Je me fiche totalement de savoir ce que vous allez faire tant que vous le faites **maintenant. »**

La tirade cinglante cloua sur place le trio de vampire. Vu la tête de Valérica, Raziel cru un instant qu'elle allait lui arracher la gorge d'un coup de crocs. Raziel posa doucement sa main sur sa dague, envoyant un message clair. Les yeux de Valérica se mirent à briller de colère mais lorsque son regard se posa sur sa bague elle se figea. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sans doute pour se calmer avant de répondre.

« J'espère que Hircine a bien choisi son champion, sinon nous sommes tous morts. » Raziel sourit, amusé._ Tiens, tiens elle a reconnu ma bague._

« Croyez-moi, on ne devient pas le champion du seigneur de la chasse en faisant dans la demi-mesure. » Déclara le loup-garou d'un ton assuré.

« WOWOWOW, Attendez un moment ! Raziel tu es le champion d'Hircine ?! »

« Oui.»

« Et tu nous l'a pas dit ? »s'indigna Sérana.

« Vous n'avez pas demandé. »

« Euh, il marque un point-là. »Dit Tanis avec un soupir.

« Le champion des loups contre le champion des vampires… Peut-être reste-t-il un espoir de vaincre Harkon. » Murmura Valérica pour elle-même.

« Bon ou est le parch… » Un hurlement d'une puissance inouïe fit vibrer l'air. Raziel se retourna son arbalète dégainé, ce qu'il vit lui gela le sang. A la limite de sa vision, il vit une créature volante d'une taille monstrueuse se dirigeait vers a la vitesse d'un faucon. Raziel calcula que le dragon devait être encore plus gros qu'un mammouth, mais il y avait autre chose concernant ce dragon qui le perturbé mais il était incapable d'y mettre le doigt dessus.

« A l'intérieur vite ! » Rugit l'assassin._ Affronter ce mastodonte à terrain découvert c'est du suicide. _Le petit groupe se précipita à l'intérieur, Raziel se figea un instant une idée folle venait de lui venir à l'esprit. « Allez chercher le parchemin, je m'occupe du dragon. »

« Raziel même pour toi c'est du suicide ! » S'inquiéta Sérana. Tanis ne dit rien mais son regard valait plus qu'un long discours.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas j'ai un plan. » fit Raziel amusé par leurs inquiétudes. « Allez chercher ce foutu parchemin, on se retrouve de l'autre côté. » le duo ne parut pas entièrement convaincu mais ils acceptèrent et suivirent Valérica. L'Assassin se dirigea vers les escaliers cherchant à monter sur le toit. Raziel était conscience d'une chose ,pour buter un monstre plus fort que soi il fallait jouer sur la ruse et la surprise. Mais le souci était que les dragons, du moins d'après les légendes, étaient terriblement intelligents mais en contrepartie ils étaient orgueilleux et possédaient un grands sens de l'honneur. Avec un peu de chance Raziel pourrait jouer sur ça pour gagner du temps ou pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

Raziel finit par arriver là où il voulait : le somment de la tour de garde. Raziel rangea son arbalète et dégaina Aubéclat et attendit le regard fixé sur la bête qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite de lui. A mesure que le dragon se rapprochait Raziel vit qu'il était bien diffèrent des anciens dragons des légendes d'autrefois : La bête était recouvertes d'écailles d'un vert pourrissant, ses ailes semblait sur le point de se déchirer a tout instant. Raziel avait l'impression de voir un cadavre se mouvoir. Raziel regarda le dragon se rapprochait de lui et s'arrêtai a quelques mètres de lui. Et à sa grande stupéfaction le dragon se mit à lui parler !

« Drem yol lok, joor, Cela faisait maints siècles depuis ma dernière rencontre avec un mortel. » La voix du dragon était extrêmement grave et ressemblait à une sorte de grondement sourd pourtant parfaitement audible.

« Je suis étonnés que vous preniez le temps de discuter avec moi dragon, je m'attendais à ce que vous me réduisiez en cendres a la seconde ou vous me verriez. » dit Raziel prudemment en surveillant les réactions du dragon.

« Si tu avais tenté de fuir, je t'aurait tué. Les nivahriins, les lâches, ne méritent pas qu'on s'attarde sur leurs sorts. Mais plutôt que fuir pour ta vie, tu te dresses là devant moi prêt à te battre. Je ne sais s'il s'agit de folie ou de courage mais il n'y a pas de déshonneur à parler avec un adversaire, krilot, vaillant. Mais passons, avant le krif, le combat, pourrait tu me donner ton nom joor ? » Raziel fut étonnés de trouver tant de noblesse chez le dragon, comme quoi le monde regorgeait de surprise.

« Je suis Raziel Vedgrohiik. » Le dragon resta silencieux un instant avant de demander :

« Es le nom que tu as reçu à la naissance ou es le nom que tu t'es choisi ? »

« J'ai choisi ce nom pourquoi ? » le dragon murmura quelques mots en draconiques pour lui-même avant de refixer son attention sur Raziel.

« Je suis Durnehviir, maintenant Loup de l'ombre prouve moi que tu as plus que du courage ! » Raziel sourit sous son masque.

« Avec joie Dragon ! » Sur ces mots Raziel se jeta sur Durnehviir. Comme il s'attendait le dragon ne pensait pas que Raziel serait capable de l'atteindre._ Ne jamais sous-estimé la détente d'un loup garou._

Le dragon tenta d'esquiver mais l'assassin parvint à attraper l'aile droite du dragon et à enfoncer son épée, déchirant les restes de membranes du dragon. Priver d'une de ses ailes Durnehviir fut incapable de se maintenir en l'air et chuta, Raziel toujours accrochés.

Le haut, le bas dans la chute du dragon ces notions n'avaient plus aucun sens. Raziel s'agrippait avec l'énergie du désespoir sachant que s'il tombait de cette hauteur sous forme humaine il ne s'en sortirait sans doute pas.

Dans un fracas d'os brisés, Durnehviir s'écrasa dans une cour intérieure du château, Raziel fut projeté par le choc et atterrit violemment, par bonheur le sol était constitué de terre et non de pierre ce qui lui évita de subir trop de dégâts. L'assassin se releva aussi vite qu'il put et fit face au dragon. Comme il le pensait cette petite chute n'avait causé aucuns véritable dégâts à Durnehviir. Mais la perte de son aile semblait l'avoir mis en rogne.

« YOL TOOR SHUL »

« Hein ? »

Un torrent de feu violet jailli de la gueule du dragon, avec une puissance terrifiante. Raziel tenta d'esquiver mais n'y parvint pas complètement, son bras gauche fut pris dans les flammes. Raziel poussa un hurlement de douleur et se roula pour éteindre les flammes avec horreur il se rendit compte que sa tenue daedrique, sensé être imperméable au feu, ne l'avait absolument pas protégé. Raziel se planqua derrière une colonne pour éviter un autre torrent de feu. Raziel examina la colonne et vit une échappatoire._ Faites que ça marche..._

Durnehviir s'approcha de la colonne ou se planquait Raziel et la doucha de feu commençant à faire fondre la pierre. Le dragon referma ses mâchoires et s'approcha des restes fumants, triste de la mort du brom, du nordique, lorsqu'il sentit une présence. Durnehviir tourna la tête et vit un trio de Sildilon, ou vampires, un homme et deux femmes parmi lesquels il reconnut sa cible. Durnehviir était dégoûté de devoir jouer les chiens de gardes des maîtres initiaux, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ouvrit la gueule prêt a expédier les morts-vivants dans l'Oblivion, lorsqu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait commis la pire erreur possible dans un combat : croire son adversaire, sans avoir vu le corps. Quelque chose s'abattît violemment sur son crâne, et le dragon se trouva à fixer Raziel : son masque et sa capuche tombés et ses vêtements en lambeaux mais vivant. Le dragon se rendit compte qu'il s'était servi de la colonne comme appui pour pouvoir grimper sur le mur surplombant Durnehviir et ainsi le prendre par surprise.

« C'était un bon combat, Durnehviir. » Sur ses mots, l'assassin enfonça Aubéclat dans l'œil du dragon avec toute sa force.

Durnehviir poussa un hurlement d'agonie et envoya bouler Raziel en secouant sa tête avec une vigueur étonnante. Le lycan jura en sentant ses os se brisé sous le choc et resta immobile incapable de bouger autre chose que sa tête mais regarda avec satisfaction le dragon s'écrouler pour le plus bouger.

« RAZIEL ! » L'assassin jeta un regard fatigue sur Tanis qui fonçait vers lui. « Et mec, ferma pas les yeux ! Va pas vers la lumière tu m'entends ! Ne va pas vers la lumière ! »_ Bon sang , il est obligé de hurler ?_

« Pas le sang d'Hircine, le mage parle moins fort tu me vrille les oreilles. » Grogna Raziel. Au lieuxde repondre le mage commença a traiter les blessures de Raziel au grands soulagement de l'assassin.

« Et?!qu'es qui arrive au dragon? »S'inquiéta Sérana.

Le groupe se tourna vers le cadavre de Durnehviir qui venait de s'enflammer. En quelques secondes le corps tout entier fut consumé par des flammes violettes et blanches ne laissant qu'Aubéclat,gisante dans l'herbe.

« Wow, les dragons sont censé mourir comme ça ? »demanda Tanis.

« Il n'ait pas mort. »dit Valérica.

« Quoi ? »

« Durnehviir est liée au Cairn de l'âme, il ne peut pas mourir. »

« Putain comme si ça suffisait pas… Combien de temps avant sa résurrection ? »Grogna Raziel, inquiéte de devoir affronter une seconde fois le dragon dans son état.

« Un siècle, une semaine, une heure ? Qu'en sais-je ? »marmonna Valérica et secouant la tête.

« Oblivion… Tanis combien temps avant que je sois guéris ? »

« 10 min. »dit le mage en intensifiant sa magie de guérison.

« Fait le en 5, faut qu'on soit sorti du cairn avant que Durnehviir ne reviennent !.."» Raziel se tourna vers Sérana et Valérica.«Juste pour savoir, vous avez le parchemin ? »

« Oui. » Sérana montra le long rouleau attaché au dos de sa mère, Raziel remarque que le parchemin des anciens de Sérana et celui de Valérica était presque semblable, seul les ornements étaient différents.

« Parfait, alors sortons de là. » Raziel grogna de douleur lorsqu'il se releva, il manqua de chuter à nouveau mais Tanis le rattrapa. Raziel grogna un merci et parvint à se tenir droit sans aide. Ses blessures faisaient un mal de chien mais il en fallait plus pour le forcer a rester immobile. Après avoir récupéré Aubéclat le groupe sortit du fort ou une surprise les attendais.

« Putain vous vous foutez de moi ? » Soupira Raziel.

Perchés paisiblement devant l'entrée du fort ce tenait Durnehviir. _Enfin je crois._ Le dragon qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à son adversaire : Il était fier et ses écailles était d'un gris argentée qui semblait emmètre une aura lumineuse autour de lui, de plus ses ailes étaient complètes et vigoureuse. Raziel cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer et cherchant une raison a la transformation du dragon.

« Drem yol lok , Qahnaarin. » Salua Le dragon.

« Euh drem yol lok, à toi aussi. » répondit Raziel d'un ton hésitant.

« Je pense que je te dois des remerciements, Qahnaarin. »

« Euh pardon ? »

« Lorsque tu as utilisé l'épée de Méridia contre moi, les sorts qui imprégnés la lame ont endommagés la malédiction qui me liée au Cairn de l'âme, Grâce a cela j'ai pu me libérer des Maîtres Idéaux. Tu m'a libérer et permis de vivre a nouveau comme un Dovah ,Qahnaarin. J'ai une dette envers toi. »Expliqua le dragon d'un ton grave.

« Ravie d'avoir pu t'aider Durnehviir. » Répondit Raziel, étonné de voir a quelle point, Aubéclat était puissante. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que la lame avait le pouvoir de briser une malédiction._ C'est probablement du au fait que Méridia déteste les maître Idéaux._

« Je ne vois qu'une manière de pouvoir rembourser ma dette. » Le dragon inclina sa tête devant Raziel. « Aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à ta mort Qahnaarin je te fais serment d'allégeance. » Valérica et Sérana regardèrent bouche bée la scène digne des plus grandes légendes, Tanis lui trouvé ça plutôt logique tandis que Raziel était choqué au-delà des mots.

« Durnehviir tu es sur de toi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel honneur. »

« Qahnaarin, si je choisi de te servir ce n'ai pas juste parce que tu m'as aidé à me libérer de ma prison, tu as largement prouvé ta force en m'affrontant seul et en me vainquant. Tu es digne. »

« Et bien soit Durnehviir, mais j'aimerai te prévenir que je ne veux pas d'un serviteur. » Le dragon jeta un regard étonnes. « Mais je serai ravi d'avoir un frère d'arme. »

Le dragon émit un bruit de gorge ressemblant au fracas de pierre s'entrechoquant._ Probablement son rire._

« Qu'il en soit ainsi Qahnaarin ! »

« Juste pour savoir, ça veut dire quoi qanarin ? » demanda Tanis.

« Qahnaarin. »Corrigea Durnehviir. « En draconique cela signifie vainqueur. Bien êtes-vous prêt à retourner sur Nirn désormais ? »

« Oui il nous faut rejoindre le portail et… » Commença Valérica.

« Inutile. Je peux ouvrir un portail n'importe où en Bordeciel. » Le groupe fixa le dragon avec stupeur._ Wah , je savais qu'il était puissant mais a ce point!_

« Sérieux ? » demanda Tanis.

« Eh bien, ça nous évitera de devoir passer au travers des gardes de Père. » Murmura Sérana, soulagé.

« Qahnaarin , ou souhaite tu que j'ouvre le portail ? » demanda le dragon.«Cela fait maints millénaires que je ne suis pas retourné sur Nirn , tu ai sans doute mieux informés que moi sur la géographie de Bordeciel.»Raziel réfléchi un instant, il fallait un endroit dans la Brèche, non loin du fort de la Garde de L'Aube mais suffisamment isolé pour éviter de se faire remarquer…

« Tu penses pouvoir ouvrir un portail au monts de Velothi ? »

« Evidemment, dès que tu voudras partir fais-moi signe Qahnaarin. »

« Merci. » Raziel se tourna vers le trio de vampires. « Bon Tanis, tu sais ou on va mais pour ses dames je vais faire un résume : En gros il y a un ordre de chasseurs de vampires pour qui je "travaille" qui pourrait nous aider à éliminer Harkon. »

« Il y a un 'mais' n'es pas ? » Demanda Sérana.

« Mais contrairement à moi ils haïssent les vampires plus que tout au monde. Alors je vous laisse deviner leurs réactions lorsqu'ils vous verront. »

« Ils n'y a pas d'autres moyens ? » Interrogea Valérica.

« A moins que vous vouliez qu'on attaque Castle Volkihar à quatre, enfin cinq si vous compté Durnehviir, Non.» Sérana et Valérica grognèrent de dépit. Raziel les comprenait, si on lui disait d'aller dans le QG d'un groupe qui ne désirait rien d'autre que le tuer, de préférence dans d'atroce souffrance, c'est sûr qu'il se sentirait mal.

« Oh allez, Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient tirer a vu ! Pas vrai ? » Demanda Tanis, plein d'espoir.

« Les méthodes d'Isran peuvent être résumé a : Recherche et vous êtes un vampire,pour lui c'est un raison suffisante de vous faire la peau. »

« … Pourquoi je sens que je vais me prendre un carreau d'arbalète avant la fin de cette aventure ? » Soupira Tanis.

« T'inquiète j'ai un plan. » Répondit Raziel, plein d'assurance.

« Et bien éclaire nous. » grogna Valérica.

« C'est simple imaginer la situation : un dragon + un lycan + trois vampires se matérialisent dans la cour de votre forteresse que faite vous ? » questionna Raziel avec un sourire amusé. Le regard de Tanis s'illumina en comprenant ce qu'avait l'intention de faire l'assassin.

« Raziel, tu me donne du rêve ! »S'écria le mage

« Attendez-vous n'allez quand même pas ?! » s'étrangla Valérica, tandis que Sérana soupirait de dépit.

« Durnehviir tu es prêt ? »

« Je suis né prêt ! » Sur ces mots le dragon ouvrit un portail ouvrant sur Tamriel, Raziel reconnu de l'autre côté le Fort de la Garde.

« Et bien allons-y. »

**Pendant ce temps dans le fort de la Garde de l'Aube **

Agmaer s'étira un bayant, depuis que le jeune nordique avait rejoint la Garde de l'Aube, il n'avait fait que s'entraîner ou monter la garde. Au point où il en était, il aurait pu mourir d'ennui. Ça faisait presque deux mois que Raziel était parti. Isran était persuadé qu'il avait déserté mais Agmaer en doutait. Si Raziel avait voulu arrêtera de travailler avec la garde de L'aube il serait allé voir Isran pour lui dire les yeux dans les yeux qu'il se cassait. Et même si Isran refusait de le reconnaitre, il n'y avait personne d'assez fort parmi la Garde de l'Aube pour espérer vaincre Raziel en 1 contre 1. Et même si Isran envoyait tous ses hommes contre le lycan les pertes serait tels que les gardes pourraient difficilement appelés ça une victoire. D'ailleurs Agmaer n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi Isran haïssait autant Raziel. Certes il n'était pas humain mais il ne semblait pas être particulièrement méchant ou vicieux. Le jeune nordique soupira, il savait qu'il viendrait un moment ou Raziel en aurait assez de la garde de l'aube et partirait. Il espérait que lorsque ce moment viendrait, Isran le laisserait partir.

Soudain une boule d'énergie violette se matérialisa à quelques mètres de lui devant les portes du fort, lorsque les vapeurs d'énergie se dissipèrent, Agmaer fut stupéfait de voir sous ses yeux Raziel accompagnés d'un DRAGON et d'un trio de VAMPIRES. La recrue resta figée incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oh salut Agmaer, tu pourrais aller cherchait Isran, on doit parler de choses et d'autres. » demanda L'assassin souriant derrières son masque lugubre.

La recrue s'exécuta aussitôt. En pensé Agmaer ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer.


	6. Chapter 5: Prêtre de la Phaléne

**Chapitre 5 : Prêtre de la phalène et parchemin manquant**.

« Et bien au final, on aura évité le massacre. » Soupira Raziel, en marchant doucement dans les couloirs du Fort de La Garde de L'Aube, cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. L'assassin savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre mais comme toujours il avait sous-estimé à quelle point Isran haïssait les vampires : à la seconde ou il avait vu Tanis, Sérana et Valérica il avait ordonné à ses hommes de les tuer. Heureusement Durnehviir avait donné un 'avertissement ' pour le moins brûlant en crachant un jet de feu sur la façade du fort, pas assez pour faire fondre la pierre mais assez pour la noircir totalement. Une fois que les Gardes avaient été calmés par le dragon, Raziel avait expliqué toute la situation à Isran qui malgré les deux parchemins des anciens avait été à deux doigts de donner l'ordre a ses hommes d'attaquer. Heureusement Gunmar et Sorine Jurard l'avait convaincu qu'il fallait mieux éliminer Harkon et son clan avant toute chose. Isran avait grogné mais il avait fini par accepter une trêve. Enfin par trêve il voulait ne pas tuer Tanis et Sérana et Valérica tout de suite. Isran avait accepté de préparer un plan et avait commencé les préparations pour la contre-attaque. Le lycan était soulagé d'avoir convaincu le vieux rougegarde mais son instinct lui disait qu'Isran allait lui pourrir la vie pour ça. _Comme si, jouer les tueurs à gages pour eux était pas suffisant. _

A son grand désespoir, Durnehviir annonça qu'il allait partir pour explorer Bordeciel, qui avait beaucoup changé en quelques millénaires. Raziel était étonné de voir à quel point Durnehviir lui manquer, l'ancien dragon était parti quelques heures après leurs arrivés au fort. Juste avant son départ Durnehviir l'avait prévenu que si il avait besoin de son aide il lui suffisait de hurler son nom, peu importe la distance il l'entendrait et viendrait à son aide. _C'est sympa d'avoir un gigantesque ange gardien écailleux. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se mettre à brulé des villages, ça ferait désordre. _

Raziel s'appuya sur le mur observant l'enclos dans lequel Gunmar entrainait ses trolls de combat. Des saloperies mais efficaces aux combats.

« Arkay te passe le bonjour. »_ Oh non pas lui…_

« Florentius Banius. » Soupira Raziel en se tournant vers le prêtre bréton. « Qu'es qui t'amène ? »Raziel n'avait rien contre lui mais il était persuadé qu'un jour Florentius allait péter un câble et se mettre à poursuivre des gens avec un couteau en hurlant 'Arkay dit que tu dois mourir !'. C'était l'un des rare point sur lequel Raziel et Isran était d'accord. Mais fou ou pas Florentius était le meilleur guérisseur que Raziel avait jamais vu, il était capable de vous remettre sur pied peu importe l'état dans lequel vous êtes.

« Arkay m'a dit de te donner ça. »Le prêtre fourra une série de remèdes dans les bras de l'assassin. « Ça accélèrera la guérison des brulures. » Raziel cligna des yeux, il avait caché à tous que les blessures, infligés lors de son combat avec Durnehviir, n'avaient pas totalement cicatrisés. _Il a l'œil._ « Oh et une dernière chose, Arkay me dit de te dire que le masochisme n'apporte rien de bon, aller tchao. » Sur ces mots Florentius laissa un Raziel pour le moins troublé. L'assassin se demanda un instant qu'es qui venait de se passer et décida comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une discussion avec Florentius qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier.

Raziel retourna dans la chambre qu'il utilisait les rares fois où il était présent. Une fois que la porte fut verrouillée derrière lui, il commença à examiner son bras gauche. En théorie il aurait dû guérir en moins d'une journée mais Durnehviir lui avait expliqué que le feu de dragon était imprégné de magie et se faisant la moindre blessure mettait des années à guérir. _La seul chose qui m'a sauvé c'est ma capacité de régénération, sans ça j'aurai fini manchot. C'est drôle mon armure s'est régénéré plus vite que moi. Bon voyons voir à quel point les potions de Florentius sont efficaces._ Raziel dénoua lentement le bandage qui entourait son bras et grimaça en voyant l'état déplorable de son bras. _Difficile de croire que mon bras est encore 'vivant', par Hircine…_ Raziel avait vu énormément de choses pour le moins écœurantes mais il avait toujours détesté la vision de la chair brulé et voir son bras dans cette état n'aider en rien. Grimaçant de douleur, L'assassin commença à appliquer les baumes de Florentius. A peine eu-t-il touché sa peau que son bras lui envoya des décharges de douleurs lui donnant l'impression que son bras était en train de se déchirer. Raziel continua en serrant les dents et fut récompensé lorsqu'il sentit la douleur se calmer. _Je présume qu'il faudra que je remercie Florentius_.

Soudain des coups retentirent à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Isran veut te voir. » Raziel reconnu la voix de Celann, le bras droit du Chef de la garde de l'aube.

« J'arrive. » _Parfait, je voulais justement mettre les choses au clair avec le vieux._

Raziel sortit sans dire un mot et suivit Celann. Le garde le conduisit au second étage du fort, dans la salle de torture… Raziel examina la salle, qui n'avait pas dû être nettoyé depuis des années d'après la quantité de sang plus ou moins séchés. Le lycan fixa l'homme qui l'avait sauvé du Penitus Oculatus, l'homme qui dirigeait la seul organisation capable de combattre Harkon et son clan, l'homme qui le considérait comme une simple machine à tuer.

Isran.

Raziel fixa un instant l'imposant rougegarde chauve, qui lui renvoya son regard. L'assassin et le garde de l'aube se fixèrent un temps en silence. Isran finit par prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur. _Nous y voilà…_

« C'était la chose à faire. » Répondit calmement Raziel.

« Ce n'est pas la manière de faire de la Garde de L'Aube. »rétorqua froidement Isran.

« C'est vrai. mais c'est la mienne.»Répondit Raziel pas impressionné pour un sous par le rougegarde chauve. Isran grogna d'irritation devant le ton du lycan.

« Qu'à tu prévu de faire, alors ? »Demanda t'il en lui jetant le regards qu'il réservait d'habitude au vampires.

« Je reste avec la Garde jusqu'à ce qu'on est réglé le problème avec Harkon, mais ensuite… »

« Tu partiras. »Compléta Isran.

« Oui. »

Isran ferma les yeux. Lui et Raziel savaient parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir : les pertes seraient trop élevés.

« Tu as conscience que tu seras traqué par la Main d'Argent a la seconde ou tu quitteras l'ordre ? » Raziel sourit, amusé.

« Isran, tu pense réellement que ces lâches représentent un quelconque danger pour moi ? Même si ça me coûte de l'avouer un Garde de L'Aube vaut une centaine de membres de la Main d'Argent. »Ironisa Raziel.

« Je suis étonné de t'entendre chanter les louanges de la Garde. »Siffla Isran.

« Je n'ai jamais hais la Garde, Isran. Ta cause est juste mais tu te laisses aveugler par ta haine. »Répondit calmement le lycan.

« C'est ma haine qui m'a maintenue en vie toute ces années. Elle est ma force et mon arme. »

« C'est une arme à double tranchant. »

« … Sans doute. Je ne peux pas parler pour la Main d'Argent mais Les Gardes ne te traqueront pas. »

« Et les autres ?»Questionna Raziel. Il savait que Isran aurait préféré bouffé des charbons ardents plutôt que de "gracier" les vampires qui avaient accompagnés le lycan mais Raziel avait bien montré ce qui se passerait si la Garde touchait a un seul de leurs cheveux.

« Tant qu'ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humains nous les épargneront. »_ Whoa, ça a dû lui coûter de dire ça._

« Merci. »Répondit Raziel du bout de la langue.

« Considère ça comme le paiement pour ton 'aide'. »Grogna Isran.

«Alors qu'elle est la plan ? »

« Simple : la vielle Valérica va restait ici pour garder les Parchemins des Anciens. Tanis et Sérana vont partir à l'Académie de Fortdhiver pour chercher des traces du parchemin manquant avec plusieurs gardes en renforts. »_ Au moins il sait faire de bon plan._

« Et moi ? »

« Toi, tu vas devoir trouver un Prêtre de la Phalène pour qu'on puissent décrypter les parchemins. »_ Attends quoi ?_

« Le seul endroit où on peut trouver ces prêtres c'est à la Tour d'or blanc dans la Cité Impérial. Le temps que je fasse l'aller et retour Harkon aura eu tout le temps nécessaire pour récupère les parchemins.»

« Un prêtre est arrivé en Bordeciel il y a peu. Mes hommes l'ont aperçu à Faillaise. Je ne connais pas son but mais il se dirigeait vers Pondragon avec une escorte de soldats Impériaux. »

« Il y a combien de temps ? »

« Environ 15 jours. » Raziel calcula rapidement. Un coursier seul avec un cheval rapide pouvait rallier Pondragon en partant de Faillaise en un mois mais un convoi mettrait le double.

« Je pars tout de suite. »

« Bien. »

Raziel vit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. Celann qui était resté silencieux durant toute la discussion, interrogea soudainement Isran.

« Es judicieux de laisser en liberté un monstre comme lui ? »Demanda le bréton en jeta un regard haineux là ou avait disparut Raziel.

« Celann, tu crois vraiment qu'on a les moyens de la garder en cage ? »Demanda Isran d'un ton las.

« Le Penitus Oculatus y aient parvenu. »retorqua son compagnon.

« Seulement parce qu'il le voulait. Crois moi je l'ai vu combattre… Il n'y aucun humains capables de rivaliser avec lui. »

« Nous affrontons des vampires au quotidien. Je ne vois pas la différence.»

« C'est bien ça le problème Celann… De toute manière, l'objectif de notre ordre est de combattre les vampires. Les loups-garous ont la Main d'Argent.»

Celann poussa un grognement méprisant mais resta silencieux. Isran s'adossa à sa chaise et examina les rapports devant lui. Au fond de lui il savait une chose, que Celann refusait de voir : Si Raziel décidait de massacrer la Garde de L'Aube et bien personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Après tout même la confrérie noire au grand complet n'avait pas réussi à abattre ce monstre. Isran haïssait les non-humains mais il connaissait ses limites. Si pour permettre à la Garde de L'Aube de continuer sa tâche il devait laisser trois vampires et un loup-garou en vie, il le ferait.

Raziel marcha tranquillement dans le fort, avant de partir il avait l'intention de discuter avec Tanis et Sérana. Il savait que ses compagnons étaient largement capables de se débrouiller seul mais Raziel avait un mauvais pressentiment.

L'assassin remarqua Tanis et Sérana. Le duo se tenait à l'abri des regards sous l'ombre des arbres de la forêt entourant le fort. Raziel s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand il remarqua leurs comportements : prêt l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres, dans un endroit discret…_ Et bien si je m'attendais à __**ça.**_ Pensa Raziel en secouant la tête en contenant un sourire. Pendant tout la durée du voyage Raziel les avait vus se rapprocher, au début il avait craint que Sérana cherche à séduire Tanis pour avoir son propre esclave mais Raziel avait appris à différencier le simple flirt, du coup de foudre._ Sachant que je ne l'ai jamais vécu, c'est curieux que j'arrive à le reconnaître. Bon laissons les jouir l'un de l'autres tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Lorsque le sang commencera a couler il sera trop tard._

Raziel sentit une odeur particulière apparaître dans l'air._ Oh non pas elle…_ Le lycan se tourna pour faire face à la mère de Sérana.

« Valérica. »Salua froidement le lycan

« Raziel. »Répondit la vampire millénaire sur un même ton.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« … J'ai appris que vous partiez à la recherche d'un prêtre de la phalène. Et avant que vous ne partiez je voulais vous remercier. »

« Hein ? »

« Ma fille m'a raconté comment vous lui avait sauvé le vie. Sans vous elle serait entre les mains d'Harkon. J'ai une dette envers vous. »

« … »

« Bonne chasse, fils d'Hircine. » Sur ces mots, Valérica laissa Raziel en plan. L'assassin était pour ainsi dire stupéfait que Valérica soit venu le remercier. _Je l'ai sous-estimée._

Avec un sourire Raziel décida de laisser Sérana et Tanis ensemble.

« Crin d'Ombre. » A sa commande le cheval daedrique se matérialisa à côté de lui. Raziel flatta le flanc de son plus fidèle compagnon. « A nouveau c'est juste toi et moi, vieux frère. » Le cheval frotta sa tête contre son maître avec impatience. « Oui, oui on est parti. » L'assassin vérifia la selle et les poches et satisfait de voir son équipement complet enfourcha son destrier.

« OY, Raziel ! »_ Tiens, il a fini avec Sérana ?_ « Tu n'allais pas partir sans dire au revoir quand même ? »

« Si Tanis. » le mage s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

« Oh aller fait pas ton timide. »

« Je ne suis pas timide. »

« C'est ça. »Ironisa le mage.

« Lorsqu'on est polie, on n'interrompt pas des amis qui sont entrain de flirter. » Dit Raziel d'un ton amusé. Tanis fronça les sourcils, indécis.

« Qu'es que tu… » Soudain le mage écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ou l'assassin voulait en venir. « Oh… Ce n'est pas… On n'a pas… » Bégaya-t-il. _Échec et mat._ Reconnaissant que son masque cache le sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Au fait tu sais où commencer les recherches ?» Tanis soupira de soulagement.

« Et bien je pensais aller à l'Académie de Fortdhiver. Même si ils ne savent pas où en trouver les mages pourront nous donner une piste. Bien que je craigne qu'ils ne nous aident pas de bon cœur. »

« Si jamais tu as besoin de fournitures ou d'ingrédients rares cherche un aldmer nommé Enthir. Si jamais il est réticent dis-lui que tu es envoyé par Hawke. Il t'aidera si tu as l'argent pour le payer. »

« Hawke ? »demanda Tanis avec curiosité.

« Ne pose pas de question. »

« Comme d'habitude. » Soupira Tanis. « Dis je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais le look : 'bel inconnu au passé ténébreux' c'est plus à la mode. »

« C'est là que je dois rire ?... Tanis ne contacte Isran que lorsque tu seras sur d'avoir trouvé le parchemin. »

« Hein pourquoi ? »

« Je crains que Harkon est bien plus de connexion qu'on ne le soupçonne. Il fera tout retrouver Sérana alors fait attention. »

« Ne t'inquiété pas, si un des chiens d'Harkon rapplique je lui apprendrai ma définition du mot **enfer. **Une seconde, si Harkon a tant d'influence, il ne risque pas d'attaquer le Fort ?»S'inquiéta le mage.

« Pour ça il faudrait d'abord qu'il trouve le fort, et ensuite ce fort a été bâtis pour résister au attaque de vampire et de morts -vivants en tout genre. Il y a une quantité ahurissante de pièges et d'autres petites surprises pour les attaquants. Si Harkon commet l'erreur d'attaquer le Fort, il le paiera. » le rassura Raziel.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va rassurer Sérana que sa mère reste enfermé dans une forteresse prévue pour être mortelle a sa…notre race. »

«Elle devra faire avec. »Soupira l'assassin.

« Tu es rude. »

« Pragmatique. »

« Il y a une différence ? »

« La même qu'entre conciliant et gentil. »

« …Si je te connaissait pas je serais persuadé que tu te fous de moi. »

« Moi? Voyons, je n'oserais jamais. »

Tanis éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Ok… Soit prudent Raziel. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu pire comme mission. »

L'assassin salua son compagnon et talonna sa monture commença à s'éloigner. Un peu avant qu'il soit hors de portée il entendit Tanis criait :

« Au revoir mon ami ! »

_Ami, hein…_ Raziel soupira et contempla l'horizon. Désormais c'était juste lui et Crin d'Ombre. Il devait avouer que le retour à la solitude lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait beau apprécier Tanis et Sérana, il trouvait l'atmosphère dans le fort étouffante. Raziel ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment des humains pouvaient préférés une maison en pierre sans âme a la beauté sauvage de la nature._ Bah tant pis…_

Raziel fit claquer les rênes et Crin d'Ombre partit au galop, en direction de Pondragon.

* * *

Raziel examina le village de Pondragon. Le voyage s'était passé sans véritable problème. Un petit groupe de bandit avait pris l'assassin pour un simple pèlerin. Leurs cadavres témoigneraient de leurs erreurs.

Le lycan entra dans le village et fut aussitôt arrêter par un garde.

« Halte ! Que venez fous faire ici ? »

« Je suis à la recherche d'un prêtre de la Phalène. Par hasard l'auriez-vous vu ? »

« Pour quel raisons le cherchez vous ? » questionna le garde avec méfiance.

« On m'envoyer pour renforcer sa protection. Mes employeurs craignent qu'il ne lui arrive malheurs. » Satisfait de ses explications le garde hocha la tête.

« Il a quitté le village il y a quelques heures, il se dirigeait vers Rorikbourg. »_Oblivion, je l'ai manqué !_

« Merci. »

Raziel talonna Crin d'Ombre et traversa le pont de pierre millénaire qui avait donné son nom au village. Comme à chaque fois il eut l'impression que les yeux en pierre des dragons sculptés semblaient le suivre.

Après avoir traversé le pont Raziel poussa sa monture à pleine vitesse espérant rattraper le prêtre et son escorte. Son espoir mourut rapidement à la vue de la caravane, détruite. Tous les gardes étaient morts, entourés de nombres de leurs assaillants mais pas de signe du prêtre.

Raziel mit pied à terre et examina les traces tout en étudiant les différentes odeurs. Les légionnaires avaient été pris par surprise et avaient tentés de rallier Pondragon. Malheureusement ils avaient été encerclés et avaient finis par succomber sous le nombre après un ultime baroud d'honneur, emportant avec eux un grand nombre de leurs ennemis. Après la mort du dernier légionnaire, un quatuor de vampires, dont un seigneur d'après l'odeur, était apparu pour se saisir du prêtre avant de partir en abandonnant les cadavres de leurs esclaves et des légionnaires._ Ces abrutis sont tellement sur d'eux qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de cacher leurs traces._ Ce comportement et cette tactique pour le moins grotesque ne ressemblaient pas aux vampires Volkihar. _Un autre clan vampires sans doute… Sont-ils des mercenaires à la solde d'Harkon ou sont-ils une autre faction opposée à lui ? Connaissant la nature perverse qui caractérise la majorité des vampires tout est possible. Enfin ça n'aura plus d'importance une fois qu'ils seront morts._ Ces vampires avaient emportés SA proie et pour cela ils allaient mourir.

Raziel renvoya Crin d'Ombre et continua à pieds suivant les traces laissés par les vampires et leurs esclaves. Les traces étaient encore fraîches, vielles de quelques heures au maximum, en plus de ne pas avoir été masquées. D'habitude Raziel ne se plaignait pas qu'on lui facilite la tâche mais là il y avait exagération. Franchement il avait plus l'impression de poursuivre un groupe de nobles gros et gras accompagnés de leurs chiens plutôt que de chasser des vampires. Comparé au combat contre Durnehviir cette chasse lui semblait bien fade._ Tiens je me demande ce qu'il devient, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis qu'il a quitté le Fort… Mmm et bien pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles !_

Très vite Raziel finit par arriver à l'un des myriades de grottes qui perçaient La Châtellerie de la Crevasse. Ne repérant aucuns gardes il se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la caverne Raziel comprit pourquoi aucuns gardes n'avaient été postés à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur de la grotte était bâti un FORT. Certes plus petit que les forts conventionnels mais quand même… _quel genre de malade peut faire bâtir un fort dans une grotte ? _Ce qui attira l'attention de Raziel ne fut pas la vingtaine de gardes non-vampires, ou bien les innombrables statues de gargouilles mais plutôt le cercle de pierre antique qui maintenait une sorte de champ de force emprisonnant un vieil homme en robe grise.

_Trouvé._ Raziel sourit en voyant le Prêtre de la Phalène vivant, mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'un des vampires s'approchai du prêtre emprisonné. Raziel était trop loin pour entendre les mots du vampire mais lorsqu'il vit la réaction du prêtre, il comprit ce que le monstre essayait de faire. _Par le sang d'Hircine ! Il veut en faire un esclave !_

En temps normal Raziel aurait pris son temps pour éliminer au fur et à mesure ses ennemis sans prendre de risque inutile, surtout avec un bras tout juste guérie. Mais les circonstances ne lui laissaient guère le choix.

Raziel ferma les yeux et amorça sa transformation en loup. L'assassin sentit sa part sauvage rugir de plaisir tandis que ses os et ses muscles grossissaient et se modifiaient. Raziel ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'exubérance de son alter-ego. Après une fraction de secondes la transformation s'acheva laissant Raziel sous sa forme de Lycan. Dans l'obscurité de la grotte, le pelage noir de Raziel fournissait un camouflage parfait. Le loup-garou se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au mur d'enceinte en esquivant sans peine les gardes. Arrivé au mur il l'escalada de manière à pouvoir avoir une vue dégagé sur le cercle de pierre. Il nota que seuls les vampires étaient présents dont l'un se tenait juste en dessous du lycan. _Parfait._

Raziel se laissa tomber sur la malchanceux qui hurla de douleur lorsque le loup-garou de 500 kg atterrît sur lui, brisant ses os. Les hurlements du vampire s'achevèrent lorsque les griffes de Raziel cisaillèrent sa tête.

Les trois autres vampires bombardèrent aussitôt le lycan de sorts. Les éclairs et les pics de glaces volèrent mais sous sa forme bestial, Raziel se déplaçaient trop vite. En une fraction de secondes il avait parcouru la distance qui le séparait des vampires. Le premier vampire eut le crane explosé par le poing de Raziel tandis qu'un seconde après l'un de ses compagnons se faisait éviscéré. Le dernier recula et amorça une transformation mais Raziel empala le seigneur vampire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir.

Raziel arracha ses griffes du corps du vampire avec un bruit atroce de succion et tourna ses yeux jaunes vers le prêtre. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il était inconscient, ça éviterait les explications gênantes. _Bon comment je désarme ce champ de force ?_

Avant que Raziel n'ait trouvé une solution, les esclaves humains entrèrent dans la cour et à la vue des cadavres de leurs maitres, ils chargèrent Raziel en hurlant de rage. Le lycan roula des yeux ennuyé par cette interruption ridicule._ Abrutis, je vous aurais laissé en vie._ Les malheureux furent décimés en quelques minutes, leurs corps réduient en pièces, leurs armures offrant à peu près autant de protection qu'un feuille de papier face aux coups de Raziel.

Apres avoir éliminés toute résistance, Raziel reprit forme humaine. Après s'être rééquipé il chercha un moyen de libérer le prêtre. _Dans les vieux contes le héros est censé aller au secours d'une belle demoiselle en détresse… Et moi je me retrouve à sauver les fesses d'un vieux barbue. Karma quand tu nous tiens !_

Apres avoir fouiller la zone, il finit par trouver une sorte d'autel avec un trou gravé de symboles bizarres. _Mmm quelque chose doit s'insérait là-dedans… Le seigneur vampire doit avoir la clé. _ Suivant son intuition Raziel fouilla le corps du vampire. Dans l'une des poches, il trouva une sorte d'orbe gravait des même symboles que ceux sur l'autel. Raziel retourna à l'autel et inséra l'orbe. Aussitôt le champ de force disparut. L'assassin s'approcha du prêtre.

« Oy ! tu va bien ? » Raziel regarda le prêtre se relever en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un 'maître mort' et 'vengeance'. _Oh merde !_

Le prêtre ramassa une épée et se jeta sur Raziel qui esquiva aisément le coup maladroit du vieil homme. Tout en continuant à esquiver les coups du vieux le lycan cherchait un moyen de le neutraliser, sans le tuer. Une idée effleura l'assassin. Il désarma le prêtre avant de lui coller, le moins fort possible, une gifle monumental. Le coup envoya valdinguer le prêtre malgré la tentative de Raziel de retenir sa force. L'assassin se précipita auprès du vieil homme et fut soulager de voir qu'il était encore en vie. _Reste à espérer que cela suffira à briser le sort._

Raziel s'assit sur le corps d'un des vampires et attendit que le vieil homme se réveille. Après plusieurs heures d'attentes, le prêtre finit par grogner et ouvrit les yeux. _Enfin !_

Le vieil homme se redressa, les yeux papillonnant apparemment confus.

« Ou…Ou suis-je ? »bégaya t-il.

« Dans une grotte, dans la Crevasse. » La voix froide de Raziel fit sursauter le vieil qui se tourna pour faire face à l'assassin toujours assit sur son cadavre de vampire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le vieil homme d'un ton inquiet.

« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à bavasser d'autres vampires peuvent arriver à n'importe quel moments. » _Et j'aimerai éviter de devoir les affronter avec un boulet dans les pattes._

« Des…vampires ?... Oui je me rappelle, après que les bandits aient attaqués la caravane et abattus les légionnaires, ils sont venus et m'ont emporté. Mais après ça… »_ Pour l'amour D'Hircine on n'a pas le temps pour les explications !_

« Vous n'inquiétez pas pour la légère perte de mémoire c'est l'un des effets secondaire du sort de séduction que le vampire a tenté de vous lancer pour vous asservir. »

« M'asservir ?! Mais pourquoi ? » _Ce prêtre commence à m'énerver… _

« Pour la même raison que la Garde de L'aube m'a envoyé vous sauver : pour décrypter les parchemins des anciens. »dit Raziel d'une voix posé en contenant son irritation.

« Si je me rappelle bien la Garde de l'Aube est un ancien ordre de chasseur de vampires… » _Ah ! t'es bien le seul à t'en rappeler ! « …_Attendez-vous avez un parchemin des anciens ? »

« Deux, pour être exacte. »

« Par la grâce de Mara ! Et bien vu que vous m'avez sauvé des griffes de ses monstres, c'est la moindre des choses que je vous aide. »

« Parfait, suivez-moi. »

« Oh pardonnez mes manières, j'ai oublié de me présenter : Je suis Dexion Evicus, Prêtre de la Phalène au service de l'empereur. »_ Et vous voilà à voyager avec l'homme qui a tué votre seigneur. Le destin a un sens de l'humour bien étrange._ Le prêtre tendit la main à L'assassin qui la serra.

« Raziel. » Répondit-il simplement. « Maintenant si vous avez finit nous ferions mieux de partir, l'odeur du sang va attirer tous les prédateurs a plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. » _Et je ne parle pas que des animaux._

« Mais de quoi parlez vo… » Dexion remarqua alors la scène de carnage sanglante, dernier témoignage de la furie de Raziel. A la vue des corps démembrés fit tourner de l'œil le prêtre. Avec un soupir Raziel saisit le prêtre par le bras et le traîna à l'extérieur.

« M-merci, j-je ne suis pas habitués à ce genre de spectacle. »

« Bienvenue à Bordeciel. »

« Euh, pardonnez de vous poser cette question mais où allons-nous ? »

« … Blancherive, il y a un poste de la Garde de l'Aube là-bas. »

« Nous y allons à pieds ? »

Raziel se contenta de faire apparaitre Crin d'Ombre. Dexion sursauta en voyant le cheval daedrique se matérialisait.

« Pour répondre à votre question Dexion : non »

* * *

« Enfin arriver. » Soupira Dexion. Bien que Raziel refuse de l'admettre, il était bien d'accord avec le prêtre. Non pas que Dexion soit particulièrement énervant, avec ses connaissances sur l'histoire, il rendait la conversation plutôt agréable. Mais l'assassin se sentait mal à l'aise dans le rôle du garde du corps. A toujours devoir être aux aguets, il avait l'impression d'être une proie et cela commençait à le rendre fou. Ce faisant il avait hâte de confier Dexion aux agents de la Garde de L'Aube._ Je me demande si Tanis et Sérana_ sont _parvenus à trouver_ _le parchemin manquant._

Raziel et Dexion descendirent de Crin D'Ombre, qui disparut aussitôt, et se hâtèrent de rejoindre les portes de Blancherive. Raziel prit la peine de retirer son masque et de repousser sa capuche, histoire que les gardes n'attaquent pas à vue. Les gardes se montrèrent curieux de voir un vieil érudit en robe grise accompagné par un guerrier à l'équipement pour le moins exotique._ Encore des gens qui n'ont jamais vu une arbalète._ Mais Dexion parvint à les convaincre qu'il était un simple érudit voyageant avec son garde du corps. Ce qui en l'occurrence était vrai. Après une vague hésitation les gardes finirent par ouvrirent les portes. Raziel examina avec curiosité Blancherive. Étrangement à chaque fois que l'assassin venait ici c'était pour affaire, à son grand regret. _Faudra que je prenne un jour le temps de la visiter._ Raziel secoua la tête et fit signe a Dexion de le suivre. _Bon voyons voir… d'après les instructions d'Isran, la cellule serait…Ici ?_

Raziel s'arrêta devant l'auberge 'Au chasseur Ivre'. _Une auberge servant de QG a une organisation secrète... Et moi qui penser que rien ne pouvait plus m'étonner._

Le lycan entra dans l'auberge, remarquant au passage le peu de clients à l'intérieur, et fut aussitôt accueilli par le propriétaire, un elfe des bois… _Elrindir si je me rappelle bien_.

« Bienvenue au Chasseur Ivre ! Que puis-je pour vous ? » Raziel s'approcha de l'elfe et murmura :

« L'aube se lève. » Elrindir cligna des yeux surpris puis répondit.

« Et je réponds à l'appel. »Raziel hocha la tête, satisfait de voir que pour une voix les phrases codés servaient à quelques choses. « Comment va le prêtre ? »

« Vois par toi-même. » Raziel fit signe a Dexion d'approcher. « Dexion, je te présente Elrindir. Lui et son frère vont assurer ta sécurité le temps qu'une escorte arrive. »

« Euh, Sir Raziel ? »

« Oui Elrindir ? »

« Isran a donné des instructions : Vous devez aller à l'auberge ' La jument Pavoisé' pour y recevoir les prochains ordres. » Raziel arqua un sourcil étonne de ce comportement. D'habitude Isran aurait transmis directement les ordres sans plus. _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… _Raziel se tourna vers Dexion.

« Bon et bien c'est ici que nos chemin se séparent. »

« Puisse les Divins veillent sur vous, Raziel. » Dit le vieil homme respectueusement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide des Divins Dexion. Dû moins pas tant que j'ai mes griffes et mes crocs. »Répondit Raziel, amusé.

Raziel sortit de l'auberge, laissant l'agent de la Garde de L'aube et le prêtre pantois.

_Bon Jument pavoisé me voilaaaaaa ! _Raziel esquiva à la dernière minute une gamine qui venait de surgir de nulle part.

« Attention. » Grogna Raziel, en examinant la petite fille : 10 ans, cheveux noirs, typé impérial.

« Pardon Monsieur ! » S'excusa la petite en jetant un regard curieux a l'assassin. « Es que vous êtes un compagnon ? »

« Pardon ? »_C'est quoi cette question?_

« Un compagnon ! Vous savez les guerriers à Jorrvaskr ! Ce qui aide les gens contre des pièces ! »s'ecria la petite.

« Tu me demande si je suis un mercenaire ? » demanda Raziel, de plus en plus troublé par cette conversation.

« NON ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Les compagnons ne sont pas des mercenaires ! Ce sont des héros ! Les héritiers d'Ysgramor ! » Le lycan cligna des yeux devant la verve de la petite fille. _Elle m'arrive à peine au genou et pourtant elle me donne plus de fil a retorde qu'un smilodon._

« Ok…Non je ne suis pas un compagnon. Et pourquoi tu as besoin d'un 'compagnon' d'ailleurs ? » Le visage de la petite fille se ferma.

« Il y a ce monsieur…Mikael. Il n'arrête pas d'embêter maman ! Elle le repousse à chaque fois mais il revient toujours ! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais demander de l'aide aux compagnons ! » Raziel pensa un instant à partir et laisser la gamine en plan mais il vit qu'elle était réellement inquiète pour ça mère. Avec un soupir il prit sa décision.

« Ok, je vais aller toucher deux mots a ce 'Mikael' » _Oh putain de bordel D'Hircine ! Dans quoi je me suis fourré ?_

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda la fillette avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Parce que j'en ai envie. » Répondit simplement Raziel.

« Vous êtes bizarre monsieur. »

Raziel se contenta de sourire et partit. Très vite l'assassin arriva à sa destination : l'auberge de La Jument Pavoisé. Contrairement au Chasseur Ivre, cette auberge-là était bondée de citoyens._ L'endroit parfait pour se fondre dans le décor._

Raziel entra dans la taverne et s'assit au comptoir.

« Bien le bonjour, vous prendrez ? » lui demanda la Tavernière, une grande nordique brune au visage souriant.

« Une chope d'hydromel. »

« Voilà. »

« Merci. Puis je vous demander quelques choses ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Vous connaîtriez un certain Mikael ? »

« Le barde ? Oui malheureusement, il chante dans ma taverne quand il n'est pas en train de courir après toutes les femmes de la ville ! » Raziel fut étonné de sentir autant de colère dans la voix de la tavernière qui ne semblait pas être du genre à s'importé pour peu._ Ce Mikael doit être un sacré fou-la-merde._

« Vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier. »

« Ça non ! Si je pouvais je le virerais de mon établissement mais vu que le seul autre barde en ville travaille pour les Compagnons à Jorrvaskr. Par les huit, je passe mes journées à prier pour que quelqu'un lui flanque une bonne correction ! »Grogna la femme.

« Il est si atroce que ça ? »Demanda Raziel.

« Hm, vous dites ça parce que vous n'êtes pas une femme. Cette ordure séduit toute les filles qui lui passent sous le nez et dès qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il les jettent comme de vielles chaussettes ! Et le pire, lorsque qu'une femme refuse ses avances il continue à la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ! Sa dernière cible en date c'est Carlotta Valencia, elle est à peine veuve et déjà ce salaud veut se la faire ! » _Oula, je crois bien avoir trouvé un connard de première ordre !_

« Et les gardes ne font rien ? » La tavernière renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Tch, ils disent qu'il n'a commis aucun crime et donc qu'ils ne peuvent l'arrêter ! »

« Je vois… »_Finalement c'est pas une si mauvaise chose que cette gamine me soit rentrée dedans._

« Tiens quand on parle du loup. »

Raziel se retourna pour voir un jeune nordique blond entré dans l'auberge. _Cible acquise…_. L'assassin remercia la tavernière et la paya avant d'aller à la rencontre du barde.

« Mikael ? »

« Qui le demande ? » _Voix posé, timbre clair …Ce type est bien un barde. _

« Un homme qui veut que tu laisses Carlotta Valencia tranquille. »Rétorqua Raziel.

« Oh je vois, la petite impérial vous a taper dans l'œil, hein ? Mais dommage c'est ma proie. » Raziel sentit la colère montait en lui mais la refoula sauvagement. _Je veux lui donner une leçon pas le tuer._

« Dernier avertissement. » prévint le lycan d'un ton dangereusement froid. Raziel remarqua que tous les clients s'étaient tus et regardais la confrontation avec des yeux curieux.

« Sinon quoi. » Provoqua avec arrogance le barde. Le blond ne vit rien venir.

Le poing de Raziel percuta le visage de Mikael lui brisant le nez et l'envoyant volé contre le mur. Le barde percuta le mur et s'écroula en grognant de douleur. Raziel fut ravi de voir qu'il avait parfaitement contenus sa force. Après tout il voulait lui donner une leçon pas lui exploser le crane. L'assassin s'approcha du blondinet qui peinait à se relever, il le saisit par le col et le releva de manière à ce que les yeux bleus du barde soient fixés sur ses yeux dorés.

« C'est le seul avertissement que je te donne, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi gentil, comprit ? » Le barde hocha la tête vigoureusement, totalement terrifié. « Bien. » Raziel le lâcha et Michael fila aussitôt sous les huées des autres consommateurs. _Une bonne chose de faite. _

L'assassin retourna s'asseoir au comptoir tandis que les discussions reprenaient dans l'auberge comme si de rien n'était._ Pas tonnant ,c'est courant les bagarres a Bordeciel._ A peine fut il assit qu'une chope d'hydromel se matérialisa devant lui. Raziel regarda la tavernière avec un regard interrogateur.

« Cadeau de la maison. »

« …Merci. »

Raziel resta au comptoir plusieurs heures, attendant que son contacte prenne contacte. _Dieu que je m'ennuie._ Le lycan soupira, espérant que quelque chose arrive, n'importe quoi. Sa prière fut exaucé lorsque qu'une séduisante impérial aux cheveux noirs vint lui parler. Elle se présenta comme Carlotta Valencia et était venus le remercier d'avoir remis Michael à sa place. Elle voulut payer l'assassin mais Raziel la convainquit que c'était inutile en lui expliquant que c'était sa fille qui lui avait demandé un service. Après une discussion pour le moins fort agréable, Carlotta s'excusa et retourna s'occuper de sa fille après avoir remercié Raziel de son aide.

Les remerciements de Carlotta laissèrent Raziel avec un étrange sentiment. L'assassin n'était pas habitués qu'on le remercie sincèrement. La plupart des gens qui l'avaient remerciés l'avaient toujours fait avec un regards voulant dire :'ouf nous voilà débarrassé de lui'. _Ma foi il faut une première à tout._

Soudain la porte de l'auberge claqua violemment faisant sursauter le lycan perdu dans ses pensées ,qui porta aussitôt la main à sa dague. Un trio de guerrières pour le moins atypiques venait d'entait dans l'auberge. Raziel les examina du coin de l'œil avec curiosité.

La plus jeune du groupe était une jeune impérial nerveuse. Elle est une nordique aux cheveux blancs transporté la carcasse d'un énorme élan, qui d'après les marques avait été tué d'une flèche dans l'œil. Les deux portaient un équipement semblables mais leurs épées entaient faites dans une sorte d'acier que Raziel n'avaient jamais vu. L'assassin reporta son attention sur la meneuse. Il eut le souffle coupé par le choc. La nordique était d'une beauté divine, faisant passer Dibella pour une souillon. Elle portait une antique armure nordique qui dévoilait bien plus de peau qu'une armure ordinaire mais mettait en valeur le corps magnifique de la guerrière. Raziel reporta son regard sur son visage et remarqua qu'elle avait de longs cheveux d'une couleur étrange : brun-roux en plus d'avoir une peinture de guerre : trois stries verte lui barrant le visage. Raziel calma sa respiration parvenant enfin à se calmer._ Putain qu'es qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand je réagi comme ça aux femmes moi ?_

L'assassin reporta son attention sur la meneuse, une fois le choc passé Raziel remarqua plusieurs détails : mouvements fluides et assurés, yeux froids et vigilants, arc d'ébonite… La femme était une guerrière chevronnée bien plus dangereuse que les deux autres. _Non pas un guerrière …une chasseuse. _La guerrière tourna les yeux et remarqua Raziel. Elle fixa son regard sur lui et Raziel plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de la chasseuse sans chercher à détourner le regard. Raziel comprit aussitôt que de la même manière qu'il l'avait analysé elle faisait de même avec lui. Lorsqu'il fit une drôle de lueur dans son regard, Raziel comprit qu'elle savait que l'assassin était du même bord qu'elle. _Cette femme est dangereuse, bien plus que tous les vampires que j'ai affrontés jusque-là…Intéressant. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé ?_

« Aela ! » Le cri joyeux de la tavernière interrompît le duel de regard. La chasseuse, Aela, se tourna vers l'aubergiste pour la saluer.

« Hulda. » Raziel remarqua que la voix d'Aela était étonnamment mélodieuse, grave mais pourtant claire. Elle engagea la conversation avec Hulda tandis que les deux autres guerrières transportaient l'élan dans les cuisines. D'après les échos de la conversation, il semblerait qu'Aela et les deux autres (Ria et Njada) soient membres des Compagnons. Ils rentraient d'une mission lorsqu'Aela avait repéré un élan, se rappelant que Hulda se plaignait que ses réserves soient vides. La chasseresse avait donc décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Pendant la conversation Raziel inspira doucement le parfum de la guerrière. _Là c'est sûr, j'ai déjà sentit cette odeur mais où ?_ Raziel eu beau cogiter il était incapable de s'en rappelait. Sa réflexion fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit Aela se dirigeait vers lui.

« Alors c'est toi qui a remis ce buveur de lait de Mikael à sa place. » Raziel planta son regard dans les yeux d'Aela et y vit de la curiosité.

« Exact. » Répondit-il simplement. « Raziel Vedgrohiik. »

« Aela la chasseresse…Tiens pas la moindre vantardise ? » Questionna la guerrière en s'asseyant à côté du Raziel.

« Il n'y a aucun honneur à assommer des faiblards comme ce barde. Les types comme on une grande gueule mais dès qu'il faut agir il n'y plus personne. »Répondit simplement l'assassin._ Elle me teste._

« Et pourtant tu t'es occupé de lui. »

« Faut bien que quelqu'un sorte les ordures. »Aela sourit en entendant la réponse du Lycan.

« Ah ! Tu plairais au vieux Kodlak. »S'exclama t-elle.

« Il aime les ramasseurs d'ordures ? » Railla amicalement Raziel.

« Il apprécie les guerriers qui n'ont pas peur de faire ce qui est juste. »L'humeur de Raziel s'assombrit brutalement._ Si j'étais le genre de personne à faire ce qui est juste jamais je n'aurais…_

« Alors il ne m'appréciera pas… »Murmura Raziel. Aela cligna des yeux mais resta silencieuse respectant le fait que Raziel ne voulait pas en parler. Raziel finit par faire redémarrer la conversation.

« C'est comment la vie de Compagnon ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »demanda Aela d'un ton surpris.

« Simple curiosité. » Aela resta silencieuse un instant, Raziel crut qu'elle allait snober la question mais elle finit par répondre d'une voix chargé d'émotion.

« Pour moi les compagnons sont bien plus qu'une simple guilde de guerriers. Nous sommes une famille, frères et sœurs par le sang que nous versons et par celui que nous faisons couler et je suis prêt à mourir pour chacun d'eux parce que je sais qu'il ferait pareil pour moi. Certes nous sommes des mercenaires mais nous nous battons avant tous pour l'honneur de la guilde et au nom des traditions hérités d'Ysgramor. Me lever chaque jour en sachant qu'il pourrait être le dernier et le vivre en savourant chaque secondes. Pour moi c'est cela la vie de compagnon. Loyauté, honneur et festin bien arrosé voilà les maîtres mots chez les compagnons. »

Raziel resta bouche bée et regretta de ne pas avoir remis remis son masque. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une telle tirade, mais les mots d'Aela avaient touché une corde sensible au plus profond de l'âme de l'assassin. Comme si quelque chose qu'il avait toujours désiré sans être capable de le décrire venait d'apparaître devant lui.

« Ça a l'air d'être le paradis. » Dit Raziel d'un ton rêveur.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaie pas de nous rejoindre ? » L'assassin sursauta en entendant l'offre. Il se tourna vers Aela, croyant qu'elle plaisantait mais vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était sérieuse. Au fond de lui Raziel sentit une folle envie de dire oui de les rejoindre, de dire adieu a la Garde de L'Aube et d'oublier son passé, mais…

« J'en meurs d'envie Aela mais j'ai une certaine personne que je dois abattre avant de penser à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »_ Pas une bonne idée de laisser Harkon en paix._

« Vengeance ? » Questionna Aela.

« J'aurai aimé que ça soit aussi simple. »Soupira Raziel. Avant qu'Aela ait pu répondre un cri retentit et l'assassin vit débouler Gunnar._ Mais qu'es qu'il fout là?_

« Que … »

« Raziel, on a perdu le contact avec l'équipe de recherche ! » L'assassin fit aussitôt signe a Gunnar de se taire et se tourna vers Aela.

« Désolé mais je dois partir. »S'excusa-t-il.

« Je comprends. » Dit la guerrière avec un sourire en coin. Raziel salua la chasseresse avant de traîner Gunnar à l'extérieur.

« Ok explique-moi tout. » Ordonna-t-il au Garde de l'Aube qui s'exécuta.

« Il y a une semaine on a reçu un message de l'équipe partit a la recherche du parchemin des anciens, apparemment il aurait été scellé dans les profondeurs d'une ancienne ruine naine. Une autre équipe est venue en renforts et les a attendues pendant deux semaines à l'extérieur des ruines, ne les voyant pas revenir ils sont descendus les cherchaient. La moitié du groupe a été décimé par les pièges et les saloperies qui vivent dans les profondeurs, ils ont été forcés de faire demi-tour avec comme seul infos les cadavres de eux membres de l'équipe de recherche. »

« Deux membres de la Garde ? »_ça m'etonerait que Tanis ou Sérana meurt pour si peu._

« Oui. »

« …Ok je vais aller les aider, ou tu as dit qu'il allait ? »Demanda Raziel._ Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète Tanis et Sérana sont largement assez puissant pour géraient les machines dwemer et quelques Falmers. _

« Dans le message, ils disaient qu'ils allaient passer par les ruines d'Alftand pour rejoindre un lieu appelé Griffenoire. Raziel tu vas bien ? Tu es pâle comme un linge. »

« Tu…tu as bien dit **Griffenoire **? »Articula Raziel. _Putain ça change tout !_

« Euh oui. » Répondit Gunnar étonné et inquiet de la réaction de Raziel. « Euh Raziel qu'es qu'il y a ? »

« …Rien. Je pars tous de suite. »L'assassin tourna les talons et fonça vers la sortie de la ville._ Par Oblivion ! De toutes les putains de caches possibles sur Tamriel il a fallu que le parchemin soit planqué dans cet enfer! Faites que j'arrive a temps ._


	7. Chapter 6: Descente en enfer

Tsaesci : Merci pour l'encouragement et voilà la suite ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Descente en enfer**

Raziel jeta un regard méfiant à l'entrée de la ruine naine d'Alftand. L'entrée avait longtemps était perdu jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de mineur creuse dans le glacier et finissent par trouver l'entrée,pour leurs malheurs. Peu de temps après les mineurs avaient disparu sans laissé de traces et le Jarl de Fortdhiver avait interdit à ses citoyens d'entrer dans les ruines. Quelques aventuriers expérimentés avaient tentés d'explorer les ruines à la recherche de trésors mais aucun n'était jamais revenu. Le commun des mortels était persuadé que les pièges et les automates dwemers étaient responsables des disparitions, mais Raziel savait que au plus profond des ruines naines se terrait des créatures vicieuse et avide du sang de ce qui vivaient a la surface : Les falmers, une grotesque parodie des anciens elfes des neiges transformés en bêtes après des siècles de vie souterraines. Le communs des mortels pensaient que les falmers été des mythes. Raziel aurait aimé que ce soit le cas car la mort n'est pas le pire sort qu'un prisonnier peut subir entre les mains des falmers.

La véritable raison pour laquelle Raziel appréhendé cette mission était dû à une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Enthir, un contrebandier que Raziel avait connu à l'époque où il avait été un membre de la Guilde des Voleurs. L'aldmer lui avait un jour confié que lui et l'ancien maitre de la guilde, avaient une théorie à propos des ascenseurs dwemers qu'on peut trouver un peu partout dans les montagnes de Bordeciel. Selon lui ,les ascenseurs donnait tous accès au même endroit une sorte de carrefour permettant ensuite de rejoindre n'importe quelle cité naine. D'après de vielles cartes datant de l'arrivé des nordiques en Bordeciel, Enthir avait déduit que le carrefour en question devait être la capital de l'ancien empire nain : Griffenoire. Malheureusement, d'après les quelques archives traitant de ce sujet, le seul moyen de se rendre à Griffenoire ,sans utiliser les ascenseurs ,était de passer par la cité de Alftand dont la localisation avait été perdu depuis des millénaires. Raziel s'était étonné du manque d'enthousiaste du contrebandier, lui qui avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de mettre à jour la plus importante de toute les ruines naines semblait morose.

Lorsque le lycan l'avait interrogé, Enthir s'était contenté de dire un mot : Falmer. Raziel avait alors compris le danger que représentait Griffenoire. Cette cité était sans le moindre doute le nid de la race des falmers. Combien de ces horreurs se cachaient dans l'ancienne capitale ? 1000 ? 10 000 ? _Si quelqu'un voulait prendre Griffenoire, il a intérêt à emporter plusieurs légions avec lui !_ avait pensé Raziel à cette époque.

Et plusieurs années plus tard voilà que l'assassin se retrouve à devoir aller sauver un groupe de touristes et un parchemin des anciens dans ce nid d'embrouilles qu'est Griffenoire._ Les divins doivent me haïr. Ou alors c'est Hircine qui me met à l'épreuve. Je ne sais pas qu'es qui est le pire._

« Raziel nous sommes prêt ! » L'assassin se tourna pour faire face à Gunnar qui était accompagné d'une douzaine de gardes de l'aube._ J'aurai peut-être du lui dire avant…_

« Gunnar, je pars seul. » Comme prévu le garde grogna d'indignation.

« Raziel pour l'amours des Divins ! Le précèdent groupe était composé de 24 gardes en plus des deux vampires ! Seul tu n'as aucune chance ! » Ses hommes murmurèrent entre eux, aucun d'eux ne craignaient combattre des vampires mais ils hésitaient à suivre un loup-garou là ou tant de leurs camarades avaient disparu._ Je les comprends._

« Gunnar crois-moi le nombre ne changera rien contre les horreurs qui vivent en bas. » Le nordique barbu fronça des sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si nous voulions passer en force il nous faudrait au moins une demi-douzaine de légions impériales. » Les Gardes clignèrent des yeux avec stupeur, cherchant à imaginer qu'es qui nécessiteraient tant de soldats.

« T-tu plaisante !? » S'étrangla l'un des garde de surprise.

« Franchement, j'aimerai. De plus qui parmi vous êtes capables de combattre dans le noir total ? » Les gardes se regardèrent indécis. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Gunnar, si dans deux mois vous n'avez aucune nouvelles dit à Isran que le parchemin est hors d'atteinte de tout mortel et qu'il faut qu'il change de plan. » Gunnar grogna, mécontent de la décision de Raziel mais le nordique finit par hocher la tête. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas il savait que c'était la bonne décision.

« Puis les ancêtres te sourire Raziel. » Le Lycan sourit sous son masque._ Ce sont plutôt les falmers qui ont du souci a se faire._

« Bonne chasse Gunnar. » Le nordique hocha la tête et regarda le lycan tournait les talons.

L'assassin entra à l'intérieur de la mine creusé dans le glacier. Très vite il finit par arriver à la porte de métal doré caractérisant les ruines naines, dépassant les restes du matériel de minage qui avait été abandonné.

_Si je me rappelle bien Gunnar m'a dit que les éclaireurs avaient trouvé les corps de deux gardes de l'aube tuer par des piégés, leurs cadavres étayent resté empalé sur les piques. Ça laisse 22 gardes et 2 vampires. Je me demande combien survivront a la fin..._

Raziel fut ravi de voir que la majorité des pièges avaient été désarmé lui permettant d'avancer sans risques et prouvant que le groupe avait avancé avec prudence. De plus l'odeur de Tanis et de Sérana étaient encore suffisamment forte pour que le lycan puisse les suivre à la trace. _Bizarre… C'est la première fois que je vois des ruines naines aussi silencieuses. Pas de bruits de machines et aucun automate en état de fonctionnement._

Dans ces ruines le silence régnait en maître. _Un environnement parfait pour les falmers…Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de leurs faits. Les machines ont dû être détruites par L'expédition mais pourquoi le reste des installations sont éteintes?_

Raziel sentit soudain une odeur de sang frais dans l'air. Le lycan vit une porte donnant sur une rampe en pierre qui semblait descendre dans un cratère ou était implanté plusieurs huttes falmers. Il s'approcha et grimaça en voyant d'où provenait l'odeur de sang : un violent affrontement avait eu lieux entre l'expédition de la garde de L'aube et les falmers._ Et ben ils auront pas fait_ semblant. 

D'après les traces les gardes avaient gagnés la bataille et massacrés les falmers avant d'entasser leurs corps, Raziel remarqua que de nombreux cadavres de falmers portaient des traces de brûlures d'origines magiques. _Tanis et Sérana ont fait parler leurs magies_.

Mais la victoire avait eu un très lourd prix…

Raziel jeta un regard inquisiteur sur la quinzaine de cadavres qui avaient été allongés respectueusement, loin du tas de cadavres de falmers. D'après leurs blessures ils étaient morts à cause du poison sur les armes des falmers plutôt qu'à cause de réels blessures._ Ils auraient du prendre des antidotes avec eu.._._Voyons ,maintenant il ne reste plus que 7 gardes et 2 vampires dans l'expédition. J'espère que ça en aura valu la peine._

Raziel continua sa route suivant l'odeur des survivants. D'après les traces il semblerait que Tanis est pris la tête du groupe._ Intéressant, j'aurais pensé que Sérana serait devenu la chef. Mais ce qui est plus étonnant c'est que les gardes le suivent sans rechigner._

Après un moment Raziel finit par arriver à une volée de marche montant jusqu'à une gigantesque porte en métal dwemer. Raziel s'arrêta net en voyant les centurions dwemer encadrant la porte. L'un d'eux avait été détruit mais l'autre semblait en parfait état sur son socle. Raziel fit que le centurion détruit était entouré par les cadavres déchiquetés de cinq gardes de l'aube. _Ils ont dû s'approcher de la porte et cette saloperie s'est activé._ D'après les marques le centurion s'était pris une rafale d'éclairs d'énergie qui lui avait arraché la tête.

Raziel jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre centurion étonné qu'un seul ce soit activé._ Celui-ci doit avoir un __dysfonctionnement_ pensa l'assassin en s'approchant prudemment de la porte. Comme si le centurion avait attendu ça il s'activa et chargea aussitôt le lycan. Raziel esquiva la hache du géant doré, ces colosses étaient puissants et quasi indestructibles mais, heureusement, lents. _Ça va être long._

Raziel se saisit de son marteau de guerre et frappa la jointure au niveau du genou à pleine puissance. Le métal grinça mais le coup n'affecta en rien le géant de métal qui riposta aussitôt. Le lycan continua esquiver les coups du centurion en s'acharnant sur le même genou du géant._ Aller tombe! Tombe!_

Les efforts de Raziel furent récompensés lorsque le genou mécanique du géant finit par céder dans un fracas métallique. Le centurion s'effondra face contre terre et resta bloquer. Ces automates ne possédaient le moyen de se relevaient si l'un de leurs jambes étaient détruites._ Il est temps de finir ça…_

Raziel surplomba la tête du géant déchu et leva froidement son marteau de guerre. L'arme s'abattit : une fois… deux fois…cinq fois…quinze fois…trente fois. Dans un fracas de métal brisé la tête du centurion se détacha et l'automate cessa enfin de bouger._ C'est ce qui s'appelle avoir la tête dure... Oh mon dieu est que je viens d'imiter Tanis?_

Raziel resta un moment à observer la dépouille de l'automate, la respiration laborieuse. Le marteau avait souffert lors du combat, et il était désormais totalement inutilisable. L'assassin jeta un regard triste sur l'arme._ Quel gâchis…Bien qu'on ne se soit pas connu longtemps tu m'as bien servi._ Raziel s'approcha du corps du centurion et déposa le marteau de guerre respectueusement.

L'assassin se dirigea ensuite vers la porte que gardait le centurion. _Ok…C'est quoi ça ? _Raziel fixa l'étrange installation placé devant lui. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir il s'agissait d'un sorte de verrou masquant un volée d'escaliers s'enfonçant dans les abysses. Le verrou semblait avoir été déverrouillé permettant d'accéder à l'escalier. Raziel remarqua un cadavre non loin du verrou. Il s'approcha pour l'examiner l'homme qui semblait avoir été à moitié décapité. Il portait une armure de légionnaire impérial mais avait l'odeur des membres de la Garde de l'aube sur lui mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… les blessures de cet homme n'avait pas été infligés par une arme falmer ou dwemer…_ Sa blessure pue l'acier…Un conflit interne entre les survivants ? Il a sans doute paniqué et aura cherché à s'en prendre à ses compagnons qui se seront défendus. … Isran va être fou de rage quand il va apprendre les pertes._

Raziel se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença la descente. Honnêtement le lycan s'attendait à ce qu'il y est un piège mais non. Dans l'espèce de tunnel qu'il empruntait il n'y avait que des marches, des marches et encore des marches.

Difficile de calculer le temps que dura la descente. Elle aurait pu durer une heure ou bien dix sans que Raziel est pu voir la différence. De plus le conduit était plongé dans un noir absolu, même pour un lycan il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit ce faisant Raziel était obligé de progressé avec précaution, un pas après l'autre tout en gardant sa main sur le mur.

_Bon sang … Je vais descendre jusqu'où comme ça ?_

**BONK.**

« Bordel de… » Raziel recula d'un pas après avoir percuté un obstacle. Il fit passer sa main sur l'objet qui le bloquait et devina la forme d'une porte._ Enfin…_

Raziel poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit après une légère résistance. Le lycan sortit et…

« Putain de bordel d'Hircine. » Murmura Raziel estomaqué.

La porte venait d'ouvrir sur une gigantesque caverne tellement grande que le lycan était incapable d'en voir l'autre bout._ Griffenoire._

Étonnamment la caverne n'était pas obscure, il y régnait une étrange lumière bleu clair qui provenait…de champignons géants ? _Je savais que ce genre de champignons existait mais je pensais qu'on en trouvait qu'à Morrowind...étrange…_ Raziel remarqua les bâtiments avaient été bâtis de manière concentrique. Plus on se rapprochait du centre de la caverne et plus les bâtiments devenait imposant jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive a une sorte d'énorme forteresse surplombé par une énorme orbe dwemer qui baignait les environs d'une lumière, doré cette fois.

Raziel huma l'air un instant et fut soulager de sentir la piste du groupe de survivants non loin, mais il sentit aussi une forte odeur de falmers provenant du centre de la caverne._ Ils sembleraient que les survivants se soient tenus à l'écart des falmers, mais que ces saloperies les aient repérés._

Raziel suivit l'odeur et passa plusieurs jours à traquer les survivants, esquivant les innombrables groupes de falmers qui semblaient avoir le même objectif que le lycan._ Faut que je les retrouve et vite._

Soudain un cri de rage familier retentit soudain, résonnant dans la caverne._ Un géant ? Ici ?_

Raziel se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et vit une scène digne de figurer dans les légendes nordiques.

Un géant était en train de massacrer une véritable armée de falmer tandis qu'un mage en robe rouge lui fournissait un tir de soutien en incinérant les falmers avec un rire hystérique et qu'une autre mage semblait soignait une rougegarde blessé en armure de plates._ Ne me dites pas…_

« RAMENEZ VOUS MES SALOPES ! PAPA A UNE BOULE DE FEU POUR VOUS ! » Raziel poussa un long soupir résigné en reconnaissant la voix de Tanis. _Adieu discrétion…_Un sourire amusé se fendit sur le visage de l'assassin tandis qu'il dégainait ses lames._ Bon assez pensé c'est l'heure du massacre._

Raziel se glissa discrètement derrière les rangs des falmers avant de leurs tombés dessus. Il était intéressant de voir que les falmers se focalisaient uniquement sur le géant et semblaient incapables de se concentraient sur un autre ennemis._ Le géant fait assez de boucan pour nous couvrir._

Raziel finit par arrêter de se poser des questions et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : Tuer.

Les falmers étaient craint pour leurs poisons pas pour leurs capacités guerrières et malheureusement pour eux aucun poison ne pouvait tuer Raziel. _Je présume que je dois remercier Babette pour ça… J'ai payé mon immunité au prix fort mais ça en fallait la peine. _

Raziel continua à se battre, faisant siffler ses lames tellement vite que le métal semblait chantait. Les glaives d'ébonites chantaient dans l'air harmonieusement avant de trancher les chairs exposés des elfes mutants, faisant gicler leurs sangs noirs, avec une facilité déconcertante. Avec L'arrivé surprise de Raziel, le combat tourna vite a l'avantage des survivants de l'expédition. Le combat devint une boucherie à sens unique.

Après avoir perdu les deux tiers de leurs troupes les falmers survivants s'enfuirent en abandonnant les cadavres de leurs compagnons sous les boules de feu de Tanis. Le géant resta un moment immobile le corps couvert de flèches empoisonnées tandis que les falmers fuyaient. Il finit par s'effondrait au sol lorsque que le dernier falmer disparu, leurs poisons ayant finalement eu raison de sa force._ Pauvre créature. Ce battre si vaillamment pour mourir ainsi… Puisse Hircine t'offrir une place d'honneur dans son royaume. _

Raziel nettoya rapidement ses épées avant de rejoindre Tanis.

« Je peux pas te laisser seul une minute. » Lança le lycan, heureux de voir son compagnon en vie. Le mage lui décocha un sourire fatigué.

« Tu tombes à pic Raziel, quelques minutes plus tard et je crois que ma flamme se serait éteinte pour toujours. » Le lycan fronça les sourcils en sentant que le mage se forçait à faire de l'humour mais décida de le laisser passer. _Vu ce qu'il a traversé c'est normal._

« Aha très drôle. Sérana ? » Raziel jeta un coup d'œil à la vampire et vit qu'elle était penché sur la dernière survivante de la Garde de l'Aube avec ses mains brillant d'énergie curative.

« Je vais bien, mais Umana a plusieurs côtes cassés dû à la bonne grâce de notre défunt ami le géant. » Lui répondit la vampire concentré sur son travail.

« Je vais bien… » Grogna douloureusement la rougegarde en armure de plate. Raziel s'apprêtait à questionner le groupe plus avant mais il se figea net, en sentant une odeur acre se renforçaient._ Les falmers ? Déjà ?  
_

« Il faut qu'on bouge les falmers sont entrain de rappliquer. » Les informa Raziel d'une voix devenue mortellement froide, tandis qu'il rangeait ses lames pour dégainer son arbalète.

« J'aurai aimé que ton lance-flamme ailé soit venu avec nous sur ce coup-là. » Grogna Tanis en ramassant l'équipement qu'il l'avait laissé tomber le temps du combat.

« Tanis, tu sais où est le parchemin ? » Grogna Raziel, sans tenir compte de la réplique du mage.

« D'après nos infos il serait dans la tour de Mzark, c'est celle qu'on voit là-bas. »lui indiqua le mage en se relevant. Raziel calcula en vitesse la distance._ Environ un kilomètre_… _En sprintant on devrait pouvoir y arriver avant que les falmers nous rattrape mais l'humaine ne tiendra pas le rythme. Bon je sais ce qui me reste à faire…_

« Sérana, elle peut bouger ? » S'enquit Raziel.

« Ça devrait aller si elle limite ses mouvements. » Dit Sérana d'une voix assuré. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'Umana pourra suivre notre rythme. »_J'ai un plan..._

« Je sais. » Raziel s'approcha de la rougegarde,Umana ,et la chargea sur son épaule comme si elle ne pesait rien. Sans faire attention au cri d'indignation de son fardeau et aux yeux ronds de Tanis et Sérana l'assassin annonça d'un ton autoritaire:« Le plan est simple on fonce jusqu'à la tour et on s'enferme a l'intérieur pour récupérait le parchemin. »_ Espérons qu'il y a une autre sortie._

« On va devoir courir ? » S'inquiéta Tanis.

« A moins que tu ne veuille finir dans l'estomac des charmants insectes de compagnies des falmers… » Contra Sérana d'un ton moqueur.

« Aurais-je oublié de mentionner mon manque d'aptitude physique ? » Dit le mage avec un air dégoutté.

Avant que Raziel ne puis dire quoi que ce soit une flèche siffla, effleurant la tête du lycan, faisant sursauter son fardeau.

« COUREZ ! » Rugit Raziel en tirant un carreau qui alla se loger dans la tête de l'éclaireur falmer.

Le groupe chargea en direction de la tour, une horde de falmers et de chaurus avide de sang derrière eux. Raziel jeta un regard en arrière et fit que le nombre de leurs poursuivants se chiffraient à plusieurs centaines. Mais le pire était que de plus en plus de falmers arrivaient en renforts._ Même pour moi il y en a trop._ Heureusement pour Raziel et ses compagnons les falmers n'étaient pas de grands coureurs et le lycan (avec Umana sur le dos) et les deux vampires couraient trop vite pour eux. Malheureusement ça ne les empêchaient pas de faire pleuvoir des volées de flèches sur eux. Raziel grogna lorsqu'il sentit une flèche se plantait dans son épaule. Il l'arracha en vitesse, ignorant la sensation de brûlures que le poison provoquait et continua à courir. _Plus que quelques mètres…_

Raziel vit que la tour se trouvait devant eux, Sérana avait ouvert les portes et était prête à lançait l'ascenseur. Raziel monta a l'intérieur suivit de près par un Tanis hors d'haleine.

« FERME CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE ! » Hurla Tanis. Aussitôt Sérana se jeta sur le levier : Les portes se refermèrent instantanément arrêtant au passage une volée de flèches. L'ascenseur se mit en route dès que les portes furent fermées et commença son ascension laissant le petit groupe reprendre son souffle.

« Pourquoi les trucs qu'on nous envoie chercher ne sont jamais sur une île tropicale perché au sommet d'un cocotier ? » Haleta Tanis , le dos appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Raziel sourit en déposant Umana au sol , amusé par le comportement du mage.

« Théoriquement on est à la recherche d'un objet pouvant à la fois être une arme de destruction massive ou de divination. Donc ça me parait logique que ce soit bien gardé. » Soupira Sérana en cachant un sourire.

« Sans doute. » soupira Tanis. Le quatuor sortit de l'ascenseur. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle qui avait dû servir de salle de repos pour les dwemers. La salle possédait une seul autre porte autre que celle de l'ascenseur. Umana parti examiner la salle avec Sérana tandis que Raziel se tournait vers Tanis.

« On à le temps de souffler alors tu pourrais me raconter comment ce merdier est arrivé. » Tanis grogna avant de lui faire signe de le suivre jusqu'à un table en pierre avec des chaises en bronze. Le mage s'affaissa avec un soupir de soulagement tandis que Raziel s'installé en face de lui. Pour la première fois le lycan prit la peine d'étudier son compagnon. Plus que l'état lamentable de sa tenue (la robe rouge était tellement déchirée et couverte de sang que s'était un miracle qu'elle tienne encore.) c'était son regard qui donnait une indication sur les épreuves qu'il avait subis : Lassitude et regret se lisaient dans ses yeux. _Ce qu'il a vu va le détruire ou le renforcer._

Sérana et l'autre Garde de l'Aube semblaient s'en sortir plutôt bien au niveau mental du moins. Au niveau physique elles étaient aussi lamentables que Tanis.

Tanis commença alors son histoire.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler que notre première direction était l'Académie de Fortdhiver. Là-bas on a trouvé des infos sur un certain Septimus Signus un expert concernant les Parchemins des Anciens qui d'après ses anciens collègues serait devenu fou avant de partir au nord pour chercher quelque chose. » Tanis se posa un instant avant de reprendre. Raziel remarqua du coin de l'œil Sérana et Umana ouvrir la porte au fond de la salle et partir voir ou elle menait. « On a fini par retrouver le fou qui nous as dit ou trouver le parchemin et nous à donner des sortes d'artefacts nains pour déverrouiller les systèmes. »

« Comme ça ? Sans rien demandé en échange ? » Dit Raziel étonné.

« Et bien si il a demandé qu'on "synchronise"ce truc. »Tanis lui montra une sorte de cube couvert d'inscription dwemer. « Honnêtement je brûle d'envie de savoir ce que c'est mais le vieux fou, Septimus, nous as laissé dans le flou complet. » Tanis rangea le cube avec une moue déçu.

« Septimus Signus…Ce nom est familier. Si je me rappelle bien il était membre de la guilde des mages avant d'entrer dans chez les Prêtres de la Phalène. Il était considéré comme l'un des plus grands génies jamais vu mais il y a eu un 'accident' et il a quitté la tour peu après. » Se rappela Raziel, avec un air pensif.

« Un accident ? »

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, le Penitus Oculatus a étouffé l'affaire mais il y a eu beaucoup de morts et d'après les rumeurs un prince Daedra serait impliqué. » Grogna Raziel. _Peu de prince Daedra sont intéressé par __le savoir mais ce qui le sont… Je préférerais éviter d'avoir affaire à Mephala, Vaermina ou pire a Hermaeus Mora._

« Donc j'ai suivi les recommandations d'un fou dangereux pactisant avec un daedra, sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est ça ? » Murmura Tanis avec horreur._ Dit comme ça…_

« … »

« Par les feux d'Oblivion. » Le mage s'enfouit le visage dans ses mains. Raziel se doutait de quoi il pensait : que c'était sa faute si les trois quarts de l'expédition s'était fait massacrés qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter le vieux fou.

« Tanis tu n'as rien à te reprochait. » Le rassura le lycan d'une voix douce.

« J'ai mené ces hommes à leurs morts Raziel… » Murmura avec douleur le mage.

« Tu ne les as pas tué, ce sont les falmers. Si tu souhaites leur rendre hommages alors reste concentré jusqu'à la fin de la mission. » Insista Raziel.

« … »

« Je sais que c'est difficile mais il le faut…Pour Sérana. » Raziel avait conscience que c'était un coup bas d'utiliser ces sentiments envers la jolie vampire mais il refusait de laisser le mage mourir ici à cause d'un syndrome du survivant. Heureusement les mots de Raziel touchèrent une corde sensible chez le mage qui hocha la tête, les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lueur._ Je me demande s'il lui a déjà confié ses sentiments…_

« Les garçons on a trouvés quelque chose ! » L'appel de Sérana leur parvînt, remplit d'excitation. Le mage aux cheveux blancs et son compagnon se hâtèrent de rejoindre Sérana._ Bon qu'es qu'elles… Oh putain !_

Tanis et Raziel restèrent stupéfait devant l'énorme sphère dwemer devant laquelle ils se tenaient. L'orbe devait bien faire une dizaine de mètres de haut et le double en largeur.

« Un Ocularium. »Murmura Tanis des étoiles dans les yeux.

Après avoir repris leurs esprits le duo se hâta de rejoindre Sérana et Umana qui se tenaient derrière une sorte de poste de commandement.

« Alors ? » Demanda Raziel avec curiosité.

« Le Parchemin est enfermé dans un espèce de coffre dans l'Ocularium pour le faire descendre on doit déjouer le mécanisme. »Dit Sérana en examina les différents boutons du panneau et une sorte de réceptacle cubique.

« Oh joie un puzzle… On ne peut pas tout simplement faire exploser tout ce fatras et récupérés le parchemin ? » Demanda Umana.

« Gamine ,est que tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsque que de la magie frappe un parchemin des anciens ? » Grogna Raziel.

« ..Euh non. »

« Nous non plus. » Firent en cœur Sérana et Tanis.

« Sachez simplement qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle il ne faut **surtout pas** faire ça. » Soupira Raziel

Avant que Umana est pu répondre un série de grincements métallique retentirent, provenant de la salle ou se trouvait l'ascenseur. Raziel fonça et aperçu l'ascenseur dwemer qui repartait. _Bordel d'Hircine !_

« Raziel qu'es qui ce passe ? » S'enquit Sérana en voyant le lycan verrouillé les portes et les barricadé avec tout ce qu'il avait sous la main.

« Les falmers arrivent ! Sérana, Tanis faites-vous comme vous voulez mais je veux ce parchemin dans les cinq prochaines minutes ! Umana va voir ou mène l'autre porte ! » Devant l'autorité qui imprégnait la voix de Raziel le trio s'exécuta aussitôt tandis que de nouveaux grincements annoncé le retour de l'ascenseur.

La voix d'Umana retentit venant de la sortie.

« Il y a un autre ascenseur ici ! »_ Merci Hircine !_

« Ok vient me m'aider à barricader la porte. » Alors que Umana traîné plusieurs chaises contre la barricade improvisé que Raziel avait édifié avec les bureaux dwemers, le lycan hurla :

« TANIS ! Ou tu en ai ? »

« Je progresse ! » Hurla le mage.

« **On** progresse ! »Corrigea Sérana, la voix couverte par le bruit de mécanisme s'enclenchant. Au même moment de violents coups retentirent contre la porte faisant écho aux cris stridents des falmers.

« Nos invités sont là. » Grogna Raziel._ Et vu le bruit j'ai l'impression que tout Griffenoire et venu nous rendre visite._

« C'est impossible qu'ils brisent la porte avec leurs armes. Le métal dwemer est plus dur que de l'acier ! » Se réjouit Umana. _On a peut entrer une chance…_

Comme faisant écho à ses paroles, un éclair de foudre frappa la porte, la faisant trembler. _Karma je te hais. _

« Mutants ou pas, les elfes ont toujours des putains de mages à foison. » Soupira Raziel en plaquant son épaule contre la porte. _La porte ne tiendra pas longtemps a ce rythme…_

« Tanis ! Combien de temps ? »

« Cinq minutes ! » Un autre éclair frappa la porte avec un bruit sourd faisant chauffer le métal forçant Raziel et Umana a reculer pour ne pas être brûler.

« On a pas cinq minutes ! » Les charniers de la porte commencèrent à grincer à cause des coups de boutoir des mages falmers, tandis que la porte rougissaient de plus en plus.

« TANIS ! »

« On l'a ! » S'écria le mage d'un air joyeux. Raziel le vit redescendre avec un long rouleau accroché dans son dos suivit de près par Sérana.

« Tous à l'ascenseur, vite ! » Ordonna Raziel.

Le groupe fonça vers leurs portes de sortie tandis qu'au même moment la porte finissait par céder libérant une horde de falmers. Mais le groupe d'aventurier était déjà dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur.

« Allez adios les affreux ! » s'écria Tanis en incinérant la première vague de falmers, tandis que Raziel tirait le levier…qui refusa de s'activer.

« Oh… »_ Karma je te hais…x2_

« Euh Raziel, le levier ? » Demanda Tanis en continuant a bombardait les falmers.

« Il est bloqué… » Grogna Raziel en tirant en de plus sur le levier.

« Sérieusement !? » Hurla Sérana tandis qu'elle et Umana se joignaient au barrage de tirs de Tanis, ralentissant les falmers en déchaînant une tempête d'éclair et de feu entremêlés.

Raziel se posa un instant rassemblant ses forces._ Un seul essaie…_

« Raziel ! Grouille ! » Hurla Tanis tandis que la horde se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le lycan saisit le levier et força comme jamais il n'avait forcé, utilisant la moindre parcelle de sa force sur ce satané levier. _Allez… Décoince toi !_

Un instant le lycan cru que le levier allait rester bloqué, mais la force inhumaine de Raziel finit par forcer le mécanisme à s'activer. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent juste sous le nez des falmers tandis qu'il emportait le groupe hors de leurs portés.

« Ouf ,sauvé. » Soupira Tanis les mains sur les genoux. « D'habitude j'ai rien contre une petite flambé entre amis mais là il y avait un peu trop de demande pour moi. »

Une série de rire nerveux emplirent l'ascenseur,tandis que les survivants reprenait leurs souffles. Raziel retira son masque pour en essuyer le sang qui l'avait éclaboussé.

« Une seconde ! Comment on sait que les falmers ne vont pas nous suivre ? » S'inquiéta Umana.

« Les falmers ne peuvent pas sortir à la lumière du jour. La lumière de notre bon vieux soleil leur brûlerait la peau en quelques secondes. »Rassura Raziel, remettant son masque.

« Ils craignent la lumière…Comme les vampires ? » Demanda Tanis avec intérêt. _Le retour de l'érudit..._

« On peut dire ça mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Chez eux la faiblesse à la lumière a été provoquée par des milliers d'années de vie souterraines et non par un quelconque daedra. »_  
_

Le groupe resta silencieux, cherchant à souffler un peu tandis que l'ascenseur finissait sa monté. Les portes s'ouvrirent révélant les cimes enneigées de Bordeciel._ Home, sweet home! _

« Je jure de ne plus jamais retourner dans une grotte ! » s'écria Sérana en aspirant avec délices l'air pur des montagnes._ Sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec elle!_

Raziel sortit et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentour cherchant a se repérer.

« Qu'es… J'y crois pas on est dans les montagnes de Velothi dans l'Estmarche ! » S'étrangla Raziel._ En théorie il faut plus d'une semaine pour rallier L'Estmarche en partant de Fortdhiver!_

« Mais Alftand se trouve à Fortdhiver ! »Murmura Umana, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bon on ne va pas se plaindre ça nous rapproche du QG de La Garde. » S'écria joyeusement Tanis en conjurant Arvak. Le cheval spectral poussa un hennissement d'excitation en voyant le paysage de Bordeciel. _J'en connais un qui est heureux de retrouver le monde des vivants.  
_

« Et bien qu'es qu'on attends ? »Dit Sérana avec un sourire tandis que Raziel appelait Crin d'Ombre.

_le voyage de retour va être amusant._


End file.
